Towards Eternity
by chacile
Summary: Post GSD: It has been 5 years since the Second War, when Cagalli sacrificed herself that brought grief to her loved ones. But one day, someone bearing her face suddenly showed up in front of them.. and she achingly felt familiar.. CHAPS 10-12 are up!
1. The things to do

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. Some other character names are just randomly thought of and have no relevance to real life.**

"**The things to do.."**

**xxx**

The Neo-Genesis had been fired once, the damaged it caused was devastating.. Just how many lives did that one blow take? Upon realizing it, Cagalli took one critical decision – indeed, it is her duty to remain strong for the people of Orb, as their most loved Princess and revered young Chief Representative. However, now that she thought about it, if she can save at least a hundred of soldier's and civilian lives, then for sure people will appreciate how to value life more. In contrast of Chairman Durrandal's beliefs that once a man follows his supposed destiny, then the world will be a better place – she believed though that what people need is the appreciation of the life given to them – be it a coordinator or a natural. People ought to live it the way they desired and if they are to commit mistakes, it is only natural to regret and cry over it and learn from their mistakes to become a better person. Watching the battle on her seat at the Parliamentary building made her uneasy, it seemed that Kira, Athrun and others needs one more hand, a hand that does not focus on just fighting the enemies but a hand that will save all the other lives from possible harm. And so she decided, she will go – ever since she tasted defeat in the hands of the Destiny mobile suit, she had made a very hard effort to become skilled in Mobile Suit combat. It was tough, she first thought, for the first time she realized just how different must have been her twin brother who is a coordinator to her who is a natural even though they came from the same parents. But it was worth all the effort and time she spent while almost killing herself during the rest of the time taking care of her country. The only person who knew of the predicament she undergone was her ever loyal escort Kisaka to whom aside from her brother, her father trusted her well being.

During the interval from the time the Archangel returned from being shot down by Minerva, she had secretly commissioned Erica and the Morgoenrete to construct a mobile suit from the remains of Freedom – she would have given it to Kira had she had the opportunity but that opportunity never came when her brother returned with his newly acquired sword – the Strike Freedom, so the then halfway done Eternal Freedom Gundam was restructured to become a new sword belonging to the Lion of Orb – to her – and gave it a new name – Freedom Akatsuki – as it's features were a combination of the wrecked Freedom and that of her inherited Mobile Suit Akatsuki – and in order to operate it to its maximum capability, Cagalli had to painstakingly undergo series of Mobile Suit combat training, just like that of a coordinator. She had wished that the day she had to personally come into the forefront of battle will never come as she knew just how many people depend on her, and how many people will be devastated if anything bad will befall her, but then she recalled what she had told to Athrun 2 years ago – _the things we can do.. the things we want to do.. and the things we need to do.. it's the same for everyone... _ – this time, she will take the risk of going, if she will live after this then it's her win, if she will not survive, then at least she's able to install value of life to those who will survive.

Walking out from the four corners of the Parliament Office, she handed to her trusted Emir and childhood friend – Kaguya Seien a key to a vault. "Kaguya, I'll be going for a moment, if things go wrong, ask Kisaka about that key.. he knows what to do".

"I understand Cagalli – sama. But please take care and come back to us safely". Kayuga has a dreadful feeling, it's not the first time that Cagalli has to disappear and go almost anywhere in the world just for the heck of it but she hold on to the idea that she always comes back – so she will believe in her this time too.

"Kisaka, connect me to Erica and tell her to ready Freedom Akatsuki, tell her to give an order to create an atmospheric interference.. I'll be launching". She said firmly while taking determined steps towards the waiting chopper, it'll only take 5 minutes for her to get to the Athha palace to get her Mobile Suit which was kept below its ground.

"Cagalli, please reconsider your decision.. Kira, Athrun and the others are already there to make sure everything will be alright. Wouldn't it be better to trust them more?" Kisaka plead.

"Don't misunderstand me Kisaka, I trust them fully.. However, there are things that fighting alone can't do. If I can become a hand that will lead those wounded soldiers in giving more appreciation in life then, I will be able to directly counter the indoctrination Chairman Durandal had made them believe. Don't worry, I have no intention of dying.. yet". She emphasized, she then thought, she will be a lot more optimistic, it's been her great belief that "it's more of a fight to live", she will surely survive and come back.

**xxx**

On the other hand, Kira, Athrun, Lacus, Murrue and others had been shocked at the destruction that the Neo – Genesis had caused.

"Kira! We have to destroy it no matter what! they might fire it towards Orb the next time!" Athrun had been frantic, not only is Orb the last seat of hope but he's more worried about the girl who chose to sit behind, the very reason why he is fighting.

"I understand Athrun! Murrue – san, order the rest of the fleet in this area to take charge. Athrun, me and the Eternal will head directly to the Messiah, it's the best way given the speed advantage".

"But Kira – kun.." Murrue hesitated, she cannot imagine the danger it will expose them to.

"Uhm.. This is an order". He's been hesitating to use his authority as an Admiral but it seems, his authority comes in very handy this time. "We are here ready to throw our lives away, we must protect the last seat of hope.. Lacus will understand.."

"Captain.. don't worry, we are ready. As Kira had said, Orb is our priority as of now". Lacus commented and ordered her flagship. "30 degrees to port. Eternal will be leaving this area at maximum speed, target will be Neo – Genesis. Something like that is never needed by the people." Upon exiting the scene, Eternal fired its available missiles and speed through where Neo Genesis was situated.

**xxx**

Cagalli finally arrived in the hangar, she wistfully looked at the waiting Freedom Akatsuki, she thought it was beautiful. As derived from its name, its structure is a combination of Freedom and her own Akatsuki, copying the assault module of Freedom and adding the deflectors of Akatsuki. It is a wonder for her as to how did Erica and the rest of Morgoenrete able to combine, the advance phase shift technology of Freedom and the deflector mirrors of Akatsuki. But then, if it is Morgoenrete who commissioned the original Gundams, then upgrading such technology will just be a matter of time. Then she has to smile, no wonder, they are a country Plants and Earth Forces has been coveting, the capability of her people are just as scary, not to mention that the so called ultimate coordinator is her very own twin brother – a part of the most distinguished Royal Athha House of Orb. Yes, Kira and her are the only remaining successor to the royal Athha line, that has been made clear. While it is true that Uzumi Nara Athha is not her biological father, their mother Via Hibiki has been known as Via Yula Athha, a second degree cousin of the then young Lion of Orb Uzumi. While she was kept by the Athha house, Kira was given to the ordinary Yamato couple to keep his identity hidden and supposedly to be told only when he comes of age. Behind the faces of politics, the Athha house had already made security measures to ensure the survival of Orb Union when worse comes to worst.

Cagalli immediately changed into her astral suit and climbed towards the mobile suit which is a combination of gold and pink. Just in time as a Lohengrin was fired through the atmosphere, creating a disturbance towards a certain point in space. Through this, she should be in rendezvousing with the space fortress Messiah in the next 25 minutes.

"ORB – 02 Freedom Akatsuki, system activated. You have a go for launch". She can hear Erica's instructions, after she had activated the mobile suit.

"Cagalli Yula Athha, Freedom Akatsuki.. Launching." She then rapidly soared into the sky with the help of the boosters attached to the mobile suit. "_I hope to make it in time"._

**xxx**

"How many minutes before the mirror of Neo – Genesis will be replaced?" Chairman Durandal inquired.

"It'll take another 30 minutes Sir.. As of now, we are already recharging it and is already 30 percent ready".

"That will be good enough.." Gilbert commented. _"Now, the rest is up to Shin and Rey.. I know that those two annoying Mobile Suits will certainly come, along with that girl". _He thought, he mustn't waste any time. "Ready the Requiem, once we wipe out half of Orb's fleet we will fire directly to Orb and end this war once and for all. Inform all our forces to stay away from the firing range at once!"

"Yes Sir!"

**xxx**

"Get out of my way! Why are you people still fighting to protect that thing?" Captain Roanoke insisted as he caught a glance on Freedom, Justice and the Eternal having hard time in moving closer to the Messiah. "Damn! They will not make it on time."

"Oi, Yzak.. Don't you think we might be facing court martial once the war is over? We are literally fighting our own forces you know". Dearka lazily asked, he has the familiar smirk on his face as he took down several mobile suits in the area running after Athrun and the others.

"Huh.. Why do you care bastard? Is being in the military your only capability huh Dearka? We have more work to do after the war is over, be careful not to die here".

"Heh.. so you're planning to finally take your seat in the Council after this? Isn't that too boring? Mah, not that I care, sitting in the Council might turn out to be more interesting than constantly watching the vast darkness of space". Dearka continued when an announcement was flashed on the screen. "Crap! Yzak!"

"I know so shut up! Damn it, just talking about some stupid orders here". He proceeded to contact the Eternal. "Eternal! Can you hear me?"

"Eh, Yzak Joule?" Andy was caught by surprise upon seeing Yzak's face on the monitor.

"The Messiah is firing the Neo – Genesis! Advise all your troops to clear the area of fire immediately! I repeat, Messiah is firing the Neo – Genesis. Retreat from the firing range immediately!" after that Yzak's face disappeared from the screen.

"Thank you, Yzak" Lacus then inform the rest of troops to retreat and evade from the firing range but it seems that the information came in too late as a great source of heat had been detected from the Messiah.

"Athrun! Murrue – san!" Kira called as he saw the beam already being emitted from the Messiah.

"Captain Roanoke!" Athrun warned Mu as he immediately flew out of the firing path.

Murrue immediately ordered the ship. "Engines at maximum! Evasive manoeuvre!"

**xxx**

"Commander Stuart! We won't make it on time!" his second in command seemed to have already resigned on the thought of dying as his command ship the Burton is surely in the way of the Neo – Genesis' firing range and only a miracle can save them. However, he can't be shaken now, no matter how small the hope is, he will grab on to it if only for the sake of his subordinates.

"Do not fear further, continue the engines at full, that's the least we can do to evade with the most possible way we can". The young ZAFT Commander Charles Stuart firmly commanded. _"Damn it! Just how did I end up serving a sick council like this?" _he thought, gritting his teeth and tightly gripping his commander's seat with his fist.

Just when the other mobile suits and ships like the Barfest and Burton thought of facing their respective demise, a very fast unknown object is moving towards the firing range of Messiah and suddenly stopped a hundred meters away from the main weapon. It suddenly activated its DRAGOONs to form a deflecting shield enough to catch the deadly beam, but it seems that the beam emitted by a super weapon like the Neo – Genesis is too much to handle for what seemed like a mobile armor as it's back up DRAGOONs have to create another shield to catch the beam that was not contained by the primary shield, the worst is that the beam did not deflect easily and the crackling of energy of the beam trying to pass through the shield can be seen as currents of lightning. This spectacular display however can never be appreciated by the escaping soldiers who are doing the best they can to get out of the firing range. Just when the pilot had made sure that there are only a few remaining in the line of fire, she finally cast her last ace as she can no longer contain the beam with the DRAGOONs.

With one last look at her loved ones who knew nothing of her presence, she smiled sadly. "Now, show me what had made the other countries so envious of the Orb Union's Morgoenrete! Let's endure this together to the very end Freedom Akatsuki!" To further delay the passing through of the very powerful beam, the pilot change the armor from the deflecting mirror to phase shift. Causing the contained energy to invoke explosion of the mobile suit and lessen the strength of the beam as it finally passed through the shield formed by the DRAGOONs.

Before the excruciating pain and darkness finally took her consciousness, the unfortunate pilot bid her unheard farewell. _"Athrun.. I love you... May you still find the reason to live.. Kira.. I'm sorry for leaving the great burden of our country to you.. I'm very happy to have been your sister.. Everyone.."_

Everyone was momentarily shocked of what just transpire; the damaged was certainly reduced to the minimum as the only visible casualty in that deadly beam was the remnants of the unknown that took almost the entire blow. All of the soldiers whose lives were spared saluted to the courage of the unknown hero. It was only momentary though as Kira, Athrun and the rest proceeded to the Messiah and finally destroy it along with its positron cannon called the Requiem before it breathes its first blow.

Gilbert Durandal can only watch in disbelief as the Messiah is slowly crumbling and the soldiers inside are starting to evacuate. "Impossible.. How could this be happening?"

**xxx**

After the fall of the space fortress Messiah, Lacus encourage the rest of the ships in the vicinity to declare a ceasefire and finally open the tables for negotiation. As requested by the Supreme Council of Plants, Lacus Clyne, the daughter of the late Chairman Sygel Clyne was asked to come home to Plants as she was the one who acted as a mediator in the war. While being escorted by Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman and the rest of the crew of the Eternal towards Aprillius where negotiation is to be held along with the representatives from Orb Union, the rest of the Archangel and Kusanagi also followed and to rendezvous with their Chief Representative.

Upon their arrival to Aprillius 1, Kira and Athrun disembark to follow Lacus. Before they entered the colony, Kira had instructed Captain Ramius to take charge with the rest of the fleet as he will ask later ask Cagalli for further instructions to give. "Murrue – san, can you please take charge with the rest of the remaining fleet? Have all the wounded to the nearest hospitals, it should be fine since an instruction had been given to accept all wounded soldiers from both sides".

"I understand.. Ah.. Kira – kun, I received an instruction from the headquarters on our way here, they said that you have to meet the delegates that Orb sent before the negotiation starts tomorrow." Murrue reminded. Kira just smiled, it must be an instruction from Cagalli.

"I got it.. I'll make sure to meet them". He then waved goodbye as he and Athrun headed outside.

"Ah.. I almost forgot.. Athrun – kun, you are also requested to meet them." Murrue shouted. Athrun just gave a small smile and a nod, actually, she doesn't have to remind him. If Kira's goal is to follow Lacus, he's just only here to meet up with Cagalli and make sure that she's just fine.

**xxx**

With hurried steps, Kira and Athrun, wearing their respective Orb Unions' Admiral Uniform, entered the Plants Supreme Council building and was approached by Yzak's group. "Bastards! What took you so long to come in here?"

"Eh? Yzak! Are you going to finally fill in the seat for the House of Joules?" Though Kira already knew Yzak's foul mouth, he's still always been taken aback whenever he hears it while Athrun just shrugged his shoulders and asked Yzak casually.

"Really, he thought that it was better before we get court marshalled, so take a quite good look of him in his handsome white ZAFT suit before you see him later in council suit." Dearka answered for him in a light manner.

"Oh, I see.. By the way, did you happen to know where the delegates from Orb are?" Kira inquired courteously.

"Hmnn.. If you mean the violet suit wearing folks, they should be at the second conference room together with Lacus Clyne, it seems that they are having a closed door discussion with her". Dearka again supplied.

"Thank you Dearka.." Athrun thanked him. "We'll see you both around then. Let's go Kira, I know where that is." It's a good thing that Athrun is around as uniformed men of other countries are not allowed to roam around the highly secured government building of Plants' Supreme Council. Good thing to know people around.

**xxx**

After 3 knocks on the door to the second conference room, Athrun and Kira entered and were welcomed by a somewhat anxious faces of some of the Emirs, Kisaka is with them too and just as Yzak said, including Lacus. One of the Emirs, Kaguya Seien, as Athrun recognized, rise up from her seat.

"Kira – sama, Athrun – san.. It's nice to see you both well and safe. Did you meet up with Cagalli – sama?" Kaguya inquired.

"No, Kaguya – san.." Athrun answered as Kira was unable to respond to the question.

"Is Cagalli already inside the building? If you mean to ask if we have bumped into her, then no.. We're actually looking for her to get some instructions for the fleet." Kira countered to continue where Athrun left.

At this instance, the faces of the surrounding Emirs changed from anxiety to that of sadness. "Then, you all came here without meeting with her during the battle in the Messiah?" Kaguya sadly confirmed.

"Just what do you mean by that question - ?" Kira and Athrun are both confused. Lacus face also showed repressed tears and is now walking towards Kira's side.

"Didn't she stay in the Parliament building with the rest of you?" for some reasons, Athrun's heart is starting to pound wildly. "Why would she meet us in the Messiah? It doesn't make sense."

One of the older Emirs answered. "Cagalli – sama decided to go to space after the Messiah's first firing, after she had confirmed that she had arrived in the battle field, she had cut the communication between her mobile suit and us." Kira and Athrun were stunned in disbelief. Lacus is already crying silently.

"You've got to be kidding! How will Cagalli come to the outer space? There's no such mobile suit - - -" Athrun tried to retort when he saw the resigned face of Kisaka. Kira's face is now starting to lose its color, while Athrun hands formed into a fist as he tried to recall the events when they were still around the Messiah.

"There is such a mobile suit, Cagalli commissioned Erica – san and Morgoenrete to create one out of the remains from the wrecked Freedom and the design of Akatsuki. She thought... she thought.. that.. it would be best to follow in case of emergency as it can certainly hold off.. an... enormous amount of beam if not to deflect it." Kisaka supplied the information, trying so hard so his voice will not tremble as realization dawned upon all of them.

"Are you - are you try... ing.. to tell me - that - Ca - Caga - lli is..." Kira's words are stuttering. Beside him, Lacus, embraced him tightly.

"That's impossible!" Athrun shouted.. _"It can't be her.. It shouldn't be her!" _Athrun's mind kept on denying the information. "After all, she's a - natural right?- She - she can't possibly handle the operating system of - Free..dom right?" Athrun desperately reasoned out.

Trying to be calm as possible, Kira asked to be connected to the headquarters but only to be cut by Kisaka "Kira – sama, we already asked... the - headquarters to follow - the route that the Freedom Akatsuki took until its signal was cut off". Just then, a video call from Erica appeared on one of the laptop screen.

"Everyone, this is the video transmission that the military satellite recorded following the launching of Cagalli – sama in the Freedom Akatsuki". They all intently watched the video.

Athrun, Kira and Lacus, were silenced as the mobile suit with the combination of pink and gold entered the familiar scene were the Messiah was about to fire the Neo – Genesis. At this point, they heard the very familiar voice saying _"I have arrived at the fortress! I'll be proceeding now!"_ Then the next thing they saw was the scene they unfortunately failed to notice because of their efforts to evade the path of the beam cannon. The next thing they knew was that the mobile suit bearing the symbol of the Lion of Orb struggled to deflect the enormous beam that the space fortress Messiah emitted only to latter on change the color of its armor from gold to that of dominantly pink which they concluded as its main phase shift and later on an explosion was seen before the weakened beam finally passed through the shield that the mobile suit's DRAGOONs erected.

The silence was deafening - - after the video transmission, no one dared to speak. None from the Emirs neither from any of the three persons who recalled to have watched the tragedy on site. Lacus did her best to hold off Kira's arms, while Athrun had an empty look in his eyes.

"How did she - manage to do - such a... thing?" Kira unconsciously mumbled that brought Kisaka back to his senses.

"Cagalli.. had been undergoing a very intensive training ever since she fought and lost to the ZAFTs mobile suit, saying that she has to become stronger to be able to protect the people of Orb together with you Kira – sama, Athrun and the others who's been fighting to protect Orb.. She.. install it upon herself and painstakingly endured the difficulties of training her natural body and surpassed her limits to be in the equal footing of you two."

"**Ca – galli... Sonna.. Baka na!"**It's the only thing that he came out of Athrun's mouth as realization of his beloved's death struck him like a hammer. _"My reason to live... Cagalli... Aren't we only trying to buy some time? We are not in a hurry.. I can wait no matter how long it takes so long as you're there.. So why? Why did you disappear somewhere beyond my reach" _Athrun's tears continued to fall.

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL!" Are the words that came from the two pilots, no one can properly give any words of neither consolation nor can they say "Don't cry". After an hour of silence, the second in command among the young Emirs of Orb open up the most practicable and most reasonable course of action to take.

"Now then, Kira – sama.. I know that it may not be an appropriate time to ask." Kaguya Seien commented and earned a blank stare from Kira. He can certainly hear everything but the information he received is just too much for him that he's starting to wonder if they really have indeed won the war or they are just as defeated like Chairman Durandal.

"But.. with the sudden demise of Cagalli – sama.. Orb is left without a leader to guide and assure the people.. So - will you - take the seat of the Lion of Orb and become its Chief Representative...? You - who are the last survivor to the royal Athha family.. Kira Yula Athha – sama?" she then motioned her hand to give Kira the key that was left to her by Cagalli. Kira jerked upon hearing that name. He has been told that it was his real name but he never really appreciated that fact as he has remained to be Kira Yamato even after learning his true lineage. All the events following that closed door discussion became blurry to the two people who has to endure the most about Cagalli's death.. Athrun and Kira.

**xxx**

Just as the rest of the world had been very surprised and sad at the sudden demise of the Golden Princess of the United Emirates of Orb, the soldiers whose lives had been spared by her sacrifice, swore to uphold the ideals of the lost Princess and make sure to give life more value to it.

The negotiation dialogues had been successful and though surprised with the emergence of the new Lion of Orb, the people accepted Kira Yula Athha, trusting that he would also uphold the principles that the late Chief Representatives believed.

**xxx**

"Cagalli Yula Athha.. huh.. I'll forever be indebted to your sacrifice for saving my cheap life" A certain ex – white ZAFT Commander mumbled. _"All along, I thought that life comes cheap, specially mine.."_ he then slowly turn his gaze at the girl whose fully clothed with bandage then ruefully looked at the breather and several apparatus being attached to her very frail figure.

"From now on, we should lead a happy and carefree life right, Victoria? After all the two of us are already dead.. You and I are no longer needed... in the battlefield.. " he gently whispered while caressing the cheek of the comatose woman which is unfortunately also covered with bandage.

"When you wake up, let's go back home together and watch just how the rest of the world will unfold after this".

**xxx**

**Read and please post your thoughts, I would appreciate knowing what you guys think about it.. ^_^**


	2. Towards today

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. Some other character names are just randomly thought of and have no relevance to real life.**

**xxx**

**Towards today..**

**xxx**

It's still 8 o'clock in the morning on a Sunday but the entire household had been very busy..

"Hurry! Prepare the dining the hall and advise the Chef to prepare healthier set for breakfast good for five more guests.. Make sure that all the flowers had been changed from the doorway to the dining hall. Also, don't forget to wake up her Ladyship! The guests will be arriving in the next 30 minutes". The head maid gave instructions upon receiving an order from her Lord that a group of people from the National Defence Ministry is coming over to the manor, it had been a very short notice!

"Well then I'll go ahead and wake up her Ladyship right away!" a maid volunteered and the 50 year old woman nodded in approval.

As the woman hurriedly crossed through her Ladyship's room, she wondered what could it be this time. She had been serving the household for approximately 15 years, and noticed that since the two members of this noble family came back from space, they have been receiving constant visits not from other noble families or royalties but from the National Defence Ministry. _"How odd.." _she thought, she then knocked 3 times on the door and inform her arrival, when she received no answer, she then proceeded to the room and found that her Ladyship is still soundly sleeping on her bed.

The rays of the sun as the curtains were pulled to the side slowly woke up the sleeping lady on the bed.

"Hmnn.. What the –.. Can someone pull the curtains back?" the lady complained.

"Good morning Milady.. I'm sorry to wake you up so early on a Sunday but we received a phone call from Lord Charles that a group of people from the Defence Ministry will be here again today together with Duke Dermail in 30 minutes." The maid then headed to the bathroom.

"I'll go ahead and prepare your bath so you will have enough time to prepare" the woman gazed at the clock.

"_It's already 8:05.. There's not much time.." _she then sighed.

"It's alright, there's no need to prepare my bath. I'll just take a quick shower." She suddenly jumped out of the bed. _"It's not like I'm a very slow poke when it come to these matters" _she casually thought.

"By the way maid, did Charles say when he is coming home?" she inquired.

"I apologise, but there's no such information given us" as far as the maid was concerned, the head maid did not mention of anything about it.

"I see.. Alright, you may go now and thank you for waking me up." The woman then proceeded to the shower as she had recalled her previous encounters with the people from Defense Ministry.

"_It is our deepest wish that you join the Defence Ministry Lady Stuart" _Duke Dermail began. _"We had come to know of your capabilities when you were a soldier and we hope that this time, you will consider serving your homeland as you had served the previous one"_

"_I really am sorry Duke Dermail, but perhaps you must've known that it is precisely because I don't want anything to do with war that my cousin and me decided to come home and live a normal life", _she countered.. They've been persistent and shrugging them off is quiet a painful thing to do.

"_We will really appreciate it if you will reconsider our request. Your capability is something that not everyone can achieve. Please think it over again.." _She sighed.. Perhaps, she'll give a counter offer to be able to meet their request. As she finished taking her shower she immediately proceeded to her walk in closet and chose the appropriate clothes for the upcoming guests.

As she's walking in the corridor going down the grand staircase, she can already hear the stopping of cars and saw that the maids had neatly piled themselves to welcome the guests.

**xxx**

"Athrun, can you drop by the study room when you get home? There are things that I want to clarify about the new conflict brewing in the western borders of Orb" Kira's face is visible on his video screen as Athrun rested his back on the comfort of his chair. He's inside his office in the Headquarters of National Defense.

"I understand.. I would also like to discuss to you the security measures we need to make for the upcoming summit next month" he lazily replied.

"Alright.. see you then – ah by the way. I asked some personnel to do a follow up background check on the person appointed by the United Kingdom's government to cooperate with us in pre – departure securities". Kira's face then disappeared from the monitor. Athrun look outside the window, he can smell the salty air from the nearby shore. How long had they been enjoying this peace? It has been almost five years since they fought the Second Bloody Valentine War.

"_Time sure pass by quickly" _he thoughtfully smiled, he then cast his gaze on the rectangle frame that served as the only adornment of his table, as it's the only thing that doesn't have anything to do with his work. The golden frame held an intimate picture of a very young couple, in bed, covered only by the light green sheets. While the young man is smiling widely, the young lady's smile was shy indicating how embarrassed she is that such an intimate moment be captured on camera. His smile became bittersweet, it was his eighteenth birthday and he asked Cagalli of such for a gift.

"_Geez.. Why of all things, do we have to do this kind of embarrassing stuff? And it's not like it's our first time you know." _Cagalli's been complaining the whole night and tried to convince Athrun to change his mind.

"_Because I want to.. and besides I just want to commemorate the two of us becoming an adult.. We can't have it when you turned eighteen since I am still seventeen that time, but now.. there's no more reason to treat our intimate moments as illicit" _he smiled sheepishly as he's hands are trying to loosen up her grip on the sheets to reveal the goddess that he had loved many times over.

"_You smell so good in the morning"_ He caressed her bare arm to the span of her neck down to her back. He then brought his face in the middle of her breast and breathes on her sweet scent.

"_You smell of roses and me.. I want you again.." _he then proceeded to take a bite on the soft flesh above her right breast while his hands are busy caressing the softness of her skin.

"_Ugh.. hmnn.." _Cagalli sighed in pleasure, and guided his hungry lips to the waiting pink peak of her proud breast, she snuggled him closer to her, and was rewarded by a groan from her lover before he worshiped her right breast by softly sucking and licking it.

"_Ohh..." _Before she was devoured by the ecstatic feeling, she remembered they don't have any more time to do this thing as her lady in waiting Myrna might come inside any moment to ask her to prepare for the day.

"_Idiot! Get off me, we have to get up. Myrna wil - - - Hmfff..." _She was cut off by his passionate kiss.

"_Myrna – san... won't be able to - come inside freely, I made sure to triple lock the door. Besides, I asked her to wake you up during the noon" _he whispered raggedly as he fleetingly broke off the kiss to breathe some oxygen then came back to claim her lips again and trail light and wet kisses from her jaw, to her neck, then to her deprived left breast.

"_Shameless bastard! How could you - ohh... hmnnn..." _Cagalli was unable to finish her supposed ranting when Athrun claimed her left breast and applied a not so gentle suction on it, causing her to grip on his hair and hug him closer again while arching her back so as to give him more access. _'To hell with embarrassment!'_ she thought, she'll just deal about it later. Her hands then proceeded on feeling the rippling muscles on his back, down to his hips, and his taut butt.

Cagalli has to swallow an imaginary lump on her throat as she can feel the steely manhood as it pressed against the softness of her thighs. She'd been loved by him for countless times already ever since the both of them turned seventeen, and yet the excitement she feels every time this beautiful man caress her and love her was the same as what she feels on their first time. Athrun's lips then travelled further below, to her navel.. then she can feel a soft nudge on her thighs as he caressed her soft womanhood.

Feeling embarrassed, Cagalli guided her lover's head back to her lips and kissed him, as she delved her tongue to the crevices of his mouth, she can feel of her right hand being guided lower and is now holding that familiar warm and hard object which is the very proof of her lover's desire.

**xxx**

A loud thud outside the door snapped Athrun back to reality, even though his office is fully air-conditioned, he can feel beads of sweat trickling down from his temple and felt his body feeling tense and warm. Just when he realized his foolishness, a video call came through. It's Meyrin this time.

"Athrun – san.. Good day!" her smile is bright as usual.

"Good afternoon Meyrin. What made you call?" he has to end the call as soon as possible to calm down.

"Oh nothing.. I was just wondering if you are feeling bored and wants someone to talk to."

"I'm sorry but I can't chat with you now, I'll have to do a round check in the factory." He's sorry to lie but he's not just in the mood to be sociable as of now.

"Oh.. I'm sorry to disturb.. I'll just call again then" He can see the disappointment in her face but decided to make a pass about it.

"Alright.." He then turned off the call. As much as he wants to entertain her company, nothing will come out of it. He knew all along that the younger Hawke has some sort of crush or liking to him, but it's unfortunate that he cannot answer her feelings and he doesn't want to take advantage of her kindness either. Moreover, until now, he is still imprisoned by the past. The past that he can never let go off no matter how much he convinces himself. That aside -

"_Crap, talking about wet day dreaming! Shame on you Zala!" _Athrun groaned, as he combed his blue tresses with his fingers and tried to calm his feeling. He is a very healthy red blooded male, but he's been totally depraved ever since his separation with Cagalli. He knew that he should have at least moved on a little by this time and even tried to associate himself with other women, but alas – all of his attempts went in vain. He just couldn't do it with other women, each time he tries, he will always see Cagalli's reflection on them.

"_Cagalli.. Just what have you done to me? I miss you so much.. I love you so much.." _he reached out the frame and caressed the embarrassed girl on the picture. Athrun decided to change the picture on the frame with a more conservative shot. This one was taken during the Christmas Eve in the Athha Palace, she was wearing a green knee length tube dress while he was wearing a tuxedo. Kira and Lacus were there too but there's only Cagalli and him in this photo with bright smiles in each others' embrace. He'll just have this intimate picture in his bedroom to save himself from any unforeseen trouble.

**xxx**

In an old manor near the shore somewhere in Scotland, a blond man with blue eyes in his mid twenties is busy drinking his tea and across him is a woman who had similar blonde but longer locks almost reaching her waist, but has amber eyes.

"Say, Victoria.. Are you sure you're going to accept the offer of being an escort towards the world summit in Plants? Are you going to be alright going back there?" the man's brows furrow as he worriedly asked the woman and almost saying to just forget the crappy agreement.

"Don't worry my dearest cousin.. The summit will just long for a maximum of a week. Not that I would be staying there for long, and besides, as much as I hate of looking like a puppet of the Queen, I rather keep our relations with them in good standing. After all, as an aristocrat, not only will it keep our good relations with everyone I can also get a great deal for our business while being there" she smiled impishly.

Charles had to roll his eyes and laugh heartily. "Alright, I get it.. ahahaha..." his eyes sparkling in merriment "And here I was, being thoughtful and is worrying about your well being when all along you had already counted the possible profits you can reap out of that trip"

"Hmph.. It was your fault, you made me this way!" she retorted with a small smile. For the longest time, it has always been her and her first cousin Charles who had always been together. Since their family belongs to an old royal ancestry, their parents were always away to attend sorts of banquets, meetings in the Parliament, if not on business trips, always leaving them alone in the crazily big manor together with the maids.

In their young minds, their life value is only similar to that of the antique vase inside their manor, not even properly treated as persons by their own parents. When her cousin confessed to her that it might be because, they are born coordinators and that their existence can just be replaced with the vast resources that their family have. It was then that they decided to go to Plants, and a month after Charles entered ZAFT military at the age of 16, while she spent her life in computer training and also upon reaching 16, she entered ZAFT military as well and graduated as ZAFT red just like her cousin. As Charles told her, she had done well inside the military and even became a FAITH member when she turned 18, she was assigned to her cousin's ship the Burton which was stationed in the outer space but she tasted her very first and tragic defeat during the pursuit of Lord Djibril during his crazy firing which hit the January and December. Her mobile suit is among of those destroyed in the line of fire of Requiem causing her to stay in the hospital for two months in a critical condition. After the incident with Chairman Durandal which also almost took the life of her cousin, Charles decided to go back home when she woke up from her coma, but only after a series of brain treatment which until now, she can't comprehend why? Every time she would ask Charles why she has to undergo those things, he would just shrug off his shoulders and say:

"_That's to make sure that you will no longer remember the horror of your near death experience. It's not a big deal if we remove some horrible memories and retain those that are helpful for your well being, is it not?" _then he would turn his back on her as if telling not to mention the subject again.

"_But why not get me a therapist rather than extracting some of my memories you idiot!" _she really wanted to confront him but cannot as she somehow understand that he's just being protective about her, all she can do is just sigh.

As it was, once they're back.. Charles succeeded his father's title and seat in the Council of Nobles while she took a share in taking care of their conglomerate which was unfortunately left vacant as their parents were among those who died in the unfortunate event of Junius Seven's descent to earth creating explosion in various places of the world.

"_Well, it's not like I'm missing a very valuable memory to keep.. It should not be a big deal.." _She's been trying to tell herself that and every time she does, she would always have a very heavy feeling. Sometimes, there are confusing memories that will come to her mind, as if she's just a mere spectator watching an event which she herself is one of the actors.

"_It's just weird though, how can I see myself in my memory.. as if I'm looking at someone else.." _She sigh again,

"Huh-" She was pulled up from her reverie by a sound of someone clearing a throat and this time she can see Charles looking at her intently as if questioning what had she been thinking of.

"Ah,, No.. It's.. Uhm.. What were saying again?" out of having nothing to say she just helplessly asked him.

"Nothing.. Just what are you spacing out about?" he inquired.

"Nothing much, I'm just thinking of how much will I earn for a week next month" she fake a giggle.

Charles can see that she's lying but let her off this time, if anything, Victoria should be fine in that summit. There will be lots of politicians and businessmen who will attend the said event, and their home country is not that close to either Orb or Plants government so the possibility of Victoria meeting undesirable people is pretty small – not to mention, he had made sure to take all the "depressing memories" away from her just before they came to Earth.

"Very well then.. Just keep in touch once you'll be there. I'll also be going on a business trip for a month so we might be seeing each other by the time you come back. One thing though, don't indulge yourself in the company of a stranger.

"So I've heard" She kissed his cheeks as he stand up and went to the waiting chauffeur. "Take care!" she bid goodbye.

"You too.. don't stress yourself too much!" Charles reminded as the car rode off.

Just then, she received a phone call asking her to prepare for immediate departure. In preparation of their take – off towards the Plants, she is to survey the departure area in Orb Union and wait there till the official delegates arrive. She forced a heavy sigh.

"My.. my... Off to work Lady Victoria Stuart.." she mocked herself. "Geez, almost feels like I never quitted military life this way, I'm also an important aristocrat you know" she mumbled, but then.. This way is better than having to stake her life in front of giant beam cannons. Handling possible terrorist is way easier than beam cannons.

"Piece of cake.. Piece of cake.." she then called out her driver, she did not bother to change her clothes which consist of an oversized white long sleeve polo and black corduroy shorts with a black belt around her stomach to keep the polo in place.

"Howard, ready the car.. I'll be going to the airport in ten minutes, have a maid bring down my luggage here" She then looked down to her feet, she should be fine then, she's wearing her usual gladiator sandals.

"As you command my Lady.." After ten minutes they are already in a small airport rather – a hangar where a fighter jet.. no wait.. a mobile suit is waiting for her, then she grimaced at the realization..

"THEY'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING MEEE!"

At closer look, it is similar to the Neo-type Windams looking just like a fighter jet but as she entered the cockpit, she was surprised even more to see that the activation is horizontally showing the words GUNDAM. Involuntarily, she slapped her forehead.

"_Just what do they mean by this? Is this the reason why they constantly bugged me to say yes? And I thought I made it clear to them that I don't want to be in a mobile suit anymore." _

She called out the headquarters and was told that it is for her own safety as there had been report of unrest in the outside borders of Orb and that she just have to coordinate with the their government. That the military already knew of her arrival in a mobile suit and had provided a hangar in one of their facilities.

"Alright.." she then said. "Not bad for my first solo get away to the historical United Emirates of Orb!" Before taking off, she made a call to the embassy located in Orb and order them that she will need a car upon her arrival. She then gave a go signal to the person in charge and thus the roof was opened.

"Victoria Stuart. Nike. Launching!" She slowly ascended into the air before she full geared on her way to Orb.

**xxx**

Athrun heard a knock on the door. "Come in.." he acknowledge the person.

"Admiral Zala, we have received information from the United Kingdom that the envoy who will take part in the planning of the security measures before the mass departure of several heads of states towards Plants for the upcoming world summit is already on the way our country." The officer informed him.

"Very well.. I will be meeting the envoy tomorrow" He stood up and also readied to go home, before he meets up with the other envoys, he has to speak this matter to Kira as it might affect the integrity of their national security. It's almost 11:00 PM, if the envoy is coming from Europe, then it should take more than 8 hours to reach Orb and that will give him enough time till tomorrow.

**xxx**

Athrun parked his black Lamborghini in its designated slot. He can see the Representatives' car on its own slot as well telling him that Kira is already done with his meetings in the Parliamentary. Just as agreed earlier, he went straight to the study room and found the couple Lacus and Kira discussing about something.

"I'm sorry to intrude" He apologized as he went in.

"Oh no.. It's nothing Athrun. Kira and I were just discussing the possible place that we can go in Aprillius once we got there.. It's been a while since we had our vacation there." Lacus explained with a smile.

"Oh.. I see.. Then.. I guess anywhere would be fine so long as you two are together and safe."

"See..? I told you so.. anywhere would do just fine and besides there's somewhere I want to us to go, especially during the end of the summit. I want us to offer a flower in her memory and to those who fought together with us and lost their lives." Kira gently suggested to Lacus to which is simply nodded.

"Then, let's begin the discussion about the envoy that the United Kingdom sent who will be assisting us in the preparation of security measures." Athrun started. "Kira, have you seen the profile that they sent about the envoy?" he continued.

"Ah.. yes.. but it really doesn't say anything much about her so I had her investigated and told them to give the result to you." Kira browsed through the documents "Did they give it to you?"

"Ah yes.. apparently, their envoy is a 23 year old aristocrat in the name of Lady Victoria Stuart.. Wait.. let me finish reading the report. I received this before I went home so I did not have the time to read."

"Really?" Lacus was surprised. "Did you just say Victoria Stuart?

"Yes.. why?" both Athrun and Kira gave her an inquiring look.

"I just thought, the name sounds familiar. I have a distant cousin whom I met when I was fourteen, we continued to contact each other until she decided to enlist in ZAFT military to follow her first cousin. Can you show me her profile?" she inquired.

"Then I guess we are talking about the same person. Apparently, she resigned from being a ZAFT FAITH along with her cousin ZAFT White Commander Charles Stuart after she was released from two months of hospitalization and returned to their home in Scotland." Athrun was quite amused at the information he gathered.

"Heh.. so Lacus.. You still have distant relatives living in Earth." Kira teasingly said.

Lacus just smiled "Yes.. As I can remember though, she was very quiet and reserved, and the reason she came to Plants is to forget the fact that they are merely a tool of their parents to ensure the future of their noble lineage and conglomerate" Lacus said in a small voice then added – "I can still remember -"

"Life comes cheap, specially mine..." she said.

"Your what?-" Kira can't believe that Lacus is saying such things. Lacus immediately clarified.

"Not mine but theirs.. that's the belief Charles and Victoria have in common.. That because they are coordinators, they can just be replaced anytime and so they have a very little regard of their lives. They believe that serving the military is a very exciting game as they are to gamble their useless lives giving it a little purpose."

"How could that be.. A coordinator, having such line of thinking is totally unheard of" Athrun was shocked to learn that there are coordinators who do not view their physical superiority as a gift.

"Well then, I guess, it is settled" Kira said to adjourn the conversation as all of them had been very tired for the day's worth of work.

"We'll have her join in the planning and if possible, Lacus, can you accompany Athrun tomorrow in the airport? A familiar face might help her relax in a foreign soil. Moreover - " Kira decided not to continue his thoughts, if Athrun did not make a mention of it, then he guessed it's better not to delve on the issue of the unsettling picture attached to the woman's profile..

"Sure.. I love that.. We haven't seen each other for almost seven years now, I'll take my time convincing her to settle in this country if possible".

Athrun and Kira just smiled. They knew that Lacus might have been feeling a bit lonely by having no one to talk equally to. The Athha palace is just too big and lonely to comfort.

"I'll go ahead to my room then" Leaving the couple behind, Athrun hurried to the comforting silence of his room. He then strip off his clothes and went inside the shower to freshen up his senses. After a few minutes, he had emerged out of the shower and is drying himself when he remembered the photo he had taken home. He took it from where it was kept and went to an available frame and inserted the photo therein and put the frame on his bedside table. Unconsciously, his hand went to his neck towards his necklace. When he looked at the mirror, he can see the pendants adorning his necklace. One is the original Haumea stone and the other one is the engagement ring that he gave to Cagalli.

After coming back from space.. Kira decided to give back the ring to him which Cagalli had hidden in her jewellery vault. At first, he thought of perhaps looking for a new house for himself outside the palace but the couple asked him to join them there and besides he's already got a room on his own even before they came, though, just painfully beside Cagalli's room. And so to keep some unwanted reminder of painful past, the wall between him and Cagalli's room which was connected by a door was destroyed making the princess' room now a part of his room. Even so, at night.. he can't help feeling restless as memories come flooding in; be it in dreams or just like now that he's wide awake. The worst scenarios are those nights that he'll wake up wanting from a realistic dream which will keep him awake for the whole night.

He then subconsciously take a look at the profile of the envoy sent by the UK government, she looked similar _"her"_, but he knew, no matter how similar they are, just like all the others, they can never be the real thing. He then nonchalantly threw back the said document and dived to the bed. The very same bed that had been a witness not only of their shared moments together, but as well of his sufferings for the past years.

"_Cagalli... How am I supposed to let you go...?"_ With that in mind, he obligingly let tiredness and sleep claim him.

**xxx**

**Read and please post your thoughts, I would appreciate knowing what you guys think about it.. ^_^**


	3. Meeting you

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. Some other character names are just randomly thought of and have no relevance to real life.**

**xxx**

**Meeting you...**

**xxx**

He can sense a lot of people walking by but he chose to ignore them and focused his vision outside the window, there are things that had been disturbing him for a while now. His first stop will be in North America before he will proceed to the eastern part of the globe and see the progress of the branches located there.

As he watched the clouds just outside the window, a memory of his conversation with the Head of the Defence Ministry came in. _"What? You want us to what?" _the mere idea alone is absurd.

"_We would like you and your cousin Lady Victoria to join the Royal Military and perhaps command them or if you could, please train our cadets to become capable soldiers especially in mobile suit combat.." _The Minister of Defence had called him privately to this manor only to be told of such an absurd idea.

"_I'm sorry Duke Dermail, perhaps you called out the wrong person. I don't even want to hear such words being spoken in my presence.. So if you'll excuse me –" _He stood up, ready to proceed to the door.

"_Please Lord Stuart.. We ask for your reconsideration.. Indeed, the world had been experiencing a period of peace but we still cannot be certain of the future. Other countries had been advancing their technology and military training and we can't afford for our country to be left behind. Especially, when we have very capable individuals like you in the Council." _The elderly man explained as he motioned to Charles to hear him first.

"_It is as you said, I am a very capable person in the Council of Nobles, so I don't see why is there a need for me to serve the military. And as to my cousin, isn't her hand in our conglomerate enough help for this country's economy? Do I have to enumerate to you the things we have done in order to help this country's political and economic stability after the war..? It's not like we are a country in the verge of collapse, or are you people just want supremacy over the others?" _He hated confrontations but it seems it's unavoidable. Duke Dermail was rendered momentarily speechless upon hearing those words from the normally polite aristocrat.

"_Is – Isn't it natural to want for something better..? Men are afraid to be weak and that is why we train to become stronger.. Especially when we want to assure the security of our own people so they will continue to live comfortably and support the government."_ It dawned on Duke Dermail that convincing this man might prove to be more difficult than advising the Prime Minister to enter into a mutual military agreement.

Charles raised one defined brow and counter the old man as reasonable as he can. _"You only want to become stronger if you're seeing someone as an enemy or a threat Duke Dermail. If there is a threat, it's only then that a need to protect someone arises. If not, then your superiority will only come as boast and will ignite a conflict in the neighbouring countries, especially to ours which happed to be a compact continent." _Charles then heaved a sigh and continued.

"_Moreover, the experience we had in the past war which almost took both of our lives.. made us realize that there's more to life than toying it or giving it away without definite purpose. Ever since that day when my life was saved, I vowed to never again enter the battlefield or do anything that will help ignite a war.. And that is why we decided to come home and lead a different path of which we can become more of help but not necessarily sacrificing our own self – worth.." _This time, he's already opening the door.

"_So please, I hope that this will be the last mention of you asking me to join the military. I would also appreciate it if you will never say a word about it to my cousin. Otherwise, the name we bear and the prestige it carries – I won't hesitate throwing it away if only to leave this country." _The last words were spoken politely but he's eyes were threatening. Before the middle aged man can say anything, Charles had closed the door and is now on his way to the waiting car.

"_Damn old man..! To think that he'll pull that off for me today.." _Charles cannot keep his calm. He has another personal and more selfish reason why he decided to loath war. He can't afford to be alone, not anymore..

"_Even if it was only for a while.. It was still very lonely.. For the first time, I realized just how sad our life had been albeit in different circumstances.. Isn't it..?" _His mind then shifted to a certain blond woman.

Charles awaken from his reverie when he heard an announcement, the plane is now about to land in the international airport of Canada. After he fastens his seatbelt, he stretched his arms and neck to ease some tensions away. He's not bringing any secretary on his business trips, they'll just be in the way. Normally, it would have been him and Victoria together but her acceptance to the request of the Queen made him go to this trip alone. He's hoping that her trip to Orb will be just fine, he then decided to call her up once he gets the time.

**xxx**

She has been flying for the last seven hours, traversing through the seas in the uppermost part of the atmosphere. According to her calculation, she should be reaching Orb's territory in the next one and a half hour. Her last proper meal had been 11 hours ago and she's already starting to feel hungry but she doesn't want to eat while flying at a high speed, besides her provisions should only be used in worst case scenarios.

"_Bear with it my stomach, I couldn't have predicted this stupid arrangement I am currently in right?" _She had sent a message to the embassy advising them of her itinerary.

Ever since she had crossed to the eastern part of the globe, she'd been busy looking down the blue seas and the combined brown and green topography. There's something that has been bugging her though, as she look down on the land formations, she's beginning to have a strange feeling of familiarity which is odd because she is certain that it is her first time flying this route.

"_Perhaps, it's something I saw from some movie viewing before_" she just shrugs off the uncomfortable feeling as she is now starting to get a headache.

"_Oh crap! I'm getting a headache and a starving stomach as well.. I need to get there faster." _She then changed speed and is now lining through the skies.

**xxx**

"_I am glad to have met you Cagalli..." _Just when he was about to kiss her, the person in front of him started to shatter to pieces. The next time he knew, she's already being swallowed by a black hole so he frantically stretched out his hands to catch her.

"_Athrun! Let go.. I cannot afford it if you too -" _Just as when he's already inches away from her, she motioned her head left and right as a sign of resignation and pulled back her hands out of his reach.

"_I love you.. I'll always will.." _she said then her figure disappeared in the vast darkness of space where remnants of destroyed mobile suits and ships are scattered.

"_Cagalliii!" _He desperately tried to find her in that vast darkness but to no avail, feeling desperate, he shouted her name over and over again in the hope that she will hear him and lead him to where she is. Just when he thought that there's no more hope, a small light caught his attention till it grow bigger and bigger that it became blinding-.

"Hah-" Athrun wake up and realize that the sun's rays crept through his windows. He forgot to close the curtains last night. He glanced at the clock adjacent to his bed and it's showing 6:45 in the morning.

"_The sun is sure sunny today.. Even though it's still early." _He decided to get up off the bed and head towards the bathroom. He then recalled his dream.

"_No.. That wasn't a dream. If anything, that's a nightmare." _There go those cruel dreams again. No matter how much he tried to stretch both of his arms or his whole body, he would never have the opportunity to catch her even once. Taunting him of the reality, that no matter what he does, he can never get to hold her again.

"_And to think that it was in my dreams.. Is this somehow a punishment for leaving her behind before..? I can't be happy even in my dreams.. Do you resent me that much Cagalli? " _These are his thoughts while under the shower.

Once he's finished, he immediately went to his closet and wore his Admiral uniform. He has to be early today to meet the envoy who will be landing in the international airport. They can't afford to have them land in one of the military facilities, it's too crucial for their national security. Before heading towards the door, he cast a loving glance to the frame in the bedside table and smiled gently then opens the door and walk through the corridor. He met one of the servants and asked if she had seen Kira and Lacus.

"Kira – sama and Lacus – sama are already in the dining area waiting for you Athrun – sama" the servant informed him while holding some laundry.

"Alright.. Thank you then.. I'll go there now." He went straight to the dining area and found the couple chatting.

"Good morning.." He greeted the two. "Both of you are early today."

"Good morning Athrun.." Both of them replied. Lacus then continued.

"It's because I don't want to keep you waiting before we go to the airport and besides I can't sleep well last night from excitement." She's smiling brightly and giggled.

"I see.. That's good then, since it's been a while when you last saw and interacted with a relative.." He returned her smile and commented politely.

"Ah.. Kira, about the disputes in the western territory.. It seems that it's being headed by a group who wants to declare their separation from their home country and become a part of Orb. I'll give you the details about it once I get a hold of much deeper information." He recited to Kira as they forgot to discuss about it last night.

"Thank you.. I'll be counting on you then. Really, I've been thinking about some possibilities that it might be the case, but to actually have that in reality.. I have a bad feeling about this.. Our neighbouring country is not impressed about the idea that Orb is actually headed by a Coordinator like us." Kira had been worried about that fact since he ascended to the office as the Chief Representative. There's no problem in the internal affairs of their government since both Coordinators and Naturals had been living at ease with each others' presence and are working hand in hand in expanding their economy. Making them an even more formidable country in terms of technology and economy, despite being an average sized.

"Ah.. I've been worried about that as well.." Athrun can't help but trace back when the conflict started.

"Ever since the completion of Neo – Heliopolis 01 and 02.. People from various places of the world came to apply citizenship in our country. Somehow, I can sympathize to those affected countries. Most of the people who applied are of reliable backgrounds if not financiers who wish to expand their industry towards the Plants' economy. The loss of reliable manpower and financial players might be too heavy of a burden especially to those whose economy isn't doing well, even though they cannot blame the people for hoping of greener pastures". Athrun can't help but sigh, perfect harmony is really difficult to achieve when there's a clear picture of inequality.

"My.. my.. Before you both ruin your mood. Why don't you try to enjoy the food first? It's a shame to have a heavy conversation in front of a tasty meal which Myrna – san took her time in preparing for us." Lacus intervened before their discussion will trace back to a not so long past.

"I guess you are right.. Myrna – san thanks for your hard work.." Kira looked at Cagalli's nanny who had also assumed the responsibility of taking care of them inside the palace.

"Oh, it's nothing Kira – sama.. This Myrna will be happy as long as I can see you all healthy and doing fine. Now, please eat well so will gain enough strength and sustain the day." Kira just smiled at her reply. Myrna had always been nurturing, even after she learned of Cagalli's death, she remained strong and expressed her desire to serve him too. He's always grateful of her about that.

**xxx**

Victoria can already see the moon shaped island which indicated that she's already near the Orb's territory. She then descended at a lower altitude and reduced her speed while passing by a detached island, then proceeded in sending permission to enter Orb.

"Calling Orb Control... This is a mobile suit belonging to the United Kingdom, I am currently approaching your nation. I wish to enter your territory as an envoy sent by my government for a security agreement. Please grant me the permission to enter your country." She sent her audio request and waited for a reply, it took her three minutes of waiting before she received a reply.

"This is Orb Control, we have received your request and you may now enter our territory. Please follow the coordinates being sent to you as your point of landing." She looked at the coordinates and smiled in relief.

"Thank you for accepting my request. I will be arriving in 10 minutes." She was occupied in her conversation that it's already too late for her to dodge a source of heat hitting one of her engines.

"Crap! What on earth was that?" she cursed under her breath.

"What happened? Are you alright?" the person on the other line must have heard her cry and swearing.

"Ah.. It's nothing serious, I was hit by a missile while passing through an island. Kindly inform the airport that I will be having a crash landing.." She's now losing balance, but somehow managed to keep flying as she searched the island below. She then saw a small group of people which she deduced are the ones who fired the missile at her.

"_Who are they? Rebels? No, this not part of Orb's territory yet.. Then are they part of the neighbouring government?" _It's when she recalled the warning given to her by the Defence Ministry and gave a sigh of relief that she had not been hard headed to come here in an ordinary plane.

"_I know it's quite unsettling but I never thought that it's this critical. Did they mistake me as part of Orb's military flying low to spy? How foolish! They did not even try to get my identity or anything." _She decided to just let them be since she cannot afford to retaliate while being away from her mother country, and besides, she's not even a part of the military. Her designation is only similar to a diplomat and unless she will have the express authority given by her homeland, she must as far as practicable, avoid actions which will ignite a conflict between her country and the other.

**xxx**

While on their way to the International airport to welcome the envoy, Athrun noticed that the sun is really shining brightly today as if giving promise for a wonderful day. He glanced through the sea outside and saw a seagull flying freely.

"_What a strong flap that was.." _His eyes then catch a view of a seemingly distressed aircraft flying unbalanced approaching the main island. Just when he arrived at the airport, did he learn that the aircraft belongs to the envoy and that the pilot had asked permission to crash land.

"Athrun.. Was it hit badly?" Lacus inquired, the distressed aircraft also caught her attention earlier, and the way it sway and stagger shows how much effort did the pilot take to make it to the airport.

"According to the headquarters, it was hit by a missile while approaching Orb. It must have been hit by some armed group in the neighbouring country." He answered as he watched the aircraft touched down and is now crashing to one of the fence of the airport. It looked like a fighter jet though than a normal plane.

By this time, the medics are already on standby but to their surprise, minutes after its crash landing, the aircraft moved towards its designated docking area where Lacus and he are waiting.

**xxx**

"_Damn! Talk about rough landing! I'm going to have an altitude and motion sickness with this crappy situation.." _Victoria hold on to the control really hard to continue flying and avoid crashing in one of the establishments. She had been flying irregularly and even with the experience she had, the moment she loses control of the balance, she would experience a rough rollercoaster ride.

She then saw the coordinates of the airport and did her best to touch down without transforming her mobile suit as she cannot afford to be suspected as a spy or enemy. _"Just a bit more.." _She convinced herself as she ram through one of the airports' solid wall.

"_What the heck! Aw.. shit! _She silently coursed as the slamming of her mobile suit caused her to be thrown off her seat a little and thus bumping her forehead on the upper controls since she did not wear a suit or a head protection. She felt like seeing some stars with the impact and felt like cursing the entire Defence Ministry in putting her in this kind of situation.

"It really hurts like hell.." She touched her aching forehead and saw blood on her hand. She then feel the trickling of blood from her temple through her face and see the red liquid against her white polo. She waited for some minutes to settle before she wiped off the blood with her arms as she can now see the incoming cars.

"I better move from here.. It's better to dock this thing properly before I get off and let them tend my injuries." She then slowly proceeded to one of the docking terminals which was assigned to her. Behind, she can see the cars following.

When she was sure that she had been properly docked, she slowly opened the cockpit and with all her effort and will to stand up as she's already starting to get dizzy. Once she stepped outside the cockpit, she securely closed it but as she tried to balance herself, she realized that she's already sliding off causing her body to slam to the floor albeit saved as she cushioned her fall by a late on the air flip.

"_It is still another sore I earned though" _She grimaced as she can feel another injury on her legs. Just then the medics came in rushing to help her.

**xxx**

Athrun and Lacus, walked outside the building to meet up the people aboard the aircraft. But to their surprise, the aircraft they first thought of as a fighter jet is actually a mobile suit at closer look. From their point of view, the mobile suit could be a GUNDAM based on its material and design, its color is a combination of pale green and blue.

"Are they sending someone from their military?" Lacus asked him.

"That was not in the information we gathered, I am sure that the person they are sending is a part of the aristocracy who is not a part of their military, but who knows, perhaps since it's your relative, she could be part of UK's military after joining the Defence Ministry." He can only speculate. They then saw the cockpit opened and revealed its pilot standing unsteadily.

"That must be Victoria.." Lacus commented when she noticed her long blond hair. She's not wearing any body suit or head gear so she must have sustained some injuries with the impact. The next thing she knew, the woman's sliding off the mobile suit but somehow managed to flip through the air decreasing her descent impact but never the less, she came falling to the ground.

"Ouch... That looks like it really hurts a lot don't you think Athrun?" She can feel that the woman must have been writhing from the fall based on how she remained in her position and waited for the medics to help her.

"Ah.. That fall would really hurt a lot even for someone like her." They decided to wait for the medics in giving her first aid, before they came forward.

It took around ten minutes when the medical team finished their job. She only suffered few bruises due to her fall and one visible wound on her forehead which had been bandaged properly. She glanced around to see if a representative of her embassy is around when her eyes caught a sight of two important looking individuals intently watching the happening.

Victoria was taken aback upon seeing the two individuals, they both look familiar specially the pink haired woman. She readied herself as they came approaching her way - - just then she remembered who the woman is -

**xxx**

Lacus and Athrun decided to step forward as the medics started to walk away after the patient had assured that she's fine already and doesn't need to go to the hospital. They noticed her turning her head left and right as if looking for someone. Lacus is the first one to come closer to her.

"Victoria.. I'm sorry that you have to arrive in our country in that situation. Does it still hurt a lot?" Lacus asked with concern written on her face.

"Don't worry.. I'm fine. I'm just a little dizzy but I should be fine.. And - it's been a long time since we last saw each other Lacus." After she fixed her bloodied polo, she looked up to Lacus then stands up extending her hand and gave her a small smile.

"Oh my... I'm very glad, you still remember me after all these years -" Lacus happily exclaimed but her smile froze as she stared at Victoria's face.

"I... Uh.. Ahm.." Lacus can't find the words to say. She's staring intently on her eyes, she then questioned herself if Victoria's eyes had always been amber instead of light brown. As far as she can remember, she was fond of Victoria's eye color being light brown which is uncommon considering that she's blond.

"What? Is there something wrong on my face? Is there a blood stain left?" she asked her when Lacus continued to stare at her which she found uncomfortable. She recalled that Lacus is a distant relative as Charles explained to her, when she told him that she looked familiar upon seeing her face on the television during an International Conference a year ago. Then something flashed through her mind as a memory of meeting her.

"Ah no.. no – nothing.. I just thought you looked different from before." Lacus then glanced to Athrun, this is definitely not something she had expected. No wonder the one of the medics was murmuring of something like _"She oddly looked the same.. it's like they're twins.."_

"Indeed.. it has been a while since we last saw each other.. But I'm glad to meet you here. I'm currently this country's Minister of Foreign Affairs, so we will be able to talk while dealing with the security agreement.. By the way, let me introduce you to one of our admirals to who's in – charge in the agreement." Lacus motioned her hand to Athrun.

Victoria then cast her gaze upon the man in white and blue uniform behind Lacus and supplied the information while having a teasing smile on her face.

"The most sensational ZAFT Red graduate, 1 year ahead of us.. Assigned as a special agent and also appointed to FAITH around the same time as I was.. A hero for the last two wars and an exceptional sharp shooter.. Though, it was a shame not to meet you when you were appointed to FAITH, it is a great honor to meet you Athrun Zala.. I am Victoria Stuart representing the United Kingdom's National Defence Ministry" she then extended her hand to him and saw him flinched a little with her recitation, he then looked at her and motioned his hand to accept her greetings.

**xxx**

Athrun didn't know how to react to the woman's recitation. _"I guess it can't be helped since both of us were from ZAFT and specially appointed to FAITH.." _As he saw her hand extended to him in an offer of handshake.

"I don't know whether to feel flattered or to be embarrassed, but I'm glad to meet you Miss Stuart- " he raised his eyes to look at her only to be greeted by a surprise.

He can't believe what his eyes are seeing.. _"This is absurd.. Am I dreaming again..?" _He asked himself as his eyes are transfixed at the sight in front of him.

"_For how many times, did I wish to see your face and hold you in my arms again..? I wished over and over until almost giving up hope.. Finally you're here, and in front of me again.. Can I really hold unto this?" _Athrun doesn't want to blink, afraid that the person in front of him will disappear or just like his other dreams, her figure might shatter into pieces.

"Ca – galli.. -" He called her name.. "Cagalli.."

Victoria heard him mumble something but she cannot quiet hear it. She can only catch the word 'gali'. _"Lacus and this person.. They sure are acting very strange.." _she thought as she watch Lacus and Athrun deeply staring at her. She faked a cough.

"Uhurmm... Uhm.. Staring is quite rude you know." She said trying to catch their attention. Just then Athrun said something loud enough for her to hear very well.

"Cagalli.." Athrun called to her again. This caused Victoria to raise one of her brows, inquiring on their weird reactions upon looking at her face and saying something she cannot understand.

"I don't know if you're talking about something or if you're mistaking me with someone else but would you mind explaining.. What's the matter with you two?"

The slight annoyance in her voice brought Athrun back to his senses – his eyes then automatically shifted to Lacus as if asking her about the situation, but she's also as clueless as he was.

"I.. uhm..-" He doesn't know just where to start..

**xxx**

**Read and please post your thoughts.. I'm actually contemplating whether I should continue publishing the story or not. I think the plot is too much for those who are not politically inclined, so, I might as well stop publishing this here early on..**


	4. False Hope

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. Some other character names are just randomly thought of and have no relevance to real life.**

**xxx**

**False Hope...**

**xxx**

The car just arrive in the Parliament Building, he then noticed that the cars of the other emirs are already on their respective places..

"_They seemed to be interested about the envoy sent by the United Kingdom's government arriving today. I have to make sure to check with Athrun and Lacus later for updates.." _He then proceeded to the conference room and was greeted by the waiting emirs.

"Good morning Kira – sama.." Everyone in the room greeted him in almost unison.

"Good morning everyone.. It seems that everyone's early today so let's just go to the most urgent topic." Kira then read through the two most important topics that they had to discuss.

"_As I thought, it's about the envoy and the conflict in the western borders." _Kira give a deep breath and prepare for the questions he expected to receive.

"Kira – sama, the most urgent matter that we have to discuss is about the incident that the United Kingdom's envoy had experience on the way to our country." Emir Kaguya Seien started.

"Indeed.. Just what do the United Kingdom's government mean in sending us someone from their military in a fighter jet? We only agreed to have them participate in the preparation planning for the security surveillances before the mass take off in Kaguya.. Aren't they underestimating the security that we are providing in our own country?" Emir Youlan Khou supplied the question.

"It is indeed questionable Kira – sama.. Just what is the meaning of this?" The other emirs followed.

"Everyone, please don't be upset so soon. As of now, Lacus and Athrun are already meeting the envoy at the airport.. So before I can answer all your questions with certainty, we need to have the current situation at the airport first." Kira speak firmly.

"The most pressing matter though is the conflict we are having in our western borders.. As we all know, after the war.. Our country was able to maintain a balance economy and further advance our technology. With the completion of our space colonies Neo – Heliopolis 01 and 02, many people seek entrance and citizenship in our country in the hope that they will be given the equal opportunity." He continued.

"But of course! That was because we are a neutral country, making our population a combination of competitive Coordinators and Naturals who did not view each other as enemies.. It's only natural that we progress.." One of the emirs answered.

"Precisely the point, it's because we have something that other countries did not have; that people come seeking permission to become one of us. Be it to just live comfortably or take advantage the favourable relations that we have with other countries, especially the Plants. Though I can't delve further on the issue as of now, since I'm still waiting for the report from Athrun as to the extent of the movement from our neighbouring country, it is safe to assume that a portion of our neighbour's population wants us to claim their territory. Especially the islands detached from the mainland." Kira delivered the last part of his speech in a small voice, the emirs looked at each other.. They cannot decide the right course of action to take.

Just then, one of his assistant came behind him and whispered. _"Kira – sama.. A phone call came from the airport. They informed that the envoy came in a distressed mobile suit and not a fighter jet." _

"_I understand.. Tell them to have the current situation fully secured, don't let the media smell it before we can properly talk to the envoy.. And have Admiral Zala or Minister Clyne call me for any update from there.." _He whispered back and motioned him to go back and relay the message.

"_Understood Sir.." _The man then walk back to his post and picked up the phone.

**xxx**

"I.. uhm.." Athrun is totally lost for words as he doesn't know what to say to the woman in front of him. Just then, a group of people arrived in hurried steps and called out the woman.

"Lady Stuart.. Were you alright? Don't you have any wounds or injuries..? We're from the embassy, we learned of your permission to crash land.." Asked by the woman who seems to be the head of the group. The woman bearing Cagalli's face just smiled and excused herself from Athrun and Lacus.

"Please excuse me for a while, I need to talk to them first." She then turned her back on them and walks towards the approaching group. He turned to Lacus.

"Just what is the meaning of this Lacus..? Her eyes.. No.. She – she look just like Cagalli.. No.. That woman is Cagalli! I can't possibly be mistaken!" Athrun realized that his hands are trembling as he combed his hair backwards, as if trying to clear out his mind.

"I don't know as well Athrun.. I know indeed that my cousin has a resemblance to Cagalli – san but.. that face.. it is Cagalli – san! but how could that be possible?" She stared at him with equally shaken eyes.

"Anyway, the current situation doesn't tell us anything, so.. Let's calm down and think it over, we have plenty of time to watch her over and gain some information. Just calm down.." Lacus herself is having hard time digesting the situation, for she is sure that this woman's presence will definitely shake Kira who took years to finally accept that his twin was dead.

"I – I guess you are right.." He then sighed deeply and watches intently the woman as she talk to the group.

**xxx**

"Lady Stuart, can you tell us what happened?" The ambassador asked her.

"I was hit by a missile while approaching Orb's territory.. I was careless though, I'm sorry for making you all worry.." Victoria simply told her.

"Shall we inform the national government then? They told us to keep an eye on your arrival and inform them of any development.." she asked her directly.

"Oh no.. Please, I don't want the government to know of the distress I went through. If possible, I don't want other people to know that this incident happened. It seems that the Orb's government will have a good job in covering it.. So if you could, just tell them that I arrived safely. We don't want to create a crack with this country's relations right?" she answered her thoughtfully, which made the woman smile.

"I did not know that you can become a good bureaucrat, you could have been an ambassador or politician yourself.." she then added "By the way, I am Anne Saint Claire .. Just call me Anne.. it's nice to finally meet you Lady Victoria of the Stuarts.." she extended her hand for a handshake which Victoria received with a wide smile.

"I'll bear that in mind.. It's my pleasure to meet you too Lady Anne of the Saint Claire family.. call me Victoria.. I've heard a lot about you from my cousin when I was young. It's unfortunate though, I should be meeting you all decently but with the blood and the bandage on me.. It's hardly decent." She added the conversation to lighten the mood which caused the surrounding people to laugh.

"Well, we can't be perfect anytime so it's best to make do of the situation that we are in.. Oh – by the way, we have a car readied as you requested." She then looked at her intently and whispered something.

"It seems that you already met with the people from the Athha household, did they say anything weird to you?" Anne continued just enough for her to hear.

"Hmm.. now that you mention it, they were acting strange.. Even Lacus who is a distant relative of mine seems to be shocked upon seeing my face." She recounted their gaping at her.

"I see.. No wonder, it must have been a shock on them just like when I first saw your picture.. You have a very uncanny resemblance to the previous princess of this country. I did not have the opportunity to see her in person though." She explained.

"Oh.. I see. And that princess' name is Cagalli?"

"You know her?" Anne was surprised she spouted the name.

"Nope.. But I've heard a lot about her.. Cagalli Yula Athha right..? She was quite famous during the previous wars.. It was a pity she died young, but it's because of her that Charles is still with me." Victoria then became curious of the blue haired man's relationship towards the said princess. Come to think of it, why is he serving as an Admiral in Orb when he can have quite a good position in Plants? As a memory played in her mind, she remembered of Yzak Joule and Dearka who remained in ZAFT even after the first war. She then shrugs off the idea.. she's not here to pry on other people's business but only for one specific purpose.

"Indeed.. it was a waste to lose her.. Good thing that her twin brother picked up her vacant position and led this country to progress again. And unlike our own country, this place is a haven for us Coordinators. Just like in the Plants, you can see a lot of us here too." Anne then finally took notice of her bloodied clothes.

"Would you like to change clothes first? It seems that the Foreign Minister and the Admiral over there are waiting for you. I suppose, you will be taken immediately to their Parliament and meet with the Chief Representative right?" Victoria then remembered how unsightly she must have been.

"Oh.. I'm sorry.. and thank you for making me remember. Yes, no need to wait for me Anne. I'm sure that you also have lots to do in the embassy.. I should get going then.." She then walked back to the waiting pair, then suddenly turned her head back and said.

"By the way, Charles wanted to say hi to the lovely Ambassador from the Saint Claire family!" she then continued walking and did not see the way the woman blush. She faced the remaining of the group.

**xxx**

"As you heard, Lady Stuart landed safely in the airport. I am expecting that nothing will come out about this incident, you understand that, right?"

"Yes Ma'am." They answered obediently. They started walking back to the waiting cars, she then looked back on the woman who's now on her way back to Minister Clyne and Admiral Zala. As she glanced, a glimpse of memory she's been trying to forget came in.

"_But..Do you have to do this?" _the woman cannot believe what she is hearing from the man.

"_I have decided to do this.. Please, support me with just this one.. I promise, this will be the only time.." _the man's face changed from being authoritative to pleading.

"_I know it was hard for you, but this is not right! You know it isn't! You are playing god!" _she tried to convince him to snap out of it.

"_I beg of you.. please understand me.. Do this for me, will you?" _the man gently asked which made the woman give in to his wishes.

The opening of the car's door brought the Ambassador to present and she simply thanked the driver while getting in the car. As the car started to drive out of the airport, a thought came to her.

"_It seems that you are quite happy now.. If that's the case, then I won't mind doing it again if only for your sake, and how have you been doing since then? You haven't even contacted me, not once.. I don't seem to have the heart to face you just yet either.." _The smile on her face was melancholic, as she addressed her unheard commentary to a certain person.

**xxx**

Athrun and Lacus can already see the returning woman as she finished her conversation to the group. With a more composed disposition, they readied to welcome her back.

"I'm sorry to keep you both waiting.. I need to clear some things with them." Victoria explained as she came closer to them.

"Oh.. It's nothing.. We understand that there are things you need to speak with to your embassy." Lacus assured her kindly.

"Will you be releasing an official announcement about this incident? You did not even bother to retaliate with your attackers.." Athrun inquired which earned a raised brow from Victoria.

"There's really no need to do that, is there? This incident is just an isolated case and if it's between you and your neighbour's country, then I'll only make the condition worse by involving my own country as a third wheel. As to why I did not retaliate, it's simple.. Had I chosen to attack those people, I'll only end up killing all of them.. I am not even a part of my government's military, and even if I am, it's going to be an overkill you know.. I was sent, only to cooperate with you people in making surveillances for the upcoming summit. Moreover, it was also my fault for foolishly flying low, they must have thought that I was a spy from your country." That said, she averted her eyes on them and looked at her mobile suit.

"Besides, I can't afford to cause such chaos in a foreign land with that thing right? It's one of the things I've decided to abandon though, like you two, I would like it for this peace to continue.. in whatever little way I can." Lacus just smiled upon hearing her say those words.

"I am glad Victoria that you have changed for the better. We'll then, let's start from the beginning.. Welcome to the United Emirates of Orb and we're hoping you will enjoy your stay here." Lacus then proceeded to hug her.

"Ah.. I sure will.." she hugged her back then looked at Athrun and addressed him.

"I already have an idea, why the two of you looked so shocked upon seeing me. I'm sorry for your loss but please don't be bothered by my presence, if anything.. I assure you that I am not a dead person making an apparition in front of you, and besides, my background is genuine you know.." She extended her hand to him for a formal handshake.

"I understand.. We – we're sorry for the confusion earlier." He received her hand and felt that it is way different from the calloused hands he was so used to hold before. _"What a shame to have mistaken her." _Perhaps, his being had unconsciously given up letting go of Cagalli's memories a long time ago, thus disabling him to move even one step from where he was when she died.

"Would you like us to escort you to your hotel? I'm sure you're tired from long hours of flying.." Lacus suggested to her. Victoria thought that the offer was tempting but she has a habit of finishing things off earlier then have all the rest she can later.

"Oh – about that.. I don't intend to go directly to the place where I should be staying, but I do have a request. Before we go to your Parliament, can I go somewhere to change my clothes and grab something to eat? It is true that I had been flying for the last eight and a half hours and my last meal had been more than twelve hours ago. I'm already very hungry.." The changing of her facial expression earned a small laugh from the two.

"I see.. No problem then.. If you want to change clothes, then I can accompany you to the bathroom in one of the offices here, if you don't mind." Lacus volunteered.

"That's going to be of help. Thank you.. I don't need somewhere flashy just to get dressed" Victoria then picked up her luggage and followed Lacus' lead.

"Athrun, please wait for us there.. and can you please have someone get some food for our guest?" Lacus instructed while waiving her hand.

"I got it.. You two just take your time.." He then proceeded to ask one of the assistants present to get some appropriate food for take – out.

**xxx**

When there's only the two of them, Lacus glanced over to Victoria and she inquired teasingly. "What is it Lacus? You did not believe what I said earlier..?"

"I'm sorry.. It's not that.. Indeed I was shocked when I saw you, and you were so different from before. I almost believed you were Cagalli – san.. My boyfriend – he will surely be surprised when he sees you. It took him years to accept the death of his twin – sister you know.." She explained in a small voice.

"Eh? Your boyfriend? But wasn't Athrun Zala your fiancé? As far as I can remember when I go to visit your house, you told me that he is your boyfriend." She recounted nonchalantly.

Lacus hid her surprise, she was not expecting her to remember those trivial things. "Oh my.. You still remember "that", and it has been a very long time since then." She fake a smile, she's hoping that something like those won't come to her Victoria's mind as somewhere in her heart, Lacus is hoping that she will show signs of being Cagalli Yula Attha.

"What do you mean by "that".. Of course, I can't possibly forget everything. After all, you're one of the few relatives I have left. Actually, I had forgotten you for some time. Then after Charles reminded me, I remembered all your involvement during the past two wars. You did great Lacus, I'm proud to be related with you.." Victoria countered in a proud voice, and then continued.

"But it was such a waste you know.. Every girl I know back then in the Academy, wants to have the son of Chairman Zala all for themselves. And you lucky woman had to let him go. Oh well.. considering that you did let him go, I assume you found someone better.." she looked at her intently and caused Lacus to blush.

"Oh well.. You will soon meet him. He is the Chief Representative of this country anyway.." she can't control her embarrassment. "Anyway, I'm glad that your view in life had changed. May I ask what caused it?" she inquired politely.

"Well it just happened.. During the second war, I was almost killed when Lord Djibril fired the Requiem that unfortunately hit January and December.. At that moment, I thought that it'll be alright to just die like that and be forgotten by everyone. But then a feeling of loneliness I felt for the first came to realize and it was very painful. I can't even remember how that horrible incident happened, but the pain of being alone hunted me when I woke up. When I think about it, maybe, during my comatose.. My consciousness started to express its desire to live normally like everyone. Not as a soldier, not a tool.. but as someone who is a normal individual in this big world and space. Even if I am who I was, I surely can still change the direction of my life right? I might sound so selfish, but the happiness that I experienced of being free and normal individual makes me so happy." Victoria's speaking became very kind as memories she thought she did not possess came in like flashes of a movie being played in her mind.

"I see.. Then how about Charles?" Lacus asked about the other cousin.

"Oh don't worry about that measly person. He's very healthy and is doing well in the Parliament and taught me a lot of things in handling the conglomerate when we came back. I don't know if you know this, but, it's thanks to this country's princess that Charles and I still have each other until now. If Charles wasn't there when I woke up, I wouldn't have known what to do. I was so scared of the thought of being alone, and Charles' views changed too. Lacus, now, I can tell you proudly that my life is already very expensive! No one can possibly buy its price!..." she laughed softly much to Lacus secret dismay, as the ray of hope became dimmer and dimmer with each word she speaks.

"I see.. That's good to hear then.." Lacus can only give a half – hearted reply.

"_And I was hoping that a miracle is happening right in front of us.. Kira.. Will you be experiencing those waking nightmares again? now that someone who looks exactly like her is painfully walking in front of you..? She seems to be there, yet she isn't.." _Lacus continued to walk by her side as she thought about Kira's possible reaction.

Once they arrived at the bathroom, Victoria immediately went in and Lacus didn't wait long for her to come out. She's already freshen up.. _"It's seems like she took a quick shower".. _Unlike her attire when she arrived, what Victoria's wearing now is a much formal above the knee, light blue dress underneath a dark brown trench coat of the same length, and in place of her gladiator sandals are 3 inches dark brown stilettos with her long hair in a pony tail.

"_She is really different.. Cagalli – san won't be caught alive in that attire. She is indeed the Victoria from seven years ago who has matured." _Lacus can still recall how neatly dressed her relative was as part of her training while growing up.

"Oh my.. seems like you already took a quick shower.. So, you would really like to go straight to the Parliament from here, aren't you?" she confirmed her thoughts.

"Yes, I only have extra six hours of remaining energy left, I've been awake for the past 20 hours.. and I'm dead tired.. So I'll just have all the preliminaries done first before I hit the bed and wake up tomorrow." She winked at her as proof of her "reserved energy".

"Let's go then.. I'm sorry for the favour though.." Victoria motioned the both of them to go back while carrying her luggage. Lacus just willingly obliged.

When they were back, they saw Athrun talking to someone. He then finished his call as soon as he saw them coming. His eyes transfixed on the blond girl, then saw him move his head left and right as if in disagreement of something.

"Shall we go to the Parliament now? We have to have you properly received by our Chief Representative before we can officially start working. As for the Ambassador, I just called her and requested for her appearance in there too." Athrun then motioned that they go to the waiting cars.

"Thank you Admiral Zala.. I'll go to my assigned car then.." Victoria is now holding a bag which she assumed as food..

"You sure, you want to eat that on the way?" He looked at her sceptically.

"Yes Sir.." She cheerfully smiled at him, and added. "I was once a soldier so these kind of things are normal. Don't worry much.." She then followed the lead of her chauffeur and get on the waiting car.

**xxx**

When Athrun and Lacus finally got inside their assigned vehicle, he felt as if his energy had been drained so early in the morning. For this morning only, just how many times did he sigh so heavily and yet he's adding another one on the counting? Lacus, did not let her observation escape.

"Athrun.. I know, it's hard to keep focus but I hope that you'll eventually get over it. She is not Cagalli – san.. she may have the same face but she isn't the same person." Lacus reasoned out to him and he smiled sadly.

"I know that Lacus.. It's just that it's still painful, thinking that she's just right there but in reality, she isn't. No matter how similar looking the flowers are, they can never be the real thing.." His voice trailed off.

"_But what about this feeling? The feeling of familiarity the moment I saw her.. They were just the same when I'm with "her".. All those memories, they may be short, barely two years.. But we were always together in that short span of time.." _Athrun closed his eyes to take a rest when a song started to play on the radio.

"_Ohh... you are everything..."_

_Today, I saw somebody,_

_Who looked just like you.._

_She walks like you do,_

_I thought it was you.._

_As she turned the corner,_

_I called out your name,_

_I felt so ashamed when it wasn't you.. wasn't you... _

_You are everything and everything is you... _

_How can I forget?_

_When each place that I see,_

_Brings back memory of being with you._

He felt the car stopped and opened his eyes only to realize that they're already in front of the Parliament Building. He can't be more thankful than being saved from a cruel song. He immediately got out of the vehicle and opened the door for Lacus, then waited for the following vehicle to park. He looked around and saw that the ambassador is already waiting at the front door of the building.

**xxx**

"_Victoria.. I beg of you.. don't leave me alone.." _She can hear a very familiar voice.. She want to reach out to the voice but no matter how much she tried.. She can't get out of the surrounding darkness.

"_I'm here.. Do you hear me? I'm here..!" _she tried to shout on top of her voice but she still can't find anyone. She's very scared, there's nothing to hold on and she can't see anything in the middle of the vast darkness. She then decided to close her eyes and tried to remember what had happened that brought her in this vast darkness of space.

Her mind flew back to when she was young, her parents and uncle just came and went out of the big manor. There's only her cousin and her, learning about things.. They weren't almost given any break by the teachers saying _"it is their duty to learn such things to be useful someday".._ Even with their achievements, they never saw a loving smile from their parents, instead, they would hear;

"_It's only natural! We spent so much just to have you.. Continue learning and don't disappoint us.. otherwise, we'll have another set of you to be made.."_ Those words kept on ringing on their ears.. _"They have to be very good, if not.. they'll be discarded.. They have to be the best, if not, another set will be made to replace them.." _Just like the antique vase that was at the base of their grand staircase until it was removed and replaced with another one..

She then saw herself holding her cousin's hand while flying outside the Earth.. Outside of their suffocating prison.. The first taste of freedom had been very difficult, meeting people around was scary.. What if they won't like them? What if they aren't as useful toward them? But those worries were erased little by little as they learned that everyone is the same as they are.. Until she was forced to separate from the only person she can depend on when he was recruited for the military. She can still hear his words.

"_Don't worry.. Everyone has to die, it's just a matter of who will go first.. And it wouldn't make any difference right? After all, you and I are just something created to benefit the family we've grown up with. Our lives had been very cheap, it feels very expensive bargaining it with other people in the battlefield. Just calm down, and when you're ready.. come follow me.."_

And just like he said, she waited for the right time and followed him. People around her almost share the same idea.. _Everyone has to die, it's just a matter of who will go first.. Our lives are nothing compared to the future that's ahead of us.." _Those words were so reassuring, she lived believing in them.. This is much better than being the same as that vase.. Till one day..

She can see a lot of mobile suits, she is also inside one of them. A scum from the Earth had come to space to hurt their people. Just as she is advancing to that cursed base of them, a great and blinding light appeared and swallowed her, after that, she saw herself in the midst of darkness, she saw a little light and tried to go there.. But the more she comes closer.. the farther it goes. Until she felt like being pulled by a whirlpool of darkness and everything turned around –

"Nooooooo!" She suddenly got up of her seat..

"Milady, are you alright?" She heard the worried voice of the chauffer. She looked around, and realized that they are in an unfamiliar place. Her breathing was ragged as she remembered –

"That dream a – again..."

**xxx**

**What do you think about it? Read and please put in your thoughts..**


	5. You in my dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. Some other character names are just randomly thought of and have no relevance to real life.**

**000**

**A/N: After reviewing my story.. I realized that I rushed it too much, hoping I can end it as soon as possible.. losing my original intention, so I decided to rewrite where I messed up.**

**xxx**

**You... in my dream..**

**xxx**

"Nooooooo!" She suddenly got up of her seat..

"Milady, are you alright?" She heard the worried voice of the chauffer, then looked around and realized that they are in an unfamiliar place. Her breathing was ragged as she remember –

"That dream again..."

**xxx**

Taking time to compose the turmoil on her emotions, she took a deep breath and reach for the bottle of water. While drinking, she recounted that the recurring dream isn't merely a dream but it was a summary of her past. It will always end up with her getting hit by the bright light of the Requiem and seeing herself in a vast darkness.

"_Did the doctors made a mistake in erasing that memory? Aren't I suppose to forget the horror of those memories?" _her thoughts were disturbed by the voice of the chauffer.

"We are already in the Parliament House of Orb Milady.." he looked around her with concern in his eyes. She just gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thank you.. I'm alright, don't worry.. Well then, I'll leave my things here." She slowly gets out of the car and saw Kaguya waiting by the main door. There's also Lacus and Athrun Zala.

"This way Miss Stuart.." Athrun motioned as he lead the way going upstairs. The people that the group passed by cannot believe at the sight they are seeing.

"Isn't that Cagalli – sama?"

"Yeah.."

"Hey, look! She looks like Cagalli – sama!"

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Didn't Cagalli – sama die five years ago?"

"Is she a clone?"

Those are different murmurs that Victoria can hear. Athrun and Lacus both give her an apologetic look and she just nodded in appreciation. They then suddenly stopped, and as she looks ahead, they're already at the front door leading to the main conference room. She turned to Anne who just smiled at her and whispered.

"Good luck! Don't worry, this should be easy." Just then, Athrun opened the door for them. Just when Athrun opened the door, something flashed in her mind, of someone wearing a violet coat opening the door for her. She was startled for a moment, but decided that now is not the time to feel uncertain. She'll get through this smoothly.

**xxx**

Just when they about to move to another topic, the assistant formally informed the group that they envoy had arrived in the Parliament House and is on the way to the room.

"Well then, let's prepare for proper receipt of her representation." Kira then got up from his chair and move forward near the door while the emirs piled themselves behind Kira.

There were 3 knocks before the doors were opened and the visitors came to view. The first one to enter were Lacus and Athrun then followed by Ambassador Saint Claire and behind her is a blond woman –

"Cagalli – sama?.."

"Cagalli!" Kira and the other emirs shouted the name in unison.

"What does this mean.." again.. are the murmurs coming from the emirs which made Victoria uncomfortable. She just gave a small smile as courtesy, walk straight to Kira and with practiced etiquette she said –

"I'm sorry to inform, but I am afraid that I am not the person who you seek." Kira was stunned by her demeanour.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Victoria Stuart, representing the National Defence Ministry of the United Kingdom. I am here to give to you, Chief Representative Athha of the United Emirates of Orb, my letter of appointment as surveillance coordinator for a period of one month or until the end of the upcoming world summit. It is my country's wish that you receive my humble appointment.." she then handed to him an envelope that Kira took time accepting.

He read first her letter of appointment and advises an assistant to get the seal of his office before signing it and attaching the seal. Everyone in the room is utterly silent and Kira can't believe that he is able to do things despite the strong beating of his heart. And while he's returning a copy for the acceptance of her appointment, he extended his right hand for a formal handshake, then look at her straight to the eyes, he needs to do it for himself.

"I.. I hereby formally accept your appointment to our country Lady Stuart, we're looking forward to work with you and please enjoy your stay in our country." Gazing at her eyes, Kira is totally lost. There's no doubt about it, this woman is Cagalli. He is sure of his confidence that he.. of all people will never mistake his twin with another person no matter similar looking they are.

**xxx**

Victoria received the letter of acceptance with her other hand while her right hand is holding the Chief Representative's right hand in a handshake. When he looked at her, she also obliged to look at him in the eyes equally. Only to be disturbed by a feeling of familiarity in his blue gray eyes, followed by an odd feeling of being in that same room before. Come to think of it.. It wasn't the first time she felt this way since she landed, she also felt awkward towards Athrun Zala though she's been trying to ignore it. As she tried to wonder why and analyze for possible reasons, a headache started to creep in making her hold his hands tighter.

"Th – thank.. you.." her stance wobbled, but Kira automatically caught her by the shoulder.

"Are.. are you alright..?" He worriedly asked.

"Y – yes.. Thank y – you for worrying Chief Representative Athha. It must have – been the – the fatigue Sir, since I've piloted my means of transportation from my country to here, not to mention I lost some amount of blood with my wound." That was a blatant lie! She can fly for hours or days but will never act this stupidly. However, she can never admit that just thinking of where they could have met before is giving her a severe headache, that she felt all her energy drained. It was a good thing Anne came to help immediately.

"Victoria.. what's the matter? Are you hurt somewhere?" she asked.. "Do you want us to go now?" she added the following words in a whisper.

"Ah.. Yes please Anne." She whispered back.

"We thank you Ladies and Gentlemen and to you Chief Representative Athha of accommodating us kindly today. Since the formal acceptance is already finished, if it's okay with you all... We will now be taking our leave." Anne asked politely.

"You're welcome Ambassador Saint Claire.. Though it's unfortunate that you won't be able to accept our invitation for lunch, I have no choice but agree for your leave so that Miss Stuart can rest.." Kira responded.

"Well then, allow me to escort you ladies back to your cars, I will also discuss your assignment for tomorrow Miss Stuart." Athrun volunteered and Victoria just nodded to avoid looking at him in the eyes. She really isn't feeling the least comfortable of her situation..

"_Why do they feel familiar to me now..?"_ While gently massaging her temple to clear out her mind, she simply followed the instructions subconsciously. _"I must be very tired.. Yes.. Just very tired... I need to get a good sleep." _She was forced to focus on the present when they stopped and see that Athrun is looking at her intently.

"Huh – I.. I'm sorry.. Did you say something..?" there's no point trying to make them believe she listened when she did not.

"It's alright.. I understand.. What I'm trying to say is.. We'll meet you at the airport at 8:30 in the morning then fly to Onogoro Island and have your mobile suit fixed before we bring you to Kaguya, if it's alright with you." Athrun is kind enough to repeat his words for her.

"Oh.. sure.. But it is really alright that you repair my mobile suit? Won't I be imposing too much on you?" she started to blush as he's still looking intently at her.. _"What on earth is wrong with me? Goodness.. I just met the man." _

She then remember her cousin's reminder.. _"Don't indulge yourself in the company of a stranger.." _it snapped her back to reality and remembered that perhaps who the man is seeing is not her but someone else..

"Don't worry.. it's nothing.. Just consider it a as welcome and apology gift from us.." Upon arriving at the main door and before Victoria stepped inside the car, Athrun called out.

"Miss Stuart.. Are you sure, you aren't feeling any familiarity being in this place? Can't you remember us meeting before?" Victoria froze and unable to answer immediately. After a while, she turned back her head to him and said –

"Unfortunately.. not a glimpse.. It's my first time to be here Admiral Zala, and first time meeting all of you.." she answered then hurriedly got in the car. Her head is hurting so much, it feels like splitting into two. Anne who followed to check on her, immediately got inside the car.

**xxx**

"Victoria.. are you alright? How are you feeling?" she checked on her bag.

"Anne.. Thank you.. To be honest.. My head is hurting so much.." She's now holding her head with both hands she the creeping pain attacked.

"Don't you have any medicine? Did Charles give you any medicine for your headache?" she continued to find anything on her bag.

"I – I have.. It's in the luggage though.. I did not think that I'll be needing it since it's been years from the last attack." She closed her eyes and breathes in then released it slowly trying to relax. Anne opened the luggage on the floor and finds the medicines.

Upon finding what she's been looking for, she closed her eyes as guilt tried to attack her being. With determined look, she gave Victoria the medicine and a bottle of water.

"Here, drink this.. You should feel better." She took the pill and after drinking, she started to feel a little better.

"Thank you Anne.. I'm glad you're here." She took her hand and holds it tightly.

"Care to tell me just what happened back there?" Anne inquired.

"I don't know.. I already have a slight headache at the airport when I met Lacus and Admiral Zala. Then when I went inside, I saw some sort of flashes of something that I might have watched somewhere before, otherwise, it's impossible to feel familiarity when it's my first time coming here and meeting the Chief Representative, Admiral Zala and everyone else." She explained in a small voice.

"Oh.. I see.. Yes, for sure.. It's something that you might have watched from some news before. After all, Orb had been sensational for the last wars. I'm sure, the flashes came from them." She convinced Victoria so she won't think much anymore. She then watched her dozed off to sleep.

"_I agreed to what you wished to do.. Because you said that this is the best thing. But can we really continue to hide this sin that you and I had committed? Isn't this cruelty? Did we really save both of them or is this just a part of your self – serving happiness..?" _Anne looked outside with pain in her eyes. How come she's being hunted by the past until now?

**xxx**

A tap on her shoulder awaken Victoria, she saw Anne who just smiled and informed her.

"I'm sorry to impose. But I took the liberty of cancelling your reservation at the hotel and brought you to our embassy. We have plenty of comfortable rooms available and you can just order the cook anytime for your meals." Which Victoria gratefully accepted.

"Oh.. Thank you so much.. That saved me lots of troubles, I really hate sleeping in hotels." She then looked around and pleased to see a western style manor and can hear the sounds of waves.

"Wow! So your embassy is by the bay?" she excitingly asked and Anne just nodded.. just then she felt very tired as the thought of resting occupied her brain.

"Thank you so much for bringing me here.. Ah.. Before I do a thorough tour though, can I now go to my room first? It seems that the pill is making me sleepy again." She yawns even if she just woke up from the trip.

"Sure.. Come.. Let me guide you to your room.." They walked together followed by the chauffer who's carrying her luggage.

"Here.. Please come in and feel comfortable. You can see the bay by the window." She followed Anne's lead and opened the window. She preferred it this way.

"Thank you so much Anne. Please don't expect me during dinner. I intend to sleep the whole night." She sits on the bed and finds her phone.

"It's alright.. Then, I'll leave you now. Don't hesitate to ask anything, just press the intercom to get you to the servant's quarters." She then heard the clicking of the door as Anne went out.

She dialled Charles' number but it prompted busy. So she just left a voicemail._ "Charles, Victoria here.. I've arrived safely in Orb and currently staying at the embassy, they're kind enough to take me in. Call me when you have time.. I feel weird again today.. I miss you.."_

She took her time to arrange her things to the provided closet, after that, she changed her clothes then finally settled on the bed. She looked intently at the ceiling. Strangely enough, the sleepiness she just felt disappeared as her mind recounted the strange behaviour of the people around her earlier.

"Cagalli Yula Athha.. Cagalli Yula Athha..." she called the name over and over trying to make some sense about that name. She sighed, all that would come to her mind is the familiarity of the name Cagalli Yula Athha during the two previous wars.

She then recounted the face of the Chief Representative, whenever she think about him.. Athrun Zala's sad face would also come in.. "_Athrun Zala.. huh.."_ she focused her mind on Chief Representative Athha first. She felt that she really had met him before together with the feeling of great fondness towards the man, and yet.. she cannot fathom the reason why. She just felt being complete the moment he shook her hand, she can't help but smile upon the thought. "_He looked awfully cute, and it's as if we were just one and the same.."_

Then her mind shifted to the more strange person, Athrun Zala.. _"Base on how he looked at me.. Does that mean that he have some sort of relationship with the princess? This is going to be difficult.." _she can't understand either why does her heart starts to beat faster now that she gave a better thought of him. She tried to remember if she was able to give a closer or direct look on his eyes, then to her dismay.. she did not have the chance.. So she consoled herself by saying that there's still enough time for that.

Finally.. Her tiredness and fatigue slowly claim her consciousness.

**xxx**

Athrun is currently in his office in the National Defence Headquarters. His experience today had been stressful, yet he cannot brush off the woman's face on his mind.

"_Why? Are you going to look for the woman you want in her? Be real Athrun, Cagalli will never come back.." _his conscience is mocking him.

"That's right.. No matter how good an imitation is, it can never be the real thing." He should have learned his lesson with Meer. Just that Meer intended to imitate Lacus, while that woman, coincidentally looked exactly like her.

Then a call came though, it was from the surveillance department.

"Admiral Zala, footage was taken Sir, showing some mobile suits flying just beside our territorial seas. It's showing 5 Neo – Windams and four submarines passing around." He sighed.

"Lt. Douji, please confirm their location and don't let them cross the border. Also check if they could be related to the ones who attacked the envoy early this morning.." he needs to focus on this. There's no use if he is to wallow on something irrelevant.

"Yes Sir.. " then the man's face disappeared from the screen. After the call, Athrun read through the reports that have been sent over this morning. He was surprised to read that there were four neo – type of mobile suits that have been secretly manufactured in the northern most part of the Russian territory.

"It seems that the United Eastern Block of Nations had been working overtime to create a reason to pressure us. But, we can't give in to what they want. Not the N-Jammer canceller technology.. We can't let that technology be shared with just anybody." He then continued reading the reports.

He had now come to fully understand the hardships that Cagalli had faced before, thinking about it, he had really been a fool for not realizing just how difficult had it been especially, with the rest of the emirs do not share the same sentiment as hers. How she wanted to continue peace, yet the people around would think of gaining power to ensure their own safety. Instead of working together to achieve the peace they desired, they work more on what are the things to be done to achieve more power and ensure one's self – preservation. Ironically, they became the same with them.. The more they uphold their own neutrality and independence, the more pressure coming from outside demanding for their alliance on the notion that as citizens of the Earth, they must not turn their back on their neighbours. The pressure is too much that they actually need to strengthen their inner and hidden defences.

"But, will that ever bring us to long lasting peace?" He then remembered Lady Stuart.

"_She said, she isn't part of the military.. yet, she came in a mobile suit.. If she is merely sent as an agent, then, there should be no need for her to be here in a mobile suit, isn't she? Is it because of the fact that she was once an elite soldier, that made her country think that she'll be of better use with it? With this.. the ballad of war might start once again.." _he's thoughts then goes to a sad memory.

"Cagalli.. has your death been forsaken?" he wants to think otherwise.

**xxx**

Kira received a call from one of the engineers working on the construction of Neo – Heliopolis 03, 04, 05, 06, and 07. Since Orb is a significantly small country in terms size, they need to expand their territory by creating suitable colonies in the outer space.

"Yes.. Takamichi – san?" he started.

"Kira – sama.. it is my honor to speak with you.. As you have asked, Neo – Heliopolis 03 – 05 are already ready for inauguration, and as to 06 and 07. We will just need to install the program that you gave us and do the necessary final touches before we can declare them complete in the next one month or more.." Takamichi sent Kira images featuring the colonies.

"As instructed, a small city was created at the centre as the base which has tunnels towards the seven connecting cities. For safety, each city is capable of disengaging from the rest if necessary. We had also started implementing the specialization of each city and had started the transport of useful animals and variety of crops to be raised in space for agriculture."

Kira looked at the entire design and smiled in satisfaction as it achieved the desired result. The entire colonies formed the national symbol of Orb, that of the sun. They had spent half of the entire national budget for the last four years on this enormous project, sent thousands of engineers and scientists who had applied citizenship in their country, and were glad that it's almost finished. If it's only him, he would not have thought of having this back up idea. But with the history, they'd been taught again and again to be ready in times of necessity. Though he had hoped that it will never come true, with things as they are now.. They might only have one month more to hold up an upcoming battle..

"_I just hope that the upcoming summit will shed light to everyone of us.. and understand why we have to remain an independent country." _He never wanted to have the horror of the previous war be repeated again.

"Thank you for the effort Takamichi – san.. One more thing though, about the shield, instead of depending its energy on asteroid rocks, can we have the solar power instead?" he thinks that it's more convenient to use the more dependable solar energy.

"Yes.. Kira – sama.. We have restructured the shield to use solar power for supply. Also, we have propelled the entire colony to move further in Langrage – 4 so to keep any chances of it being pulled by the earth's gravity."

"That's all then, thank you so much for your effort.. and if we can speed – up the completion a bit more, then it will be highly appreciated." He smiled as he's about to terminate the conversation.

"It's nothing.. Considering that this move will save my countrymen. Even if we have to die in trying, then we will do it.. I just hope that the other countries will not make a drastic move even before they learned of the truth." Takamichi bowed on the other end of the conversation signifying his exit.

Kira rested his already tired back on the backrest of his chair. During the war, he did not even have the time to grieve over Cagalli's death when they had been pressed by the surrounding countries to surrender the technology surrounding the Strike Freedom and the Infinite Justice. Since they cannot have the face to get the technology directly from Plants who originally created it. Their reason is simple, to protect their people too. But he knew better than to give in to their request, Azrael, the Leader of Blue Cosmos could have wiped off the entire Plants out of space if not because of their timely intervention.

"_I know that we are holding too much power compared to the rest, but this is something that had been entrusted to us.. While we have power, we are also responsible of making sure that it won't be passed around and be used again as a medium for chaos." _

**xxx**

She's on the shore along with a faceless woman watching two men as they talk. She wanted to know who they are, but all of them are faceless. She looked at the woman an asked her.

"_Who are you..?"_ she did answer, but, she just smiled. Then she was gone from her line of view together with the two men.

The next thing she knew, a man extended his hand on her, she accepted it and then he embraced her. As she moved to look on his face, she was terrified when he is faceless. And just when she's about to reach for him again, her foot was caught on by something so she looked at the source of her burden, it was a black hole, slowly.. until her entire body had been swallowed by the black hole.

She then saw herself brought to a familiar scene.. She saw a very bright light coming through her, she tried to struggle so that the great light won't consume her but when she look at her back, she felt that those people will die from the great light too. So she stopped her struggle and accepted it, so that only she will suffer. As the great light passed through body, an excruciating pain sets in.. and just when she was about to pass out.. she heard a very far off cry. She heard someone calling for her, but she can't quite understand the call. Then again, the man appeared and stretched both of his hands to hear but, she can't even come closer to him. Then finally, his image shattered like a mirror leaving her all one in the darkness,

"Hah – hah.. A dream, again.." she immediately got up to the fridge and drink water.

"Quiet an unusual dream.." She then thought the faceless girl was Lacus as the form looks like her." She then moved closer to the window.

"But who is that man? Why does he extend his hands to me? It could it be Charles?" After having her fill on the salty air, she decided to take a bath. She has to be early at the airport today.

It's pretty warm so she decided to wear a thin white short sleeved chemise topped by a black waistcoat where she hide both of her pistols and extra bullets, and black shorts. On her feet were combat shoes where she inserted the two knives. Since she'll start her surveillance job today, she might as well look casual. She had her hair in ponytail and wore lightly tinted glasses to shoo off unwanted gazes from other people. After feeling satisfied on her appearance, she went out of her room and asked whatever breakfast available to the cook.

She then drove the car off to the airport, and was instructed to wait at the certain part of the building for Admiral Zala's arrival. While waiting though, she went to her mobile suit and started checking on the damage she may have sustained yesterday. On longer look, the mobile suit is quiet pleasant to her eyes, it's a combination of light green and royal blue with white markings on the chest, hands and feet.

"_It must have been designed after Gaia but added modifications on it to make a flight type.. Who would have thought that I'll be riding this thing five years after the war? Oh well, though Charles reprimanded me so much, I don't think he would oppose fighting if necessary. That's was how we lived after all." _She'd been connecting some wires on the foot of the Nike so attentively, that she did not notice the presence of a man walking to her direction. It's only when he called her attention that she noticed him.

"Excuse me for disturbing you Lady Stuart.. But, wouldn't it be better to start the repair once we're already at the facility?" she looked down and saw Admiral Zala looking at her.

"It's alright Admiral, I'll just be connecting some detached wires so that it'll be a lot easier later on.." She shouted and after finishing her task, she jumped out of the mobile suit and Athrun smiled at her agility.

"Even though I know that you were a ZAFT Red graduate and a FAITH appointee, it still surprises me to see a woman of your calibre. Have you eaten breakfast already?" he asked her as soon as he landed not so far from him.

"Yap.. I'm done having breakfast.. Actually, I have to restart athletics and gymnastics after the war. It was due to some heavy injuries that I sustained that I need to do exercise to restore balance on my body.." she explained.

"I see.." he then looked at her attire, and commented.

"Are you sure you wanted to go to the facility in that get up? It's going to be all men engineers and mechanics in there you know.." looks like he isn't comfortable on her usual attire but she just shrugged it off.

"Don't worry Admiral. I'm comfortable with this and they'll just get used to it, so I don't really mind." She doesn't want to argue on why she dressed "that" way.

"So, shall we go now? Do I have to drive Nike going to your facility?" she inquired.

"Nike? You mean your mobile suit?" he asked back.

"Yes, at first I don't like the idea driving a mobile suit after Charles banned me, but I am glad I did, otherwise.. I could've died."

**xxx**

She heard a disturbing sound coming from the video phone, she took her robe before answering the call. _"Must be a call from the National government."_

"This is Ambassador Saint Claire.." she said when she opened her side of the call.

"Hey Ambassador.. It's been a long time since we last saw each other. How have you been..?" She was taken aback upon seeing the man on the screen.

"You.. you – are.." she can't even utter a word in front of him, she then saw a small smile on his face.

"My.. That's not the proper greeting I was expecting from you, you know.. I missed you so much after all.." he said to her.

**xxx**

**Read and let me know what you think..^_^**


	6. Secret for Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. Some other character names are just randomly thought of and have no relevance to real life.**

**xxx**

**Secret for Two..**

**xxx**

"You.. you – are.." she can't even utter a word in front of him, she then saw a small smile on his face.

"My.. That's not the proper greeting I was expecting from you, you know.. I missed you so much after all.." he said to her.

"Liar! You.. only cared for yourself..and I'm.. an idiot who still foolishly believe in you.." tears started to fall on her cheeks. She terribly missed the man, even as he arrogantly sits there on the opposite side of the call, she still feels great happiness by just the mere sight of him, and even if, the words he speaks are lies. She then saw him sigh,

"I know, it'll be hard for you to believe me after what I've done.. But what I've said were not lies. It is only to you, whom I can never lie.." she just remained silent while recollecting her composure.

"If that's how you say it.." she then asked him.. "How is the girl?" This time, it's the man's turn to be surprised, then softly answered.

"She's doing fine.. Still young and beautiful in that bed you created, sleeping peacefully. That is something I will never say sorry to you, even if I have to do it again.. Because, it is you who saved them that time.. As of now, the men I asked had already advanced their studies on the success of cell repairs.. With this, we've made a scientific breakthrough along with that cryo freeze capsule.. Once the stem cell research is confirmed successful then we'll release her from the cryo capsule and transfer her to the cell repair capsule.. it shouldn't take long before she wakes up.. then hopefully, things can go back to normal.."

"If you're joking, then that's fine.. If you're trying to patronize me, then forget it! And what going back to normal are you talking about? Did you think that things as they are right now can still be fixed? My goodness! You took something from the other, yet the other can no longer live the way she might have wished.. You imposed your will on her didn't you?" she really can't figure the "happiness" he's been saying since then.

"Come on Anne.. do we have to argue about that till now? Isn't it better that we saved and gave both of them a different path?" he reasoned out.

"Are you sure that you are giving them a different path? How about your precious Victoria.. Is her coming here in a mobile suit, a 'different path' that you talk about?" she saw him froze in disbelief. "Don't tell me, you didn't know. If that's the case, then it's a pity. After all, you almost moved heaven and earth to make her live after that devastating condition." She mocked him before continuing –

"And they all saw her, saw her eyes! I wouldn't be surprised if they've already started the investigation about her background.." it took the man a long time before he answered.

"They wouldn't get anything.. Her background is genuine.." he just said as if it's no big deal.

"Then about the change on her appearance? Do you think they wouldn't suspect her? People seemed to memorize each and every aspect of that girl, even after all these years.. Do you think they wouldn't compare? That they wouldn't notice? They were even here last night.." he did not respond.

"And did you think you can get away from her either? Eventually, people's opinion will get in.. didn't you think that one day she will ask you about why would people insist her to be another..? In either way, you can't escape from it.." she thought, she made him think things over but,

"It's alright if they would think that way.. Anyway, during that time, Victoria had injured eyes and she ought to know it.. I had thought of those possibilities even before.. If worse comes to worst, then Victoria would have to decide on that matter.. I'll be waiting for her verdict, I won't get away from this.. It was something I had imposed upon myself when I took made the decision.."

Anne shakes her head and sighs in frustration. This man is indeed hopeless, must have buried himself in darkness.. but she still doesn't want to give up on him. If anything, then she will accompany his soul wherever life may bring them. That was the promise she had made to him before, even if it meant falling to the abyss with him.

"So, after how many years of I know where you are but I won't find you game of ours, now that you've finally shown your face to me, does that mean that I'll soon have the honor of meeting the most eligible bachelor in the House of Nobles?" she asked sarcastically but he just laughed.

"You bet.. About a month though, I might just catch on both of you there before the summit starts.. Sometimes though, I just wished I never came back to earth and just hidden them together." He must have intended to be just on his mind but she heard it aloud.

"That just goes to show that you cannot change faith.. If her faith is to meet them and know of our sin.. Then so be it.. don't you think?" but the man did not answer.. he just gave his usual smile before he said goodbye.

"We'll see it then when it happens.. Take care and please.. watch over her.. See you Milady.." then the monitor dies out.

"_You.. who are always thinking a few steps ahead than most of other people. The most cunning and manipulating person I know. What a terrifying existence you could be.. But you are also the kindest, in times when other people doesn't know what to do, you will have your way for their convenience.. Could it just be your own selfishness..? Or somehow, can I believe that giving people a different path than they previously have will lead them to happiness. Is ignorance a bliss even if it's an unspeakable sin to those who know?.."_

**xxx**

They are currently sitting together in a helicopter which will bring them to Onogoro Island. Athrun thought that it might take a half day for her mobile suit to be repaired but that should be fine. Today he will be touring her around first before leaving her to wander around the premises in Kaguya where she would do her personal scouting. Not that they don't have surveillance cameras, just that they've learned it from experience that people can just sneak inside the facility just like what they did seven years ago hoping to find the Archangel together with Dearka, Nicol, and Yzak. At least, they should be able to secure the facility just before the mass take off of several government heads. Athrun's gaze shifted to her, she just looked so feminine.

"_Perhaps, it's because of her long hair.." _he thought. Yesterday, he'd been hell bent to know the mystery surrounding this woman who uncannily looked exactly like Cagalli. He had actually made a background check on her and was disappointed by the results. Indeed her pictures when she was young showed a light brown eyes but he learned that her incident with the Requiem required her to undergo an eye transplant so that must have explained her eye color.

"_How naive of us.." _Actually the three of them who did not get to sleep enough trying to dig out information about this woman were all disappointed. Lacus and specially Kira was very upset.. because, up until now, they are still unable to put up a decent memorial for Cagalli just like her father Uzumi Nara Athha.. That is why.. they are still hoping that Cagalli may have lived somehow, somewhere. He then heard a clearing of a throat and he was startled upon realizing that he had been staring at her this whole time.

"I'm sorry to disturb your line of thoughts Admiral, but I just thought that staring is very rude you know. Somehow, I wonder just how exactly do I look like the princess..? Well, I know for a fact that I kind of look like her before except for my eyes, maybe the transplant had been a mistake and instead, I should have been given blue eyes instead of amber." He blushed profusely at her pointing it out.

"I'm sorry.. Indeed.. you just look like her.. I just can't shake it off my mind.." he said.

"I understand.. I think, I kind of guessed why are you still depressed about it.. It's hard to lose someone you love, isn't it?" She asked him out of the blue that his eyes went big in disbelief.

"Eh..? I – I'm.. Uh.." he tried to find a way to answer. _"Had I been wearing my heart too much on my sleeve?"_

"It's alright if you don't want to answer, I just thought of it though.. Because, the moment you saw me, it's as if you are about to cry.. You called her name with such devotion and love.. It's very admirable, to be able to love someone that much.. I wonder if somehow, I made Charles feel that way during my months in coma.." she continued.

"You mean, your cousin?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Yes.. He's only two years older, but to me.. Charles is everything in my little world, somehow I wonder if I'll be able to let him be with other ladies.. I don't think, I'll like that though.. I'm very selfish about him right now. He's the only person who has been there with me.. Sometimes, when I'm asleep.. I can still remember his desperate pleading when I was in coma.. that must have gave me the will to live again, not giving up.."

Athrun thought how different her circumstances was with Cagalli.. The only woman he ever love, had loved other people too much that she's willing to sacrifice herself..

"She loves us too.. Cagalli.. just that, she had a very big heart to love others too.. That's why.. she chose other people than her own existence. She did not want to give up hope, that people might somehow appreciate life.. whether they be Coordinators or Naturals, before we went to the outer space, we are so bent on proving Chairman Durandal just how wrong he was in implementing the Destiny plan. People are born, and they ought to live the way they want. If they somehow committed mistakes along the way, then isn't it natural that they cry or be angry then learn something from it? That is why, when she thought that we might somehow need a helping hand rather than focusing on battle, she came to protect us.. It was weird and frustrating, I.. who had promised to protect her with my life, ended up being saved by her once again. She.. who we ought to protect at all cost, ended up losing her who was also thinking of protecting the people at all cost. We lost to her will, and I ended up losing her.. forever.." He did not realize that he had started up talking to her in the most natural way.

"Ahh.. I'm sorry.. I must have talked too much.. That was uncalled for." He apologized to her then looked outside the window.

"What a wonderful princess she must have been.. At that time, before the incident I had.. I have always been selfishly thinking of how to win in the next melee.. I thought.. that life was so bland and it was so cheap, specially for us coordinators." He eyed her questioningly.

"Because, I grew up being told to be good.. to be the best.. otherwise, I'll be replaced. Our parents, thought that we are merely like a very expensive doll that they can just afford to buy anytime. Because.. you see.. we coordinators are basically born on the likes of the people we called parents right. We are the effect of humans' dreams and aspirations. So in my case, they thought of just "buying new" one that will suit their needs. So I never thought much of the other side's possible sentiments.. What could have they been thinking when I killed them? Where they also as bent on doing the best I can to live when they were in coma? Things like that.. So, when Charles said that we'll leave behind the past, I was very happy.. He gave me a new life.. MUCH.. Better than in the past.." Victoria smiled towards the end.

"I'm glad to hear that then.. Somehow, hearing that from someone like you, lessen the burden in my heart.." He said, but averted his eyes from her as he cannot conceal the pain of knowing that the price to be paid for such a person to change is Cagalli's life. Just thinking about it, a part of him wanted to scream at her or other people for that matter, for not having to realize it earlier which could somehow affect other soldiers or other people in general.. Then perhaps,

"_She wouldn't have felt the need to sacrifice herself.." _Athrun can feel that he's clenching his fists tightly and is gritting his teeth already in suppressed anger. But he reasoned out, that it was what Cagalli desired.

He asked himself if this woman had resented what she did that much.. "_Just like Shin.." _They are lost souls in a midst of the battle.. They are indeed perfect soldiers.. Someone who follows orders, someone taught to be victorious in war. Yet, they don't even know the reason why they are fighting. They don't even know the extent of the power they are holding. They don't have any idea that killing their opponent will bring sadness to their loved ones who will in turn hate them for doing so.. and so the cycle of hatred will continue. Before he could think of anything more, he's already seeing the landing of Onogoro.

"We're here.. I'll be introducing you to Ian – san, he's the Chief Mechanic." Just then they felt the chopper settling down. Athrun gave way for her to go first and she just jumped out of the chopper. Looking at her, he just couldn't help but compare the similarities.. "_Her rashness, reminds me of Cagalli.." _He then shakes off his head as he doesn't want unnecessary thoughts.

**xxx**

Victoria saw how Admiral Zala's face tightened in suppressed anger though he said he was glad. She can somehow understand, basically, she has to be thankful for his loss that she is experiencing happiness of having Charles alive by her side right now. That is why she can never say "_thank you for the princess' sacrifice"_ in front of him as that would only add insult to injury.

"_Somehow.. I think I'm currently in a very wrong place.. Just what am I to do here? Wouldn't my presence bring sorrow to these people..? This makes me want to see that woman more.. Just how much do I look like her..?" _She then took a mental note to look for Cagalli Yula Athha's photo once she will have a time. The more she heard about her, the more intrigue she felt towards the woman who up until now still lives in the hearts of the people.

"_I wonder if I can become like her when I die too.. Certainly, had I died that time.. I'll soon be forgotten among the names of the soldiers who miserably died in battle. My name will just be listed on to some epitaph in Aprilius praising for my heroic death but with no one to visit." _She then looked at him when he motioned that they can go down already so she followed his lead and jumped out of the chopper.

The sight she saw is very different from what she imagined. She was thinking that the facility they will be visiting will be like the Armory One, where she can see mobile suits everywhere.. As she appreciatively looked around, some vivid flashes came to her head.. Something like flashbacks prompting that she'd been here before. She tried to look on the other side, to confirm if the flashes are correct and to her outmost surprise, she indeed saw a huge rock just before the shore showing the statue of the sun. She shakes her head to ward off unwanted feeling of familiarity. Since yesterday, she's been having this weird flashes that she didn't know where they came from.. they don't seem to be from movies too. The flashes were trying to overlap with her stable memories, and every time it happens.. She would always feel nauseous and as if her head is going to break into two.. So before she breaks down, her hands automatically looked for the bottle of stabilizing pills that Charles reminded her never to go without.

"_Why do I have these attacks in a place like this?" _After feeling better, she continued following Athrun's lead. She saw her Nike being unloaded from the carrier that took it from the airport, they are approaching a cave like facility and went in. After several minutes of walking around, she saw a great looking ship.

"Somehow.. It looked familiar.." she did not notice that she had voiced it out loud and Athrun answered.

"That's the Assault Battleship Archangel.. It's under maintenance right now.." her eyes then flashed in delight.

"Really? The legendary legged ship! The Archangel! Oh my! I can't believe I'm seeing such a very famous ship which intervened during the two wars. I've heard that the captain was a lady.. I sure want to meet her if I can.. This place must have been packed with a bunch of heroes isn't it?" Athrun just sighed at her childish antics.

"It's my honor to be regarded as such then.." She heard a woman's voice from behind them so she turned around and saw a beautiful woman in her late twenties smiling while walking towards them and behind her is an older man in his forties. He wore a mechanic's suit.

"It's nice to see you again.. Athrun – kun.. Oh no.. Admiral Zala.. How are you, Kira – kun and Lacus – san doing?" she greeted Athrun first and then looked at her.

"It's nice to see you too Captain Murrue.. Just Athrun is fine.. Lacus, Kira, and I are doing fine.. Ah.. If you can make it.. Please come by the palace this weekend, Lacus said, she wants us to get together." The man beside him answered in a kind and cheerful voice.

"Sure.. I'll tell Mu and the rest.. So, who is this lady with you..?" she continued to smile at her.

"Oh.. I'm sorry.. I should have introduced her first.. She is the envoy sent by the United Kingdom of Scandinavia for the surveillance agreement that we had for the upcoming summit, she's Lady Victoria Stuart.." Athrun motioned to her, looked at her in introducing the woman.

"Lady Stuart.. this is Captain Murrue Ramius, the captain in – charge of the Archangel since its making and the man beside her is the Chief Mecahnic, Ian – san.." Victoria almost cannot contain her excitement but is trying to be formal.

"Hello Captain.. Just call me Victoria, it's a very great honor to meet someone like you.." she extended her hand for a handshake.

"It's my pleasure to meet you too Victoria – san.. What a lovely lady they sent for a work that only men would volunteer to do.. and besides, you're just too attractive to look at.." concern can be heard on her voice and she blushed.

"It's alright, I'm too used of being surrounded by soldiers everyday.. Having them around is of no problem.." Athrun then informed Captain Murrue.

"Don't be fooled by her appearance Captain, she was a ZAFT Red graduate and was a FAITH appointee like me before she left ZAFT five years ago.." The woman said.

"Oh.. I see.."

"So this lady is the owner of that mobile suit in the repair hangar? Nice to meet you young lady.." he also extended his hand which she gratefully accepted.

"The pleasure is mine Sir.. I thank you for taking your time in fixing my machine.." the old man just smiled at her. He then excused himself and asked her to tell him of some relevant details about the mobile suit so she excused herself as well.

"From the looks of it, it must be an upgraded version of the Earth Alliance acquired Gundams from Armory One right?" He just said it matter of factly.

"Yes.. as a matter of fact, Generation Unrestricted Network Drive Assault Module is the operating system that I am using.. And it seems to be highly dependent on Deutrion Beam Energy Transfer.. The engine located on the left foot as well as a part of the balance system was messed up.. They hit me pretty had with that torpedo.. I never expected it though.. I had some of the wires connected, but I suspect that there could be more damage than I had initially assessed. This is newly given to me.. So I don't know so much about it yet.." They are now going inside what seemed like very huge repair shop. Her Nike is being laid down on the floor.

"Then.. this should be a lot easier than the Justice, Freedom and Freedom Akatsuki who are using Unsubdued Nuclear Drive Assault Module. First we'll have this recharged with the Deutrion Beam Energy Transfer System we had, then start the repairs.. You wouldn't mind us touching this fellow?" He asked her and saw a woman who has a short brown hair.

"Not really.. It's not like I'm a part of the military or on a secret mission or anything.. Besides survival comes first and I could guess that this thing could only be just one among your reserves right ..?" she will just accept whatever offer she can get, the man just laughed

"I see then.. You're indeed a soldier who had lived through wars young lady.. But it's surprising though, with that model.. You shouldn't be left out without a mothership to give you replenishment.." he commented.

"Well.. it's actually simple.. Had they asked me to join the military, then.. I wouldn't be here." He just laughed, and then focused his eyes on to the woman who seemed to be giving instructions on the other mechanics and called her attention.

Erica – san.. How are your assessments?" Upon calling the name, Victoria froze on her tracks.. Somehow.. the woman's name sounded familiar and when she looked around, she's no longer seeing the current setting.. but saw herself in a dimly lit place, looking at a gray mobile suit which she hasn't seen before.. And when she thought, she was about to panic.. She's back with the current situation.

"_Just.. what on earth was that?" _she wiped the sweat forming on her forehead and swallowed hard. She runs to the woman when she heard her call her name. Upon getting a closer look, she can feel cold sweat forming on her forehead and her hands feeling cold as there's a feeling of anxiety when she gazed at the woman's eyes, which also shows great surprise. She did not even realize that the woman took off her glasses and was stunned to see her face, the same with Ian.

"Cagalli.. Is that you..?" she said, and the other mechanics turned towards them only to be surprised.

"Is that Cagalli – sama..?

"What..? Cagalli – sama..?

"Where..?"

"There.. Together with Erica – san.." voices of people whispering but Victoria did not notice.. she just shook her head in disagreement before she found her voice.

"You're wrong.." she started.

"I am.." This time, she can see flashes of herself talking to the woman about something, her head started to ache again. Before she messed up everything, she needs to explain herself. So she struggled and decides to let herself be heard by the people before they get the wrong impression.

"I – I'm not Cagalli Yula Athha.. I am Victoria Stuart of the United Kingdom of Scandinavia, I may just look like her but I am me.. Victoria, I apologize for the commotion my appearance brought.." she said with utmost effort as her head seemed to break into two again while seeing that the people's excited gazes turned to disappointments except Erica whose brows furrowed into thinking deeper.. She asked her where could the restroom be, she needs to take in another pill.

"Come.. Let me show you.." she motioned her hand as she guided her towards the restroom. While on their way, Erica apologized to her.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier, it can't be helped.. You look just like that child, though a bit taller and older. Victoria – san.. Would you mind if I ask you something?" Victoria shakes her head, then voices her agreement.

"It – It's alright Miss Erica.. what is – it..? she asked almost writhing, it seemed not to pass through Erica's highly observing eyes as she asked her.

"Are you alright Victoria – san? You seemed to be in a lot of pain. Should we just go to the clinic instead of the restroom?" Erica might have seen her already pale form and sweaty forehead.

"It's alright.. I just need to take in one pill and I should be fine.." She took out the bottle out of her pocket but her shaking caused the bottle to slides off her hand and so Erica has to pick it up from the floor.

"Is this your medicine?" she confirmed,

"Yes.. That's it.." she saw Erica observing it before taking some pills and gave one to her. She then gave back the bottle to her when she started to stabilize and just then, Erica asked her a question she did not even see coming.

"Victoria – san.. Are you a Natural or a Coordinator..? Erica asked the question while putting her one hand on the pocket of her crew jacket. Victoria did not mind the question though.

"Thanks for the help Miss Erica.. I'm a Coordinator.. First generation though.. Why do you ask though..?" Instead of answering her question, the woman just smiled.

"Nothing.. It's just that, I never thought that then Kingdom of Scandinavia can hide someone like you.. Are you feeling better now..?" Victoria cannot understand what she does Erica meant with that question, but she just let the topic off.

"Yes.. I'm a lot better now.. Thank you so much for giving me a hand." They are now walking back to the repair hangar.

"You're welcome.. and what a very potent medicine do you have there..Do you always take it?" she referred to her pill.

"Actually no.. Only when I feel severe headache do I need to drink it like earlier. But I never go out without this.. why?" she seemed to be interested on her medicine which awoke her interest, to be honest, the drug is specially made only for her. It can't be bought in the market or any drugstore nor are they distributed by doctors.

"I see then.. That explains the peculiarity of the pills.. Well then, I'll leave you here.. I need to go to my office to work on some things. I'll be back in two hours to check if the repairs are done. You might have to sit on the cockpit for testing.. Take care then." She nodded and waives goodbye to Erica.

"I'll see you later then.."

**xxx**

"Merely coincident.. huh.. I am yet to see if such a word exist.."

Erica is on her way to her office and took out the 4 pills which she did not return in the bottle, she looked at it closely. These pills aren't being sold on the market. It looked like a specialize drug, just like those for clones. Victoria said that it's for her headache but what would a coordinator like her do something about these highly potent looking drugs which are not even widely prescribed. It rises up suspicion on her part.

"I don't believe in coincidents, Victoria – san.. but only in fate.. Your eyes that showed bewilderment earlier prompted me to take more notice of your subsequent actions. If I cannot prove it by gut feeling, then.. I'll have it proven through my ability." She's now on her office.

Erica closed the door and put the pills on a glass and shoves it inside an oven like machine before reading the data on her computer. Several readings of compound and elements were presented by the scanning on those two pills. Her eyes went wide as realization dawned on her.

"That girl.. Is really taking a pill created only for her.. But why with these substances..? Did she have a very traumatic experience that she needs to suppress? These substances are brain depressant.. Who could have made these pills? How could that girl be in possession of these?" she took out the pills from the scanner and took it to her laboratory so she can formulate of possible findings as to how do the pills exactly work.

She had two of the pills safely kept in a small container while the other two dissolved into a green solution so she can extract them for different samplings later on. She had recognised some substance that can somehow affect human brainwaves. But, from the looks of it.. The young lady does not seem to suffer any amnesia or is she complaining of forgetting something.

"This may take a while but I need to give it a try.. I just need to keep an eye on her and observe any changes on her reactions.. If my theory is correct, then being inside the facility premises will help me with my observation. I don't want to give up on that child yet. I just can't give up.. Not after I saw a new hope upon seeing her. Not when.. I saw a flash of recognition on her eyes..

After that, she scanned through all the data that she had stored.. "This will sure take a while.."

**xxx**

**What do you think about it? Will Erica be able to solve the mystery? Read and please put in your thoughts..^_^**


	7. Ripples

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. Some other character names are just randomly thought of and have no relevance to real life.**

**xxx**

**Ripples...**

**xxx**

Kira and Athrun are on their way to the Parliament House. They have a grave topic today, the eastern bloc of the world who happened to be their neighbouring countries had officially called out each other in order to create an alliance bloc, saying that it shall be formally introduced during the upcoming world summit. It has been a difficult situation for Orb who, after its defection from the Earth Alliance, had once again declared its neutrality. But their neighbours had been pressuring them to give up their position as they are a country who can easily influence others and that their status will surely give benefit to other countries as well. At least, that is how the diplomatic request shows. On the other hand, Lacus is currently meeting with other officials to diplomatically decline their request and explain why Orb had chosen to remain on its stand. Being the highest military official, Athrun will have to take part in the Parliament's business today so they will be able to make the necessary preparations for whatever is to come. Upon opening of the heavy doors to the Parliament Hall, the Emirs stand and greeted them.

"Everyone, I'm sure that you had been aware of the topic that we had for today. I suppose, everyone received the transmittal letter I had sent last night right? This is the continuation of our topic last week regarding the condition on our western border.." Kira started.

"What do they mean by this request Kira – sama..? We made it clear that we are re – affirming our long standing wish of being an independent and neutral state, aren't we?" An emir asked which was answered by Kaguya.

"Indeed, we had clearly made our wishes be heard and that is why we are in this pressured situation. They just don't like our stand of neutrality and we also cannot say that we don't know the reason.. Our power as a nation holds, calls for exactly the same responsibilities, is it not?" the others just shut up their mouths.

"Athrun, can you please tell us the developments in our surrounding areas?" Kira looked at him, and he just nodded.

"Everyone, as of now though we are having several diplomatic discussions with our neighbouring countries, there had been a lot of movements in our surrounding territories. In the east, there had been sightings of several destroyers and mobile suits passing by just beside our territorial waters. It's the same in the western territories, there are battleships and submarines being deployed. In the north, there are several troops manning on some of the islands. As a matter of fact, the incident a week ago with the envoy of the United Kingdom of Scandinavia is a result of those islands occupation. The islets in our western border were manned by a troop of unidentified soldiers. There's also the production of advance mobile suits in the northern part of Siberia. If we don't make a wise move, then it'll be detrimental for our country. Of course, they cannot make an embargo, they cannot assert boycott, so there might only be one way to force us." The Emirs and other officials are shocked at his insinuation.

"But their request is very unreasonable! The Neutron Jammer Canceller technology, just who on earth would hand it over to them so casually..?" Emir Youlan pointed out, Kira sighed.

"That is why they thought that it was unfair for us to hide it.. Ever since, it was widely known for some reasons, that the writer of the operating system of the Gundam series mobile suits which made it able for Naturals is our Representative, resentment among our neighbouring countries grew. They began to claim that it might be the reason of our arrogance not to bloc ourselves with them, saying that it is a monopoly.." Athrun shakes his head in disappointment, Kira continued the explanation.

"Though, we aren't really using it.. it is undeniable that we indeed have the knowledge and the remnants of its technology. Indeed, to put it to use will surely lead to easier and much cheaper energy supply, more compact commercial activities. That if we choose, we can easily put that knowledge to use. But we did not, that technology had been banned during the Treaty of Junius that we had fought for. However, even with that fact, they are still aren't settled. I'm starting to wonder, just when did we make ourselves target by our neighbours? But if we are to give in to their demands, I just can't help but imagine how many Junius Seven will it make? How many Boaz will it make..? How much powerful a weapon than the Genesis or Requiem will it create? All these we had considered, that is why, even until now.. We had made that critical information highly protected. We also sealed the Strike Freedom, Infinite Justice, and the Freedom Akatsuki for that reason.. But still.. Those efforts are not enough to convince them. They are still demanding equality in opportunities, we certainly understand, but we also have to draw a line.. and that's why, we can never give in to their wishes." Athrun then continued to his report.

"We had given several counter – offers though, which they had accepted in the past. The more advance Deutrion utilization program, the giving of priority to their countries as economic partners. Lending the Morgoenrete's technology left and right, for different reconstruction missions. Accepting several trainees sent by different countries for the sake of learning our technology. All of them, seemed not to be enough.. As of now.. all we can do is keep them at bay while the upcoming summit is nearing.. Though, I don't think that they will be foolish enough to declare us an enemy country just before the summit. The aftermath might surely be rougher for us. Though, we had started the evacuation of our people on the coastal areas. Evacuating the entire country to space is just too much to handle. Even if we don't have enough time and resources to respond to a war, we might be able to decently make a defensive while finishing the evacuation. What I am most afraid of are the extremists.. They certainly exist, the four Neo – type mobile suits and the others which had been mass produced in Northern Siberia.. I just hope, they won't come for us.. They are confirmed to be part of the then, Blue Cosmos.." after Athrun finished his report, people inside began to murmur for possibilities.

"Then, are we to announce to the world that we are evacuating the whole country because our land is collapsing and will soon be swallowed by an ancient volcano situated at the center of our mainland..?" Kaguya asked, but Kira shake his head in disagreement.

"No.. We can't.. If we do that, it'll only make them agitated and more forceful. Remember, they are after a very vital information from us. If they will learn that we are about to abandon our land, then they will surely lose the reason to pressure us. The moment we are out from earth, we will be free from their reasons since we will no longer be "a neighbour unfairly monopolizing the Earth sphere". Since our physical location on earth is the main thrust of their arguments, they surely, wouldn't let us escape cleanly and I'm afraid for the safety of the newly built colonies. The shield system has not been installed yet, and the asteroids that we are making as fortresses in space to protect it are not yet in place.. A troop belonging to no country will be easily be sent out.. and I don't want our people to end going nowhere.. So for now, we all have to keep them at bay and buy time..

**xxx**

They've been positioned on that part of the sea for three days and had been waiting for further orders. The plan is to actually sneak into Onogoro Island and infiltrate into their facility but their contact inside took sometime before getting them passes on the facility's restricted areas. The two teen agers are on the deck of the submarine and together watched the blue seas below. They can see a lot of fishes and corals.

"Neh.. Andrei.. Just how lucky those arrogant bastards are to be having a very reach environment and leading all of us with their technology. Don't you think they should've just stayed outside the space and stop pretending to be humans already..?" the black haired girl with brown eyes asked. She's a young soldier, only 14 years old and had lost her parents during the Junius Seven drop to Earth.

"Huh.. It's because they have no one to flaunt to in space Meilin.. Each and every one of them is equal there, that's why they need to be here on earth to show us how better they are than us, giving us their insincere help and smiles while arrogantly controlling our countries and economy at the palm of their hands." The boy had light brown hair and green eyes and is merely 15 years old. Like the girl, he also lost his family during the drop and since then had hated then idea of the existence of this country that is being headed by a bunch of Coordinators.

"Don't ever forget, that those Coordinators are the reason why we lost our families.. And this arrogant country, giving them comfort and a place to live happily.. while we were suffering on the sidelines, barely able to eat properly if not because of the reliefs being given to us. This arrogant country who wouldn't even consider us as their neighbours.. I can never forgive them.. and you should not forgive them either." He turned to look to the girl who agreed.

"Hum.. I will never forget.. Mother, Father, sister and brother.. all died because of them, and yet this country is giving them haven.." the girls innocent eyes turned violent in repressed anger. They were called out by an older officer saying that they are about to receive the instructions before sneaking into the island, so they made their way inside the submarine and was met by their person in – charge.

"I'm sorry if both of you had been marooned her for a few days.. Our contact took some time before sending these uniforms and passes.." The man handed to them what looked like a card and a set of clothing. Though the target should be the Morgoenrete's facility, you'll have to enter near the shore of Kaguya where cameras are not heavily set up. From there, you would have to walk towards the cliff leading to the main Onogoro Island. Here, take this GPS system to guide you. Once you're inside Onogoro City, make sure to remain unnoticeable and work your way through the inside of the facility. You should be able to hack something about the Neutron Jammer Canceller technology, if not, then.. do your best to steal their most prized mobile suits. It should be hidden there, must be together with that huge ship called the Archangel. Whether it's the blue one, the red one or the gold, it doesn't matter.. as long as you can take any from them. They must never know the countries we are affiliated to. The rest will be done after the summit. Do you understand that? This is to teach those arrogant bastards a lesson of their selfishness."

"Yes sir!" The youths saluted their superior officer and made their way to their locker and took out the body suits they had prepared as they have to swim their way to the island to avoid being caught by a radar or satellite camera. It's going to be a long swim since they're very far away from the shore. They would have to ride a rubber boat and stop a kilometre away from the island and start swimming in.

"Let's go Meilin.." the boy jumped on the rubber boat first.

"Hum.." she jumped next and the boy started the engine of the boat and it slowly separated from the submarine. Just before they get to be far enough, they've heard their superior's shout.

"Don't get yourselves killed by those arrogant Coordinators! For the sake of our Blue and Pure world!" The man raised his hand as an encouragement which the youths nodded and shouted back.

"For the sake of our Blue and Pure world!" they answered as the rubber boat started to speed off to the blue waters.

**xxx**

Athrun tiredly rest his back on the sofa inside his office. He's very tired, they are actually very tired. After receiving the intelligence the other day, they've been unable to get a decent sleep trying to anticipate any possible update. He took out his necklace and stared at it.. every time he would gaze at it, he would always feel calm. Just like when he's with Cagalli.. and even though, he doesn't want to admit.. every time he's near Victoria Stuart.

"_No matter how much I convince myself that she's not Cagalli.. My mind seemed not to listen to reasons.." _There are times that he would find himself subconsciously looking for her presence inside the facility or the headquarters now that she had moved to the island and left the embassy. She's a noble, and yet she easily mingled herself with the guys around as if she'd always been with them. _"Just like her.." _He then smacked his own forehead to stop himself from comparing her with Cagalli.

"_The woman is real on her own right and existence Zala.. She can very well tell her history, so stop thinking that she's Cagalli. Even if granted the fact that she's indeed Cagalli.. then why would she forget everything and what's her reason for assuming a different name?" _He got up from the sofa and walked towards his seat and took the frame that held their picture together. No matter how much he gaze at it, there's one thing that would always stick to his mind lately. That the woman on the photo in his arms and the woman who would not even acknowledge his existence sometimes are just the same.

"_It's as if, you just became older and more mature.. Cagalli.. if given the chance, would you have rather lived as someone else? It might have been a good idea.. But I don't want that.. because, you wouldn't be the same person I had met on that island or we couldn't have met at all.." _as Athrun rests his head on his chair, a solitary tear slides through his right cheek.

**xxx**

Victoria had been walking around the beach, it's been a week since she came to the country. After her tour to the entire facility, she was deposited to Kaguya to man on her designated spot on the island. By now, officers, soldiers and mechanics around are already used to seeing her face, and they would just politely avoid engaging in an awkward situation with her. To be honest, she too was very surprised when she looked at the picture of the then Princess and Lion of Orb, if she had not known that her eyes were transplanted, then, she would've said that the woman on the photograph was her. It took her the next day to secure a copy the Princess' photo and reading her short history.

"_What a fiery and young leader.. Having to carry the burden of her country at a young age.. Even if she was brought up to become one, isn't it still too much for a teenage girl like her to be grilled in the world of politics soaked in war?" _Victoria thought that even she herself, found the war very miserable and very undesirable, how much more for a young girl like her who had both fought herself through the war while trying to lead her people and only getting support from very few people?

"_And as if, her burdens were not enough.. She had to die and sacrifice herself on that war.. In the end, she never won her battle.. She, who had worked so hard to achieve peace, did not even get to have a taste of what it feels like after that war. And even if she lived, she would still have to get the shortest end of the stick by having the burden of maintaining the peace they have achieved." _For some reason, after reflecting on the Princess' history, Victoria felt a pain in her heart. It's as if she's feeling the girl's suffering. Her unspoken agony, just because she was born as an heiress to the throne.. She can't explain either why her silent tears turn to sobs. When she thinks about it, she wanted to feel relieved as to what happened to the woman named Cagalli Yula Athha. Though, she can't really agree with her unfortunate demise, not only did her death saved Charles, the princess must have been relieved from the heavy burden that she had been carrying by herself. When she had thought she had enough tears flowing from her eyes, her head began to ache again. Then suddenly, some flashes of crashing down on an island in a fighter jet then seeing herself getting swallowed by a great red light crossed her mind. She questioned herself again just from where and when do those flashes came from. She never had any memories them, no matter how much she raked though her mind.. The flashes just don't make sense.. She can somehow explain the great red light, but something must be wrong since the Requiem that hit her produces green energy beam. She tried to massage her head as she took her pill again.

"_This.. again.. why do I have these attacks so frequently? In a place like this.. Why is it that I feel like I have been here before? And why do I feel an aching familiarity towards this girl..?" _whatever it is, it remains a mystery to Victoria. A sound of rustling of leaves brought her back to the present, the sound came from a small cliff facing the shore. She ran towards it and saw two figures removing their body suits, she hides herself behind a rock.

"_They don't seem like soldiers of this country.." _she watched them first and analyze their movements. After removing their body suits, Victoria saw the girl and the boy watching from each side of the shore before they hurriedly put on a crew suit. The boy took out a transmitter and reported something. Victoria did her best to catch the conversation.

"We have safely arrived, we will now be moving inside the island to investigate.." are the only lines that she caught, as the wind blows hard.

"_As I thought, they really aren't citizens of this country. But they're very young, younger than when I enlisted to the military.. What could these youths be doing in here?" _She decided to announce her presence.

"Freeze.. and identify yourselves! You guys aren't from this country, are you?" she took her pistols from her waistcoat and called out the attention of the two youths. At first, they were surprised, but took out something from their waists and Victoria can see they are guns. She instantly fired near their feet and gave a warning.

"Do another move and I won't hesitate to shoot you young fellows.." she moved closer.

"Damn! What is a guard doing in here? We weren't told about this.." The girl speedily throws a dagger at her which she avoided on the neck of time. She had thrown herself on the sand and shoots the young man on his knees to render him incapacitated but he was quick to jump to the side, he only got a passing wound and tried to at shoot her but she had already hidden herself on the rock and took his attention by suddenly lying down to the sand and using her right leg, kick the sand to his face, and when the boy tried to cover his eyes, she shot both of his knees.

"I told you not move didn't I..?" Unfortunately, she received a wound on her left arm as the young girl took the opportunity while she was concentrating on the boy. The girl had already hid herself behind another rock while the young man fired back indiscriminately at her even when he's already kneeling on the sand. She felt a bullet passed her right leg, so she hides back on the rock. If she is to fight against the two, she has to lessen the number of her enemies. So instead of firing carefully, she fired indiscriminately to the young man's shoulders until she saw him throw the gun and writhing in pain. When she looks back to where the girl was, Victoria was surprised to see her in front of her with the gun on her forehead.

"Mei – lin! Don't ever dare lose to that woman! We can't afford to be captured here!" The boy shouted.

"Shut up idiot! How dare you instruct me when you were pathetically defeated in the first place! The girl then moved to look at her.

"Hmph.. You were just too mighty for your own good old woman!" said the girl as she fired the gun, with all the energy she had left.. Her right hand automatically moved towards the girls' wrist and changed the direction of the gun. It just missed her head by a split of hair, she tried to knock the girl off by heavily twisting her wrist but the girl instead had thrown Victoria away.

"What's with you woman..? Why are you so persistent?" the young girl named Meilin shouted. She again tried to fire the gun but Victoria was quick enough to kick it out of her hand.

"I can't afford to be killed here by you young girl.. Not here, not by you!" Now with both of them having no arms at hand, Victoria tried to charge for an attack but saw that the girl took out a dagger on her back. Victoria tried to reach the dagger on her left boots but she was confronted by the pain of her left arm.

"_Crap! Talking about bad timing.. I almost forgot that I was shot earlier." _Before she can move, Meilin is already charging at her. She rolled towards the left and with utmost effort, used her right hand to pull the dagger from her left boots. She tried to kick the girl's leg but she dodged it by flipping through the air and landed on her left hand. She then stomped on her wounded arm and caused Victoria to shout in pain, Meilin then tried to stab her with the dagger but she luckily parried it with the dagger on her right hand. With Victoria being cornered beneath by the girl and only the daggers in between them, she took an effort to have the daggers be thrown by kicking the girl on her stomach. As Meilin backs off, she throws the dagger at her but Victoria threw her dagger off as well to counter it. With this display of ability, Victoria saw that Meilin's eyes showed intense hatred and burning fury.

"How dare you! You're a Coordinator aren't you..?" Meilin run to the gun that the boy thrown earlier but Victoria took the opportunity to pick up the pistol she dropped and shoots the running girl and merely missed her as she dived to the sand and upon getting the gun, she had shot back at her, forcing Victoria to hide again on the rock. She then heard the girl spoke.

"Don't be so high and mighty Coordinator – san just because you had your genes modified at birth! How dare you and your filthy kind live in the same earth as us! How dare you take advantage of our weaknesses!" Victoria was surprised on what she heard.

"_Blue Cosmos? But why?"_ she thought that the problem with Blue Cosmos had been taken care of during the Second War. _"Damn! Is this an attack against Orb that I soaked myself into?" _But it's too late to think now, she absolutely cannot die here.

"I don't know what you meant with those words, but absolutely cannot allow you to get past me without telling me your intentions!" Victoria reloaded her pistol first, then moved herself on the other side of the rock and throws herself on the sand which surprised the girl who automatically fired the gun at her but she quickly rolled to the side before getting up and flipped through the air before she delivered a mid air kick to the startled girl. As she landed, she fired at Meilin's right hand then to her both legs causing her to kneel as well and thrown the gun. When both youths are no longer showing any resistance, Victoria slowly made her way to them only to be surprised again as the girl shouted.

"Andrei! Idiot! if we are to be caught then might as well die together with this woman. Do it!" Victoria then saw the boy took a hand grenade and removed hurriedly removed the safety pin, she made the fastest dash of her life and kick the hand grenade to the sea and covered the youths as the grenade exploded splashing sands, water and rocks on them hitting her arms and back.

"Stupid fools!" Victoria snapped as she uncovered them, the seawater is very painful to her wounds and she's starting to feel the pain. The boy was rendered while the girl's eyes widened in disbelief. "How could both of you unwittingly throw your lives away just like that?"

"Why.. why did you –" the girl seemed cannot find the right words to say.

"Impossible! Any coordinators of this country should only be arrogant fools.. How could I be saved by someone like – " The boy seemed to continue what the girl was unable to say.

"Well.. I'm sorry for being an arrogant Coordinator.. But I cannot let you guys pass by my watch.." she sarcastically answered before asking them.

"Just what do you want to do? Are you part of Blue Cosmos?" but neither of the youth answered.

"Well, fine by me.. Let's forget I saved you, anyway, my job with you two is done the moment I hand you over to them.." She then looked past her back and commented.

"You guys sure are late, I would've died saving these idiot pair of kids you know.." Victoria then let her anxiety and exhaustion claim her as the members of Orb military took the captives.

"We're sorry for coming late Stuart – san.. Come, let's have your wounds treated first.." The officer in – charge apologize to her and offered his hand to her which she gratefully accepted as he assisted her to walk. While walking, took a glance on the youths and suddenly something caught her eyes. It's certainly rich strands of blond hair lying on the sand, she then automatically reached for her long hair before asking the officer.

"Colonel Tosaka.. May I ask if those strands of hair on the sand are mine..?" The Colonel inspected her hair before getting the samples on the sand.

"It seems to be yours.. No doubt.. There's a slash on your hair.." The horror of her hair being cut is more horrible than her wounds. The hair she patiently grown after she was shaved during her coma.. _"Sniff.. sniff.. I'll cry about you later hair.." _She just sigh her frustration as they continued to walk.

"So where are you guys taking me?" she inquired.

"We'll have to go the headquarters first and have your wounds tended." He worriedly looked at her bleeding arm and leg, not to mention the scratches she had.

"Don't worry about these trivial wounds, I've received more severe injuries than this before. I would like to speak to Admiral Zala if possible. I want to clarify some things.. It's seems that you guys are having it pretty difficult with your neighbours." Colonel Tosaka just nodded and did not comment any further. It seems that she stepped on a landmine. _"Well, it can't be helped. I've tasted it twice already." _She reasoned out to herself. Then out of nowhere she saw flashes of being attacked on an island by someone in ZAFT uniform. The flashes made her stop on her tracks before she collapsed as blood loss, exhaustion, and severe headache combined. Though she's till conscious, Colonel Tosaka worries about her condition more.

"Stuart – san, were you shot badly earlier.. You don't look very well." He picked her up carefully.

"As I said earlier, I am just fine Colonel.. I – I have.. a – favour to ask – though.. Can you please.. take the bottle of pill from the zippered jacket of my waistcoat..? I – I badly – need it.." her stifled scream did not go unnoticed by the Colonel.

"Ah.. my head.. It's as if it's going to break apart.." The pain became more severe as additional flashes came in.. like seeing a shuttle take off facility exploding, seeing a group of Orb's Murasame mobile suit models exploding in front of her eyes, and a whale shaped battleship being surrounded. The flashes are like lightning's alternately being played on her mind and she's already feeling nausea and the trembling of her hands became severe as she started to grip her head tightly and beg the Colonel to hurry. The confused Colonel inspected on the zippers of her waistcoat and as he found what he's looking for, he heard a loud scream of agony from the woman before she passed out on the sand.

**xxx**

"Stuart – san! Stuart – san!" But the woman did not answer, he checked her wounds and they are not severe. When he regained his presence of mind, he ordered his subordinates to bring the woman to the medic bay. Upon arriving at the facility, the Colonel saw Erica of the Morgoenrete department approaching them.

"What happened to her?" she inquired and looked closely at the unconscious woman.

"She had a melee with two armed youths earlier and after that.. she just started screaming in pain and was holding her at her head while we were already walking out of the beach. She asked me to get her medicine, but she already collapsed before I can give it to her." He showed the bottle of pills to Erica. He's confident on her knowledge on this area, she is the Chief Engineer of Morgoenrete after all.

"Can you give this to me? I'll take the over from here.." she asked and took the bottle of pills and he just nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Erica – san.. That will be of great help. It's a pity that this young woman had to collapse after that melee. She's a very capable person, it seems. She might be suffering something in her head, that's the only deduction I can have as she held unto her head tightly. Well then, I'll be leaving her on your care.. I'll have to make a follow up report on those two young captives and inform the Admiral of the developments." He then saluted as he excused himself and Erica just smiled.

While on his way to his office, the Colonel cannot help but remember the face of the young woman.. _"No matter how much I convince myself.. But all I can see when I look at her is only Cagalli – sama.." _he actually had the chance to meet the then young Princess as he was one of those who had been taken in by the Archangel after their mother ship Takemikatzuchi was destroyed by ZAFT military, he can still remember how she cried in front of them all after blaming herself for being a weak leader. On their own opinion though, she wasn't weak.. she was actually the strongest leader they could ever had with her young age..

"_Our country is indeed very blessed in having loyal leaders like them.."_ He thought as he recounted the twins' hardships. _"It was indeed regretful that Cagalli – sama had to pass away just before the war ends..If only possible, how I wish that girl is indeed Cagalli – sama.. then at least.. she would've lived without the burden of a country on her shoulders and live normally." _He thought as he walked away.

**xxx**

The medics immediately accepted the unconscious woman as she was delivered by the soldiers to the medical bay. Erica followed quietly while holding the bottle of pills. She then took another sample of them in her pocket. The woman's case is very difficult to analyze, she had been asking a help of a neuro expert on this case as well as another chemist to help her analyze the substances on the pill but they cannot exactly pinpoint the outcome. There are just too many possibilities.

"Please treat her accordingly.. and.. I want to have a copy of her physical report. She might be hurt somewhere, so please conduct a full body examination on her, and most importantly, I want to have a reading on her brainwaves." She asked which arouse the interest of the head doctor.

"Oi.. oi.. Erica.. I know, she was hurt.. But are brain scanning and brain waves reading necessary? She's just a normal soldier right? Or are you –" The doctor did not continue as she just smiled.

"I'll be counting on you Emery.. I just don't want to give up on a seemingly impossible notion yet.. You can see it too, right?" Erica asked to her twin who happened to be a neuro expert.

"I see.. so she's the subject of your constant visits to me.. Don't worry.. I'll make sure to have her undergo all the **necessary **examinations. Give me a sample of the pill she's taking, I'll observe her body reaction to it in real time.." she accepted the bottle that Erica handed before she continued.

"The resemblance is indeed uncanny to be called coincidence. As if you and me.. But our relation is certain.. and so.. what will happen if we are to successfully prove it?" Emery looked at the unconscious woman while shaking the bottle of pills on her hand.

"That.. we'll have to find out when the time comes.. I just want to know how this girl came to be.. I don't want to interfere on her personal life.. That's how she made it." Erica is now heading towards the door, and before she closed it, she added a reminder.

"Ah.. Emery.. If possible, I want to get a copy of her physical matching first.. and.. thank you so much for indulging my request.." she then closed the door after her twin gently nodded.

**xxx**

**Gosh.. Classes finally came to an end as for now.. and here comes two weeks worth of exams.. This is a product of 6hour stress relieving tactics I had to adopt. ^_^ Read and please review.. I would've wanted to do away from writing its continuation till after exams but I realized writing is a lot more fun than other diversions.**

**For those who read Moment in time, I thank you so much for your kind reviews.. I'm glad you liked it.. though it was a product of my depressed self, after studying.:)**


	8. Doubts and Awakening

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. Some other character names are just randomly thought of and have no relevance to real life.**

**xxx**

**Doubts and Awakening..**

**xxx**

"What did you say?" Athrun cannot believe his ears. The officer came in and informs him of updates about the captive youths. This development is something that they had expected but not this soon.. _"__there __are __still __three __weeks __away __from __the __summit..__we __have __to __minimize __the __incidents __and __attacks..__"_

"Ah.. Admiral.." the man tried to catch his attention, he turned to him.

"What is it..?"

"There was a message from Engr. Erica of Morgoenrete, she asked you to come see her. It seems to be related to the envoy from the Kingdom of Scandinavia who was wounded during the melee." The officer said. Athrun was shocked upon learning that Victoria was wounded but he was more curious about Erica – san's business with him. In the past days, she had been asking sorts of things from Kira. Like his blood and tissue samples which confused Kira so much but nevertheless, the polite Coordinator acquiesced.

"I understand.." He nodded. "Commander Harada, please tell Colonel Tosaka to conduct a thorough investigation on our internal waters and tightened the security around the island's shoreline. Advice the hangar to put the Murasames on stand – by position, we cannot allow any more intruder to enter our territory." He ordered and the man just saluted in response before he went out of the room.

He checked on his desk first to see if there are any pending cases he had to attend to, when he decided that there is none, he immediately made his way out of the building and drove off towards the Morgoenrete facility which is just right beside the medic bay. As soon as the people saw him, they saluted in respect which he exchanged with a nod and went straight to Erica's office. After knocking on the door, he heard her say "come in", and saw her working something on her computer when he entered.

"Ah.. Athrun – kun.. What a good timing.. I'm glad you came.. I was actually waiting for you. Want tea?" She said and offers a cup of tea to him which he gratefully accepted.

"Thank you.. I actually learned from Commander Harada that you wanted to see me. What is it about?" he inquired.

"Ah.. nothing much.. it's about the investigation that we had on the Siberian territory. We had them confirmed, there are currently four Gundam type mobile suits being manufactured in that facility.. though we thought that it had been abandoned after the previous war. What I am worried about is that they have a frighteningly strong fire powers that can easily destroy a city.." She showed to him some photos showing the location.

"And we can't even demand an explanation from their government.. We aren't allied to anyone, so, they won't even bother to listen." He tried to enlarge the photos to take a good look on some parts of it. "And now, the envoy that was sent to us had been involved on this matter for the second time.."

"You mean Victoria Stuart right..? Isn't she quite a very interesting person?" Erica went back to the computer and saved some of the files.

"Ah.. Interesting indeed to the point of being painful.. She just unreasonably look like Cagalli, and there are things about her that's similar to Cagalli too.." he sits on the sofa and waited for the woman to finish her work.

"Don't you think of any possibility that they could actually be sisters..?" Erica did not even bother to look at him when she throws the question. Athrun was surprised at first but then thought deeply.

"You mean triplets..? Aren't Kira and Cagalli the only survivors in that experiment..?" he remembered the story of how did Cagalli and Kira came to be.

"Who knows.. Their father was quite a very unpredictable scientist.. but anyway.. I am still interested with her.." after finishing saving everything.. Erica finally looks his way. "Shall we go and visit her together..?" he nodded and followed her towards the medic bay. Athrun took his time walking, in the past days.. he had been dreading about the possibility that they might encounter. He has nothing against her, it's just that she would always remind him of Cagalli.. He took a deep breath as Erica opened the door and when her twin Emery welcomed them.

"How is she..?" he asked while following the two women.

"My.. What a healthy woman she is.. She got at least two noticeable wounds but she's still insisting to be released as soon as possible.." Emery opened the door towards a room and saw Victoria, with bandage on the head, arm, and leg. He saw that she was surprised upon seeing them.

"Admira Zala.. Emery – san.. Erica – san.. thanks for coming here, but I am very fine.. If it's alright, I wished to go back now.." she tried to stand – up but Athrun stopped her.

"As I thought, you were taught to say I'm just fine even if you really are hurting, weren't you..? Seeing your wound, I would say.. moving your arm or leg would take quite an effort to do.." he just smiled when she hurl dagger looks at him.

"Oh.. I thank you for being very thoughtful Admiral.. but what am I supposed to do..? Cry and complain that it hurts so much..? wouldn't that be more troublesome..?" he saw her flash a sweet smile before raising a brow.

"Is accepting other people's kindness against your doctrine..? You ought to let other people who wants to care for you, let them take care of you.. you know.." her face shows surprised then defeat, she averted her gaze from him.

"I just don't want to become a burden to other people.. If it's possible, I wish to be the one to care and protect them.. though, it will make Charles sad.." what she said surprised Athrun, she wanted to protect people.. _"__It__'__s __so __Cagalli.. __giving __up __every thing __just __to __protect __the __people.__"_

"So.. is that why you did not bother to wait the support troops, and just made the offensive on those kids..? It's quite admirable though that you did not fatally wound them during your melee and you even protected them.." he can't help but smile remembering what she had done.

"It would actually be better if I will be able to save those children from a destructive future.. Just as I was saved.. No matter how twisted it may sound.. but, they also seemed to be trying to protect other people though.. and since I have been soaked in this, I would like to ask for your permission to let me be able to fight when the time comes.." she looked to him directly that Athrun had to muster his will just to counter her.

"What do mean by fight –" he tried to catch what she said and saw her taking a deep breath.

"Your country is actually shouting for help already, isn't it..? You will be under attack sooner or later.. and yet you are still doing your very best to keep them at bay.." she gave a knowing look that he slowly nod in agreement.

"So.. you knew.." it was more like confirming.

"It's impossible for me not to when I had been involved with it twice.. Before, I may have said that my life is cheap.. then decided that I would prefer to sit back and watch how the world will unfold.. however.. those kids made me realize something better than my own selfish motives.. I just can't sit by here and watch a peaceful country burn to destruction, can I..?" she thoughtfully said that Athrun had to look sideways.. _"__She__'__s __just __painfully __too __similar..__" _Good thing that Emery interrupted.

"Oh my.. What a thoughtful offer.. but as of now, I can't let my patient do as she please, can I..? You haven't answered all my questions to you regarding your headache that made Tosaka – san very worried since you fainted because of it.." Emery pushed her back to bed.

**xxx**

"I'm just fine.. These scratches won't affect me at all.." Victoria inspected her wounds, they are bearable.. The only reason that she fainted earlier was because of the incredible headache.

"You're offering your help, but aren't you a part of your government..? You may say that you aren't a soldier, but it doesn't change the fact that you aren't even a part of this country..We don't want to drag your country into this mess either.." the man commented which ended her into thinking deep.

"Indeed.. I am not even a part of your government.. but as of now.. I am not going to fight just for the sake of war.. This is to save people.. This isn't something that I have to ask approval my home country.. This is my own decision.. besides, it's not like I will be sticking with you all the way.. I'll stop once I'll be able to ensure your people's safety. Moreover, when that time comes.. I'll be recalled already back to my country, making my commission coming to an end.." she had thought about that possibility before, but she had already decided.. No one can stop her, even if it is Charles.

"You are strong Victoria – san.. I once knew of someone who has the same passion as you when it comes to protecting people.. I can still remember when that child said that she'd rather have her body burn along with her country than being safe at the sidelines doing nothing.." Erica's words brought sudden pain into her heart.

"What a great girl she must have been.. But, I don't intend to become a hero Erica – san.. because most of the heroes died, I have no intention of dying just yet.. If I can become a helping hand to alleviate your situation, I wouldn't mind lending it for free." The surprise on their faces and their gasps confused her.. then she saw the admiral clench his fist before excusing himself out of the room followed by Erica.

When they were alone, she asked Emery if she had said something wrong to which the doctor just sadly shake her head as if to say "no".

"Just that it can't be helped that whenever we see you.. we are always reminded of that someone who was important to us.. She just died really young.." the doctor sat on the opposite bed.

"You mean the princess..?" she mustered her will to confront her. "I know that I unbelievably look exactly like her, but similarity should end with my appearance right..?"

"That's why it hurts them more, especially to those two.. I can still remember, when that child was younger.. she would always make her way here in the facility and would ask any military personnel around to teach her, be it holding a gun, or piloting an aircraft. Even with the reprimands that she always get from Uzumi – sama.. the next day, we will still find her around here. Do you know what she would always say..?" Emery's smile was sad. _"__I __want __to __become __strong __to __be __able __to __protect __our __people.. __I __want __to __make __sure __that __they __will __remain __happy __citizens __of __this __country..__"_

"And whenever she says that, Uzumi – sama would always be defeated.. That is why this country never had the luxury of having a sweet princess.. People did not see her as one, rather a very charismatic and loving young Representative.. She wasn't meant to be raised for battle, but that child found her way to the battlefield in the most fateful way.. But everything is under the bridge now, just like that child who never had the chance to decently weep for her father's loss, and was forced to look forward.. We also have learned to put back things in the past.. However, just sometimes.. no matter how you bury, the memories always creep in.."

As if the words of the doctor are hypnotizing her, Victoria found herself seeing again flashes of what seemed like a shuttle taking off and followed by a space port facility exploding in front of her.. the flashes are becoming clearer, then she realized that she had seen that familiar place. _"__The __space __port __facility __of __Kaguya..__"_ her heart began to beat faster as seeing the flashes brought a very heavy feeling in her heart, that she did notice herself crying. It's as if she had lost someone very dear to her. Then her head started to ache, but it isn't as painful now.

"Emery – san.. May I ask you to give me my pill..? My head is aching again.. I – I need it.." she saw Emery stands up and gave her the bottle and while swallowing the pill, she noticed just how intent was the doctor's look on her. "What is it Emery – san?"

"Neh.. Victoria – san.. I would like to ask you something and will you please answer me honestly..?" she gave the doctor a confused look before she nods.

"I am just curious as a doctor, just what is exactly happening to you when you will have your headache attacks? and what could have brought these?" she took a deep breath before answering the woman.

"To be honest, these occurrences started after I woke up from my coma.. There are some flashes of unknown events that will come to my mind and whenever I try to think deeper on them, the headache will start.. This could have been a side effect of the brain therapy sessions I had, before coming back to earth.. The explanation given to me was that, those memory gave me trauma and so they have to remove those traumatic memories out and retain only those which are bearable and useful.." she answered thoughtfully that she did not see how the doctor gasped lightly and shake her head.

**xxx**

Athrun sat on a chair as he tried to calm down his ranging feeling.. _"__Just __till __what __extent __must __she __have __to __be __like __her..? __why __must __she __have __to __be __like __her..? __Why __am __I __so __affected __by __her __presence..?__" _he combed his hair using his hand, then he noticed that his hands are actually trembling. He was extremely shaken by her words, it's as if he could hear Cagalli's last words as told by Kisaka – san. His hand made its way towards his necklace and pulls it out, and as usual, holding it always makes him feel comfortable. _"__It __had __protected __me __and __kept __me __alive.. __but __you __whom __I __intended __to __protect __my __life __with __is __no __longer __here. __If __it__'__s __fate __or __coincidence, __I __don__'__t __know.. __but __I__'__ll __just __make __sure __that __she __won__'__t __have __to __die __too. __I __cannot __afford __seeing __your __image __die __in __front __of __me.. __yet __again..__" _he rested his head on the chair's headrest and did not bother Erica who went to the fridge to get a glass of water. It must have been more than ten minutes since they went out of the room when Emery followed them, he immediately rose from his seat.

"Can I speak with her?" and the doctor just smiled as he walk past her. He saw the woman covering her eyes with her arm. He cleared his throat to catch her attention when he hears her say.

"I applaud your strong will to still be able to talk civilly with me.. Looking at my face must have brought millions of needles in your heart right..? After all, seeing my face will just taunt you of having lose your lover forever.. am I right..?" she suddenly remove her arms and looked directly at him, the shock her words brought him rendered him speechless. His reaction might have been transparent as he saw her smile sadly.

"Ah.. Uhmm... That is – " he can't decide where to begin.

"It's alright.. I just guessed it and happened to guess it right.."

"You.. you certainly looked exactly like her.. I should know that should have put that in mind, but, you just felt so achingly familiar.. that whenever I see you.. it's as if I am seeing her. I can't really say that she was still my lover, not after I left for space.. She had removed this from her hand telling me that she had to prioritize her country over me.." He twirls the necklace around his forefinger gently, exposing the Haumea stone and the engagement ring on it.. His flying thoughts prevented him to see how her eyes went wide in surprise upon seeing the ring.

"You.. you always give me the awkward feeling I feel whenever I'm near her.. It's not that I am feeling insecure.. Just that Cagalli would always make me feel nervous about her actions and decisions.. I am always afraid of losing her.. she, who had taught me to value my life more had always worked her life away for the sake of other people. She had said before that she wouldn't let me or her brother die.. indeed, Kira and I are still alive until now.. she had kept her promise.. in the most painful way.."

"Ath – run.." he looked her way. The way she called his name is just painfully the same. "Should I start calling you that Admiral..? I don't want to become another woman's substitute but if you want, I can become your friend. Just a condition though, you should see me for who I am.." she extended her hand to his, he took it with hesitation.

"Ahh.. I'll do my best.." he answered honestly.

"Oh well.. your answer is good enough.. I'll become your comrade though, until your war is over.." she then covered his hand with her other hand. Her hand felt so warm and familiar, they're being kind to his torn soul. While being held by her, he can't help but remember again her words. _"__I __won__'__t __let __you __die.. __also __that __guy __who __could __be __my __little __brother..__"_

He just smiled painfully and silently uttered. _"__Cagalli..__"_

**xxx**

Erica followed her twin to her laboratory and looked at the monitors surrounding it. A week ago, after that incident at the hangar, she had asked a favour from Emery to help her in this case as it is her specialty. At first, Emery wouldn't want to believe but upon seeing the woman, she finally agreed to her request.

"So.. how is it?" she tried understanding what could the readings tell but she just isn't as knowledgeable in this field.

"I can say that her brain is working just fine.. The brainwaves shows a normal flow most of the time and would only drastically change whenever she had her headaches.. to which they dramatically increase.." she explained the movement of the waves on the monitor.

"I have thought earlier that she might have had a repressed memory, but that suspicion was confirmed when she told me that she indeed had undergone series of brain interference therapy to selectively do away some unwanted memory which could have brought extreme trauma to her. This method made me doubtful, it's just too much to do for someone who could have been cured by mere therapy or counselling sessions. Why must her brain be interfered and why must her head hurts so much whenever she has those unfamiliar flashes..?" Emery opened up the screen which showed some photos of the brain.

"I am thinking that she has two sets of memories inculcated in her brain.. One is dominating over the other.." Erica gasped as this theory is totally unheard of.

"What do you mean by that Emery..?"

"It is very complicated.. it is possible that the woman's memories might have been repressed either by amnesia or some other reasons, then a memory from another person had been put on to the working cognitive part of her brain. It should be a near to impossible to do that because the human brain should not be capable of being read easily. Which also put doubt on my suspicion.. her memories are all real, from when she was young till that time that she almost died. She can even remember how her consciousness worked during her comatose. The only thing that kept me with this almost impossible theory is her answer to my question earlier.." Emery contemplated for a moment.

"What is..?" she asked impatiently.

"She said that there are flashes of some unknown events which come up to her mind and that whenever she tried to think deeply about it, her head will start to ache. I am thinking that those flashes might have tried to destabilize her currently established consciousness. If that is the case, then it only meant that the doctor who had administered her is frighteningly exceptional.. to be able to do that flawlessly."

"Then Emery.. what are you trying to say..?"

"What I am saying is.. unless she's a clone.. she might actually be the one whom we thought she is, at least physically.." Erica gasped at her twin's revelation.

**xxx**

The middle aged doctor watched intently at the girl inside the cryo capsule, she just can't believe her very strong will to live.. By normal human's parlance, she should have been long dead.. sustaining that kind of devastating injuries from a very powerful high beam cannon. _"__But __then, __this __young __lady __and __that __other __one __who __woke __up __earlier __than __her __had __survived.. __Even __when __they __had __almost __succumbed __to __death, __they __still __crawl __back __from __the __deepest __pits. __Don__'__t __worry __young __lady.. __I__'__ll __make __sure __to __make __you __come __back..__no __matter __what..__" _the doctor thought as she watched the girls consciousness being flashed in the brain reading device. Since she had been in that situation for five years, she somehow felt a great bond towards the young woman who at first she just thought of as a mere subject of experiment.

The first time she saw both young ladies, she was very surprised.. To see a very popular figure whom everyone thought had died a week earlier is actually sleeping before her very eyes. As she looked at the man who hired her services, he just said. _"__The __two __of __them __should __have __been __dead, __both __by __body __and __soul.. But __the __strong __want __from __their __consciousness __to __live __made __me __make __this __decision. __They __still __want __to __live __even __after __experiencing __so __much __pain.. __so __I.. __I __will __do __everything __to __make __that __come __true, __I __will __certainly __lead __the __two __of __them __a __much __better __tomorrow __when __they __wake __up.. __after__all, __I __owe __them __my __life.. __For __the __better __or __for __the __worse, __they __are __the __very __reason __why __am __I __still __here..__" _The man's word seemed to be confirmed by the consciousness of the two women as the machines flashed the words of the ladies' consciousness, one of them saying.

"_I __have __to __live.. __I __have __to __protect __the __people..__They __need __me..__my __country.. __Kira.. __Athrun..__they __must __be __worried __about __me..__"_ that consciousness belonged to the woman with shorter blonde, while the other is more desperate.

"_I __have __to __live.. __I __can__'__t __die __yet! __I __don__'__t __want __to __die __this __way.. __Not __this __way! __I __can__'__t __let __Charles __live __a __lonely __life.. __I __can__'__t!__" _The activities of their deep consciousness belied their pitiful figures.. both are bandaged and some parts of their bodies are heavily injured, the other girl surprised her that she had to cover her mouth from shock, some parts of her body are missing. As much as she wanted to back out from this project, her abilities were also challenge.. _"__Is __this __what __war __brought __among __the __soldiers..? __These __young __women __will __surely __lead __us __to __a __brighter __future.. __They, __who __had __understand __the __deep __sorrow __that __war __brings..__"_

"_I __understand.. __Then.. __this __shall __become __a __highly __protected __secret __project. __Please __don__'__t __let __anyone __disturb __me __and __my __team.. __we __will __be __counting __years __before __we __can __put __them __back __to __good __shape.. __It__'__s __no __longer __about __the __payment, __I__'__ll __make __a __path __for __a __discovery __that __man __is __yet __to __realize.__" _The man just bowed at her in gratitude.

"_I __thank __you __for __your __kind __indulgence __on __my __selfishness __Doctor..__" _She thought that it would take years before the two ladies will wake up but to her surprise, the other who sustained lesser injuries, woke up in a matter of two months.

When they analyzed on the possibilities, they realized that the girl had been among those who were modified at inception and was injected back to a natural womb for a normal delivery. _"__Is __this __a __part __of __the __SEED __factor..? __Human__s __who __are __more __advance __than __the __normal.. __her __wounds __are __even __healing __at __a __faster __rate __that __all __we __have __to __do __is __to __have __her __undergo __a __general __surgery __to __erase __the __wounds __and __the __scars __that __covered __her __body..__"_ After that, they had her undergo several sessions to help her get a new life and go back to the society. They also took samples of her DNA and combine it with the embryonic stem cell that they had acquired to see if her DNA factor will speed up the recovery process of the now lone sleeping beauty. After how many years of fruitless attempts, they had finally made a way to have the woman's body accept the foreign sample, and her damaged parts had already started to reconstruct at a surprisingly fast rate. _"__At __this __rate.. __she __should __wake __up __any __moment.. __After __long __years __of __sleeping, __you __should __be __able __to __finally __wake __up, __young __lady..__"_

Just as she was about to leave the room, a movement was detected by one of the monitors. She hurriedly walked back to the cryo capsule and saw that the young lady's lids are moving, until she had finally opened up her eyes. The happiness she had felt is unbelievable, they had finally brought her back to life.. After years of painful struggles to reverse her seemingly desperate state back then, they had made her wake up.

"_I can feel your heart in motion.. deep down in your dark affection.._

_Life goes on and on we love each other in the sadness and pain.._

_Life goes on.. burning.. as long as I live._

_I want to share this light with you once more someday."_

She thought that the song being played on the computer may have been fitting to the woman inside the capsule when she felt tears on her cheeks as she smiled and uttered. "Welcome back young lady.. You finally made it.." The young blonde inside broke a weak smile as if she could hear and understand what she had just said.

**xxx**

**There it is.. Read and let me know what you think about it..:)**

**Cuteshe – san, thanks for your encouraging words and for sticking with this work of mine.. To everyone, thanks for reading.. ^_^ **

**I dedicate this chap to my RL friends who encourage me to continue the plot even though they cannot relate to anime stuffs..**


	9. The Advent of Discord

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. Some other character names are just randomly thought of and have no relevance to real life.**

**I think, I need someone to beta read the story. Can someone help me?**

**xxx**

**The Advent of Discord..**

**xxx**

**Aprilius One..**

She woke up feeling very weak. She can feel the tiredness to the very depths of her bones that she cannot even lift a finger. All she can see are tubes connected to her and soft lights, she then saw a woman who seemed to be looking at her, she didn't know the expression written on her face so she imitated it before closing back her eyes as the soft light hurts her.

"_I __cannot __die __yet... __I __have __to __live..__" _ She thought before giving in to the pull of the never ending darkness.

**xxx**

**Inside a hotel in Southeast Asia.**

"She woke up?" he was startled upon hearing it. It was still dawn when he received the call from his house in Aprilius City, he hadn't anticipated that a fast development will come this soon.

"Yes.. but it was for just a moment though.. she soon went back to sleep and had not wake up from then.." The scientist he had commissioned five years ago answered.

"Dr. Barton, how is she?"

"Physically, she's recovering very fast.. The stem cell research that we had been working for years had been a success. Thanks to the DNA samples that we took from the other that the parts of her body had restarted to grow."

"I see.. Thank you for your hard work Doctor. I owe all of these to you.." He can't help the overwhelming happiness in his heart along with the growing anxiety. She had woken up, no matter how fleeting it was, she was able to crawl back to life. However, this might also mean that his sin will finally be discovered. He then thought, _"__Will __I __have __to __make __a __lie __again..? __Can __I __keep __the __both __of __them __with __me..?__"_ He can't help feeling helpless, then, he realized that he had come to a point of no return.

"_I __cannot __bear __to __lose __any __of __you.. __Such __selfishness!__"_ He mocked himself but determinedly clench his fist upon reaching a decision. He then dialled the phone to reach that certain someone who had helped him in keeping his sin.

"Anne.. it's me again.. Charles.."

**xxx**

**Onogoro Island.**

Victoria is walking on her way to the National Headquarters of Orb's Defence Office, she has to speak with Athrun and be allowed to see the youths that she had captured a week ago. Though it may seem overstepping boundaries again, she might be able to relate to those youths and help find a solution before the conflict escalates to a war. She then noticed the glances of the people around.

"_It __can__'__t __be __helped..__" _She thought.. Her hair had been cut short up to the shoulders, more or less, she knew what do people think about. After the incident, she was called back to stay at the embassy to recover. Anne had been very gracious on tending to her needs, also, it's thanks to her advice that she had started stabilizing again. Due to that new set of pills she gave, the flashes and headaches had stopped. Along with that, she received a call from Charles telling her that he'll be going to Orb a week before the mass take off. With that in mind, she has hurry up and cleans up some mess before she goes to get some holidays and wait for the Prime Minister's arrival. She's already on the hallway that would lead to Athrun's office when she saw a group of people wearing purple suits coming to her way. She recognized that among them is the Representative himself, she bowed a little as a sign of courtesy. Thank goodness, she is wearing something more decent today. Instead of wearing shorts, she's wearing black fitted jeans paired with light green tank top and a three inch high heeled black boots. The Representative smiled upon recognizing her, he stopped.

"It's nice to see Stuart – san.. Have you been well? I'm sorry for the inconveniences that we have caused you. I hope to be able to make it up with you.." His always gentle smile brings a warm feeling in her heart, she just smiled back.

"It is my honor meeting you here Representative Athha.. Thank you for your concern, but, I've already recovered. Please don't worry about my condition, if I can.. I want to be of help in protecting those that are important to you.." It may have been her imagination, but she certainly saw that pain crossed on the brunettes' eyes but by the time she blinked, all she saw are appreciation and affection.

"Thank you for your kindness.. but please.. don't overdo yourself.." he already started walking past her when he suddenly called her again. "This Sunday, if you can.. Lacus is asking for you to come to our home.." Maybe it's because of his kind smile or maybe because of the anticipation that she saw on his eyes that she did not bother to think about it and just nodded in agreement before moving forward. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

**xxx**

Athrun just finished sending some files regarding the defence plan on Neo – Heliopolis that Kira had personally requested. He rested his head on his chair and closed his eyes to rest a little. The past week had been very hectic, they have to tighten the security while slowly launching a portion of the citizens little by little to space. If the current will continue without any disruption, then, they should be able to finish the transportation in a months' time without asking help from the Plants. While thinking of such things, he suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Come in.." he waited for the unexpected guest. He thought he saw an apparition when the door opened. There she was, standing before him in all her glory. His beloved...

"Caga –" the mockery on the woman's face made him shook his head to clear out his thoughts. _"__Just __what __the __hell __am __I __thinking..?__" _he slowly rises up from his seat and welcomed the guest. "Stuart – san, what brought you here? Please, have a seat.."

"I'll forget that you mistook me again for someone else Athrun – san.. But setting that aside, I want to talk to you about those youths that I had captured. May I speak with them?"

"Strictly speaking, I really cannot allow you to see them.. but I suppose, you won't take 'no' for an answer.. besides, being the person who caught them, you ought to know if they are taken care of.. I'll come with you then." He noticed her new hair cut which paired by her amber eyes, made her look exactly like the girl in his arms on the photo that adorned his table. He must have looked somehow bothered when her eyes followed the object of his focus, she hesitantly took the frame and saw her eyes widened in surprise.

"I – I am ve – ry sorry..." she immediately put back the frame and stands up. "I'll wait for you outside Athrun – san.." for the life of him, the woman looked pale while she hurriedly walk towards the door as if she was being chased by something. Athrun followed her retreating back intently and saw her taking a bottle of pills from her side pocket, the way she anxiously took it resulted some of the pills being scattered on the floor. He automatically moved to help her but before he can reach her, she had reached the door and did not notice that some of the pills were scattered near his table. He took his time picking up and examining the pieces before putting it inside a folded paper and keeps it in his pocket. When he went out, she's already leaning on a wall and is catching her breath. Athrun's eyes narrowed in curiosity, there's really something wrong with the situation. Specially when his heart automatically raced upon looking at her profile. _"__Such __a __mature __profile __of __someone __I __used __to__ –" _He shook off the inappropriate thoughts, now is not the time for thinking of such things.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting.. Let's go.." she just followed his lead.

They've been riding the jeep for quite some time, but Athrun felt the awkwardness due to the lack of conversation. He sighed silently and initiated the conversation. "Ahm.. earlier, you seemed to be bothered about something. Were you alright?"

"I'm sorry to have made you worry but, I'm just fine.. Just that, I had a sudden headache earlier.. that's all." She smiled at him reassuringly before she focused her eyes on the rich blue sea where there are seagulls flying about.

"I see.. but, is that a normal occurrence? You almost made me worried, you looked so pale.. I thought you might collapse any moment." To his amazement, the woman just laughs softly. He looked at her questioningly.

"Haahah.. Uhm.. I'm sorry.. I appreciate your concern, but I'm not so weak to collapse just like that Athrun – san.. I may look like a woman but I'm a man inside, you know.. ahaha.." Her carefree laughter are music to his ears, he felt so refreshed that he did not notice that he had been staring at her for quite awhile already. He blushed when he realized that she had been raising a brow at him.

"Just because you are drop dead gorgeous doesn't mean that you have the right to ogle at other people, Athrun – san. I'm flattered to catch your attention, but just make it discreet since I know who are you thinking of.." Her words made him turn his head in embarrassment.

"_Indeed.."_

**xxx**

**Somewhere off the shore of Onogoro.**

"So the kids' mission failed? How incapable! I shouldn't have trusted your plan!" The man exasperatingly shouted. He's been the financier backing the cause for this mission. He had spent a fortune in order to convince the neighbouring countries and induce them into making Orb surrender the N-Jammer Canceller technology. Though he knows that the original author for the technology is the Plants' ZAFT military, Orbs' possession of the two powerful mobile suits during the previous war came in handy to apply some pressure and get their hands on it.

"I'm very sorry for the failure Sir.. But we received information that currently, Orb had been tightening the security around Onogoro Island. It seems that they are preparing for the mass take off for the upcoming summit. Besides, even if we have lost the two kids, the constructions of the four Gundams are still going on and changing pilots won't be a problem." The officer in charge of the two kids humbly replied. Indeed, he had not expected that those kids will be captured.

"I'll let this issue slide this time Commander Shi.. But remember that the success of this mission will also benefit your country. I don't want to hear anymore failures. I am having the Discord go on test, it will be lead by the mercenaries we've paid. This way, the war of attrition that we're waging against Orb will not be traced against us. We'll let the summit pass before tearing that country to pieces." The man then walks towards the waiting chopper.

**xxx**

**In the Siberian mobile suit factory.**

"Oi kid! Wake up! You're being called by the Commander. Seems like your friends failed." The man smirked as if taunting him before adding. "Now go, make sure you won't fail too or else you may not come back alive." The last words of the man kept on ringing to his ears. The child clutched his head as unpleasant memories of his entire family dying in the waves caused by the fall of Junius Seven, he hugged himself as he can feel the cold through his bones. He will surely live, and make sure that those people who were laughing while he was grieving will also taste the grief that he had felt through the years.

He slowly made his way towards the mobile suit factory area. His quarter is quite a distance away and as part of his training, he was made to endure the harsh coldness of the Siberian winter while clothed only with a short and sleeveless shirt. There were times before when he and his companions almost froze and died like the others, but their strong determination to live and seek out revenge fuelled their remaining strength and made them live successfully after that hell. Drops of snow are falling around, it should have been very beautiful to look at. However, whenever he sees the pure white snow, all he could think of are the splattered blood of his family and the corpses of his dead comrades. He finally made his way to the factory area and was welcomed by the man whom he knows as Commander Jira, he's the one who assigned the Discord Gundam to him.

"Oh Hyun.. good thing that you're finally here. I'll be giving you your first mission. Test this fellow's capabilities to the limits as much as you can but make sure to come back alive. Go to Orb and challenge any mobile suit that they might send to scramble on you and of course, take revenge to your heart's content.. You will be tagged as mere terrorist after all.. hahahah.." Commander Jira laughed maniacally before telling to go now and join the rest of the ten other mobile suits to start the mission.

**MOBILE SUIT NEO OPERATION SYSTEM**

**Generation**

**Unrestricted**

**Network**

**Drive**

**Assault**

**Module**

**...**

**Discord Gundam**

The words written on the screen brought a satisfactory smile on the young lad as the lights indicated that system is finally activating. He had activated the phase shift revealing its black coating with red chest and joints. The mobile suit transformed to bird mode before ascending to the air.

"System sequence activated.. All green.. Hyun Bi.. Discord.. Launching!" while on the atmosphere, the rest of the assault team joined him and they made their way to their first mission.

**xxx**

**At the Defense Headquarters in Onogoro.**

Victoria decided forget Athrun's stares, she thought that perhaps _"__it __really __can__'__t __be __helped__" _considering how similar she is to the woman on the picture. She can't really shake off the anxiety she felt while staring at the picture, actually the smiles of the loving couple on the picture are adorable. She tried to recall if she had seen Athrun smiled like that since she arrived and after recalling her memories, she was reminded that he hadn't. The young man on the picture and the man beside her right now, seemed similar but he also looked so different. The man on the picture had contentment and happiness written on his face while the man beside her almost always had that look of regret and anxiety. But when her gaze shifted to the Princess, her headache started to recurs. She can see flashes of gifts, and other unfamiliar stuffs around her. That was when she tremblingly stood up and hurriedly made her way outside of the office, the four corners of the room made her feel suffocated. It's like she's going to snap out if she's ever to remain inside the room.

The sea is awfully calm today, it's as if there's an awful storm to come. She cleared her mind from the ominous feeling and focus her eyes on the facility they're about to enter. Her brows furrow in confusion, the facility is not the prison area. She turned towards the man beside her and as if on cue, he slowly explained.

"You might want to know, we are slowly evacuating the citizens. Of course, the priorities are the younger ones but we cannot just close an eye on those kids' potentials. Based on the psychological analysis, they have shown symptoms of experiencing trauma. Most probably, their traumatic experience must have been the driving force to brainwash them effectively. The kids are also highly capable, I wonder what kind of hell did they go through just to achieve that level of competitiveness. It's going to be alright if the object of their hatred is just the Orb government, but we worry more about the possible repeat of Naturals calling out war against the Coordinators, or worst, against the citizens living in space. Just as you let them live, we want to give those children a better future where they can give better contribution to the society and achieve their hopes and dreams." He smiled on his last sentence.

"Oh.. I see. That'll be great! That's actually something I wished to talk to you about. I'm pretty unconfident that you'll allow me. It is indeed as you said, those kids have lots of potentials. As of now, I'm sure that they're just full of their personal circumstances. That is to be expected since they are still young. We may not have the similar background, but the feeling of emptiness and lack of self – worth would actually strip off ones' care in battle. On my part, I became someone closer to being a barbaric. All I cared about is the number of soldiers I defeated or killed and the number of mobile suits I destroyed. I was that kind of person in the past, a killing machine. But when you think about it, I was actually a perfect soldier right? Obey first before you complain.. Follow the chain of command. Having discretion is highly prohibited, we can never act on our own.. and that's basically the reason why I came to respect you Athrun – san. You may have been labelled as a traitor against your own country, but you have a very high sense of justice. I actually wonder if I can become someone who could be of help to the people. Call it penance or repentance, or simply guilt washing. I just really want to do it, at least to unload the heavy burden in my heart." Athrun just indulgingly looked at her.

"Oh.. we're here.. Come, they should be in one of the prison cells inside the Kusawaki, it's scheduled to depart this midnight." They casually walk inside the Kaguya facility. Once inside, she can feel her hairs standing from head to foot. The very reason why she didn't bother to visit her Nike after she deposited it inside Kaguya is because of the suffocating and heavy atmosphere she feels, and those flashes of seeing the entire facility exploding. Indeed, there are a lot of civilians inside the facility today. It's like a scene inside a seaport where she can see trucks being loaded by passengers inside a ship. Then to her utmost surprise, she saw two space ships twice bigger than a normal battleship.

"Could it be.. when you said evacuating people. You don't mean the entire country, do you?" she jokingly asked Athrun but he just smiled sadly.

"Kusawaki and Kusatsura.. By yesterday, forty percent of the country's population had been evacuated. We have to do it little by little and discreetly. Sorry to drag you out to this mess, but that's one of the reasons why we accepted the surveillance partnership offered by your country and the others. Our own forces alone won't suffice due to this." They ignored the glances coming from the civilians, and as usual, she can hear the familiar murmur of the people. They finally made it inside the ship and are welcomed by the ship captain.

"It is my honor to welcome you to our ship Admiral Zala, I am the Captain, Sylvia van Faust at your service." The woman courteously saluted before her eyes widened upon casting her eyes on her.

"It is my honor to meet you too Captain. This is Lady Victoria Stuart from the United Kingdom of Scandinavia. If it's alright, we would like to visit the captives before you launch later." Being tactful as he is, Athrun seemed to just ignore the obvious surprise of the Captain.

"Ah no.. I – it's just fine, I know the circumstances already." Captain van Faust then bowed slightly to her. "I thank you for helping us in this situation Lady Stuart." She then extended her hand to her.

"Nice meeting you Captain. I hope for your safe trip later.." she accepted her hand graciously.

"Thank you.. Please come follow me.." they followed her as she guided them inside the enormous ship. She's wondering if it's a battle assault ship like the Archangel, but looking at how the inside of the ship is made to accommodate more people and cargo, it seems that its specialty is just mere transportation. "We're here.." they stopped on that dimly lit part of the ship and she saw the figures of the two youths sitting on the bed.

"Andrei! Meilin! Are you two alright?" The youths were surprised upon seeing her, they run towards the bar.

"Miss Coordinator!" Meilin came first, she holds on the bar and asked her anxiously.

"Where are they taking us?" there is fear on her eyes.

"Where else do you expect idiot! Should be somewhere discreet so they can throw us cleanly." Andrei bitterly retorted.

"You are wrong young man, it's actually the opposite. They're bringing you to a place where you two can finally start anew. Had they been kind to both of you?" she gently reassured them and the two just nodded.

"I was surprised, they did not apply third degree on us, and even treated our wounds. They just presented us to the doctor who just talked to us and asked us some silly questions." Andrei embarrassingly explained.

"Miss Coordinator, they never hurt us.. and you came to visit us too.. Thank you.." Meilin's eyes were on the verge of tears.

"I didn't do anything.. I just handed you over to them. But, if you want to thank someone, then I guess this gentleman is the best recipient for it. They had reconsidered your circumstances.." she motioned them to Athrun who came forward.

"I'm glad that both of you had recovered from your wounds. Please bear with it a bit more, once you reach your destination, then you two can finally start anew. I'm not asking for you to work for us, but just build yourselves a brighter future." Athrun's smile at that moment is exceptionally gentle.

"Thank you for your kindness Mister. All of you had been different from what we thought.. but, can you please also save our comrades?" Andrei's eyes are pleading. "If they can't get out from there, they will surely die slowly just like the others. Like us, they also wished for a brighter future! Please.. I beg you.. save them!" Athrun was touched at the lad's pleading, his hands gripped the metal bars tightly as he beg.

"We don't know what tomorrow might bring but we'll do our best to save them." Athrun's reassurance had been sufficient as the youths smiled gently.

"Thank you.." they said.

"Ah.. before I forget.. See me once you'll have the time in the future. Here." She handed them her personalized contact information.

"Lady Victoria Stuart. Stuart Royal Conglomerate. United Kingdom of Scandina – via." Meilin read out and her eyes widened.

"Yap.. that's me.. Victoria Stuart, yours truly.." she smiled widely and vowed in courtesy.

"Yo – you're not from Orb? But why..?" Andrei was equally shocked on what he learned.

"It's a very long story, I'll tell you when you come see me again." They were about to retreat when they heard firings and explosions from afar.

"What is that? A war?" Athrun and Captain van Faust run towards the bridge. The youths gasped.

"They're here.. Be careful! They're already here!" she confusingly looked back to them before following the two.

**xxx**

Athrun runs hurriedly towards the bridge to know the situation. The people outside the ship were gathered as they watched the war on the ocean. Finally, they reached the bridge and he automatically demanded for the situation.

"What's the situation? Just what is this?" he looked at the monitors.

"There are eleven unknown mobile suits that breached our territory facing the Pacific. Ten of them are neo Windam types Sir, with high firepower capabilities. Moreover, there's this footage focusing one of the enemy mobile suits leading the assault. Its capability is after the Chaos and Impulse Gundams Sir!" The CIC informed.

"What's our condition?" he zoom the video footage of the situation.

"We've lost a squadron of Astrays Sir and three ships had been sunk. It seems that the enemy is heading towards the main island."

"Damn! And it would take time before I can reach the Archangel! Advice the troops to hold off the enemy as much as they can.. Be careful not to die okay..?" he's about to run towards the door when someone grabs his arm.

"Wha – " it was Victoria.

"Wait! Instead of sending your men in that situation, just let me.. As you've heard, there had been loses from your side, and it seems that the enemy is determined of getting inside the mainland. If it's to hold them off, I should be enough. My Nike is just minutes away from here. If you need time to get your mobile suit, then I'll be perfect for the job." She then runs ahead of him.

"But – wait! I cannot allow you to do that! We can't let foreign hands get dirtied for an attack directed only to us.." He chased her and grabs her hand, but she slaps it away.

"Like I've said before.. This isn't just war Admiral! This is protecting people! Conserve the lives of your men, I'm more than capable! So I can't just sit here and do nothing but watch until the civilians get hurt, can I?" the determination in her eyes won him.

"You're a hopelessly stubborn woman.. Alright, I'll take personal responsibility of you." He then took her in his arms and whispered.

"Don't you dare die.." before he realize just what he did, she pushed him.

"Hey! Watch it!" she then smiled gently. "Don't worry, I won't die easily." She slowly retreated. He can't help the blush that crept on his cheeks when he recalled how he embraced her. She felt so soft and – he clenches his fist, gave instruction to put the mobile suits on stand – by and to give way to the Nike before he hurriedly walks towards the waiting jeep.

**xxx**

She run towards the hangar and saw the curious gazes of the people. A soldier approached her, holding a suit. She thought about it, and then decided. "Thanks.. but no.. Changing clothes will take some time. I'll go with this." She climbed towards the cockpit.

"Hey! You can't just go without protection, you know. It's dangerous! At least, a helmet!" He shouted, she just looked down to him and said a silent 'no'. She then turned on the switch while asking permission to launch.

"This is Victoria Stuart, I've already got an approval from the Admiral. It's alright for me to launch now, right?" the system is already activating when she was given the approval.

"Systems all green, Stuart – san, you may have a go for launch.. Please be careful.." she heard being advised by the girl.

"Thank you.." she gave her a smile and readied when the cables and stand had been disengaged. "Victoria Stuart. Nike. Launching." Her Nike flies through the opening and changed to its fighter jet form. After a minute of flying, she had finally arrived at the battle ground where she was greeted by a plasma beam, she immediately dodged it by changing direction on the last minute and transformed to mobile suit mode while using the beam assault cannon on her head to retaliate. There are still Astrays that kept on fighting and a couple of Murasames. Just when she's about to approach one of the enemy's Windams, the black Gundam with red marking on its joints stood her way carrying a beam saber. She immediately took the pair of beam sabers located on her mobile suit's hips and speeds towards the confronting Gundam. The initial collision had been tough, she barely managed to dodge the enemy's furious attack by crossing her beam sabers and pushing it away from her.

"This one's pretty tough.." she said as a bead of sweat started to form on her forehead while the black Gundam is now back on its position to attack..

**xxx**

**There it is.. I'm feeling lonely.. I need reviews and criticisms before I post the next chapter.. **

**And again, thanks for your patronage Cuteshe – san..^_^**


	10. A Fleeting Recall

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. Some other character names are just randomly thought of and have no relevance to real life.**

**A/N: Anyone who's interested in beta reading this story.. Please just PM me.. I would really appreciate the big help..:)**

**xxx**

**A Fleeting Recall..**

**xxx**

**Off the coast of Orb's Territory.**

His group had been flying for a while when they had finally get a sight of the crescent shaped island that had been the landmark of the United Emirates of Orb otherwise known as the Orb Union. On television, it's a country everyone wished to live in. They had the technology, the wealth, the support from other countries.. but most specially, half of its population is composed of the most horrible creatures, the Coordinators. "_Those __machines __who __are __wearing __human __skin, __how __dare __they __set __a __foot __on __Earth __after __they __had __dropped __that __colony.__" _His grip on the control tightened when his anger started to get in. His comrades Andrei and Meilin had not come back, they must have been dead by now. That alone, is another reason why he cannot forgive this country.. he will surely take revenge for his fallen comrades. They're about to cross into Orb's territory when they saw a fleet guarding the territorial sea border. _"__As __expected __from __a __very __powerful __country, __even __the __seas __are __well __guarded.__" _He lowered his altitude and advises his companions.

"There are seven ships and one destroyer ahead of us, most probably, there are mobile suits and fighter jets inside them. I'll take care of the mother ship, you guys take care of the rest. I'll immediately advance once I've done my part, is that alright?"

"Do as you please.. Just don't mess up! No matter what, you must not be captured.. got that?" the person in – charge of the operation gave his approval indifferently.

"Roger then.." He proceeded and is already about to enter the territorial sea when he receives a communication from the fleet.

"This is a warning to the unknown forces currently approaching! You are currently approaching the territory of the Orb Union. Please alter your course at once. As a neutral and independent country, we strictly don't allow encroachment into our territories by any armed ship, armed aircraft or mobile suit! Alter your course at once! I repeat, alter your course at once! This will be your first and final warning.. should you not change your course in accordance with this warning, then, we will open fire against you.." he just smirked at its warning.

"Neutral and independent huh! If that's the case, then you shouldn't have even bothered to set your feet here bastards!" Without giving an answer, he transformed to his mobile suit mode and immediately released the mobile weapon pods mounted on his shoulders and aimed the missiles towards the ships. The explosions created gave him an animalistic satisfaction as he used the beam saber and guns of the Discord's head to dodge off the upcoming missiles.

"Ahahahahah... That's what you get for getting in my way.. ahahaha!" His brows then furrowed when he saw a group of mobile suits coming their way. "Finally, the supporting characters arrived.." he turned to his companions. "I'll pass through them.. I'll leave them all to you.." He flies straight to the upcoming group of mobile suits and use his plasma beam cannon to disperse them, as intended, they had scattered so he was able to focus his beam saber on the mobile suit that was approaching him. He immediately cut it into half causing the mobile suit to explode. He then again advanced towards the inner territory followed by his companions when they were confronted by another batch of mobile suits and fighter jets. They are literally surrounded so he relied on his plasma beam cannon while his companions position themselves to retaliate. The new batch is tougher than those that they had encountered earlier and are much more agile, when he thought he can finally advance forward, he saw a different colored mobile suit approaching one of his companions after it transformed. It seems to be of the same make as his so he decided to confront it himself though its color is a combination of blue and light green joints and head. Using the beam saber, he speeds up and attacks it directly but the pilot was fast in dodging his attack by crossing its twin sabers and pushing him further.

"Agh.." the impact made him back off but that was only momentary.. "Not bad.." he can feel the excitement through every fibre of his being, the pilot isn't ordinary. As soon as he regained balance, he posed for another attack. If he is to try out Discord's capabilities, then this interesting mobile suit might be fitting for the job.

**xxx**

Victoria anticipated the opponent's next attack, she deduced that the next move should be a lot more difficult to parry. As predicted, the enemy mobile suit used its mobile weapon pod as the two pods are now surrounding her while _much __like __the __DRAGOONs. _She stopped a moment when the word DRAGOONs came to her mind, she hasn't seen it in person, how come she knew it instantly. Her lack of focus enabled the enemy to launch a direct hit on her, she received damaged on the on the left hand of her Nike. After the hit, she immediately forced back her focus on the battle and readied to do an offensive by firing her high – energy beam rifle aiming the enemy's head. However, she missed it badly as the enemy is more agile than she had anticipated. She then decided that instead of avoiding the mobile pods, it's better to get rid of those two moving extensions which are causing damages on her mobile suit whenever they hit. In desperation, she separated her twin sabers and threw them towards the coming mobile weapon pods, causing the pods to malfunction while she transformed to mobile armor mode to use the griffon beam blades located on her Nike's wings. As the enemy charged another attack at her using a plasma beam cannon on its chest, she flies to the side and tried to cut its right arm. To her dismay, she only managed to make a little damage as the pilot immediately moved away from her and one of her legs had been severed making her balancing a problem.

"_Damn! __He__'__s __tough.. __But __I __have __to __hold __him __back..__" _she checked the surroundings to see if there's any enemy mobile suits that had breached inside the islands, when she confirmed there is none, she contentedly sighed in relief and activated her mobile shield to dodge the beam saber being thrown at her.

"Don't underestimate me pilot – san.. Just who do you think I am..? I won't allow you to set a foot on any islands inside!" after her outburst, she felt that her consciousness heightened. Her shooting accuracy increased as shown by the 4 Windams that got knocked using her beam assault cannon and high energy beam rifle. She then focused back her attention to the black Gundam who is using its plasma beam again, she easily flied low near its feet and made a sudden twist so that the griffon blades can sever a part of it. She was however caught when the pilot, instead of continuing the firing of its plasma beam cannon, chose to throw its own on her causing the both of them to dive to the sea. The sudden impact caused her head to bump on the controls and she can feel the gushing of blood and the spinning of her head. The two of them struggled and grappled on each other's mobile suit, however, taking advantage each other's flight ability, both of them managed to get out of the water and back on each other's feet. She is about to advance when she detected a heat source coming from her back, it's flying at an extremely fast speed. A familiar looking red mobile suit stopped right in front of her while throwing its beam boomerang towards the black Gundam and when the enemy managed to dodge it using its beam shield, it made a twist on the air while holding its beam sabers into a double sword and managed to successfully sever the arms of the enemy mobile suit. After the great incapacity, the black Gundam retreated together with the remaining Windams.

She was very glad that the battle is over for now.. holding her head, she noticed another heat source coming from the side. When she takes a look at it, she saw a mobile suit with red, white and blue markings. Looking at the red mobile suit and the other one, her already spinning head started to throb. With the heavy bleeding on her forehead, she gave in to the pull of exhaustion and freefall towards the sea.

**xxx**

**Morgenroete's Facility:**

Athrun continued to run hurriedly towards the assault ship had had been docking by the bay of the Morgenroete's facility. Upon reaching the Archangel, he went straight to the hangar and was surprised to see that there are only the Akatsuki, Infinite Justice, and Freedom Akatsuki piled next to each other, he wondered where the Strike Freedom is when he heard the go signal from the CIC. He saw Ian – san and advised him that he'll be launching.

"Ian – san.. please communicate with Captain Murrue, I'll be launching after Kira.." he busily put on the pilot suit.

"There's no need to ask for permission kid.. Actually, that other kid was also very frantic earlier and wouldn't even listen to reasons. It can't be helped, it's the beloved Hime – san were talking about.. Hurry, go and save her!" It's not Ian's tap on his shoulders that made him stop but his words.

"What do you mean..?" He felt very cold, he can't afford to hold unto false hopes..

"It seems that Erica – san's medical investigation was positive, that young lady is – " before Ian can finish, Athrun had made his way back to the hangar and climbs into the Infinite Justice. His heart is beating really fast. _"__Hope __springs __eternal.. __is __this __it?__" _He cast a glance on the Freedom Akatsuki to his left then to the Akatsuki to his right, he swallowed hard as his eyes caught the glimpse of the pink flower on the mouth of the lion which had been the insignia of the then Lion of Orb. It's different from Kira's insignia which had the lion's head behind a sword and a shield signifying his intent to protect the people. With high spirits, he immediately contacted the bridge for launching after the system had activated successfully.

"Athrun Zala. Justice. Launching!" He immediately soared out of the facility and speed towards the battleground. He then saw the Strike Freedom being caught fighting a group of Neo – Windams. "Kira!" he flied towards him but Kira stopped him.

"Just leave this to me Athrun.. Cagalli.. Please save her! Hurry.. I'll make sure to follow right away" Being Kira, Athrun did not argue and left the location. _"__Hang __in __there __Cagalli.. __I__'__m __almost __there..__"_ When he arrived at the battlefield, the two contending mobile suits are dropped on the sea but after a few moment, the blue green mobile suit sped up and is already posing for another attack. Looking at its unstable stance, he decided to make his way behind it. Firing his plasma beam cannon towards the black Gundam and standing in front of Cagalli's mobile suit, when it dodged the plasma beam, he immediately followed it up with his beam sabers and severed its arms. When the enemy mobile suits retreated, he turned to look at Cagalli but to his surprise, her mobile suit is falling at a great speed so he immediately flies to catch her.

"Cagalli!" He caught her before she hits the sea. Just then Kira arrived.

"Athrun! What happened? Is Cagalli alright?" Kira helped him carry the non – moving mobile suit.

"I don't know too. When I arrived, she was still able to fight. Let's hurry back to Archangel.." they sped through the air.

**xxx**

**Archangels' hangar:**

Kira is worried, he immediately got out of Strike Freedom to tend to the blue green mobile suit but saw that Athrun had already made his way to the cockpit. He just waited when Athrun brought Cagalli's motionless body, she's bleeding extremely, her forehead, her arms and leg, seems that her old wounds opened up.

"Cagalli!" he called but the woman made no response.

"Get a stretcher! Medics! Tend her injuries, hurry!" He held Cagalli's right hand as Athrun was holding the left. "Athrun.." he noticed that Athrun's hand is trembling. "Don't worry, Cagalli's gonna be fine..."

"Ahh.." Athrun nodded unconvincingly as they both followed the medics to the medical bay where they were welcomed by Emery and Erica Simmons.

"Uhmm... Erica – san.. about what you said earlier.." he hesitantly started.

"Kira – kun, Athrun – kun.. what a good timing to have the two of you here.. Actually, I have wanted to talk to Kira – kun for a while now but I knew he was busy so I wasn't able to have the opportunity. Come Erica.. I have something interesting to show you.." so they ended up following the lead of the doctor and found themselves inside her laboratory. They saw some medical samples and readings on the screens, what more, they are very surprised to see the face of Cagalli on the screen. She must be somewhere near the laboratory, he then voiced out his confusion.

"Ahm.. Emery – san.. Why does Cagalli have to have that brain apparatus connected? Was her injury too serious? Did she get any brain damage?" he asked but the doctor shakes her head and said no. Just then, another doctor came in, and this time it's a man in his late thirties that Kira knew as their expert chemist.

"Haruka Seien – san.. I thought you were in Heliopolis?" he muttered and the man looked at him and just nodded.

"It's nice to see you Kira – sama.. Athrun – san.. I just came back five days ago, our respected Chief Engineer asked me to come and help her with this unusual case.." He then opened up the attaché case he was holding which contained several tubes and placed them securely on the available test tube racks.

"Then, shall we begin..?" Erica asked which was agreed by the other two. "Now, Kira – kun.. Athrun – kun.. You may have been wondering about her right?" she looked at them and they can't help but agree.

"Ahh.. there are things that made me think that she's Cagalli but, we've had her investigated already and everything had been explained.. so how..?" Athrun asked back.

"Strictly speaking, no.. she isn't.. But if we base on her physical findings, blood matching, DNA matching, bodily composition.. That lady is indeed Uzumi – sama's daughter, Cagalli Yula Athha.. Kira – kun's twin sister.." Erica started which made them freeze.

**xxx**

Athrun is trying to digest each shocking revelation they had gotten. "E – Erica – san.. Please explain it already.. We.. we already had her – in.. investigated you know.. It was negative.. If you were so curious about her eyes, then.. the – the answer is simply be – because of eye transplant that she has to undergo some years ago.." he swallowed hard. His heart started to pound violently at this surprising revelation but he decided to not hold on to a false hope.

"That would be very incorrect.." Emery disagreed.

"Eh..?" they looked at her.

"That girl.. should never had any transplant before.."

"What do you mean..?" Athrun is now very confused.

"That girl's body had never indicated that it had undergone any medical surgery such as transplant. The most that she had undergone are surgery erasing the scars she might have sustained previously since nothing had remained. But the result of her body analysis is prompting that she never had any transplant.. That is to mean, that is her original features.. and that girl.. is indeed a coordinator as she claimed herself to be.." Emery continued.

"Then, do you mean that she has been lying to us all this time..? But you said that she's a Coordinator, wasn't Cagalli a Natural?" his hands are already trembling as he combed his hair with his hand.

"Unfortunately.. No.. Everything that she had told us is the truth.. that is according to what she knew about herself. I'm afraid that she did not even know that she never undergone any transplant before. As far as her brainwaves are concerned. There had been consistencies most of the time, only to be disrupted on some seconds intervals. As to her being a Coordinator, we are still investigating on it." She moved to look at Kira.

"Kira – kun, that is something I want to ask of you though.. You are twins but you grew up in the artificial womb that Ulen – sensei created while Cagalli – san was injected back to your mother's womb – " she seemed to have realized something. "I see.. I got it now.. It's not impossible after all." she smiled and shows them a chart. Kira on the other hand seemed to be thinking deeply about the topic too.

"In the past week when she had been here, I was able to get real time reaction to her brain. During her sleep, the waves were consistent, and just before she woke up from what seems like a nightmare, the waves rose to a high level which ended up with her complaining that her head is about to be broken into two because of pain. And when I administered to her the medicine that she always had with her, the waves decreased and stabilized. What I'm trying to say is, that woman's memory seemed to be genuine, but whenever the waves increases and destabilize, she admitted to have unknown flashes that she herself didn't even know where they came from." Emery shakes her head and sighed.

"As to the medicine that she has with her, it's a very potent brain depressant. I've been trying to formulate one of the possibilities.. She might have been given those highly customize brain pills to prevent the activation of some of her cognitive functions.. specifically, repressing of memories that may have been very traumatic and leaving only those that her brain can normally process, which could mean lighter memories. Another possibility is also total repression of memories, but base on what is happening, it can't be that she had her full memories repressed since she remembers all of her youth. Or could also be, if we base on the inconsistencies of her claim and that results of her physical check up.. the medicine works as depressant to deactivate her memories, or –" Haruka was cut off by Emery..

"There's a very huge possibility that this girl's memories were either erased or totally repressed, by amnesia or by some other reasons and installed a new set of genuine memories which she thought were her very own.. Such a very difficult task to do, I haven't thought that a doctor like that could have existed already.." Athrun tightens his grip on the table.

"How could that be..? That's.. That's impossible! Then, could this also be – " He took the paper in his pocket and gives it to Haruka. "She dropped that earlier in my office, I thought they looked suspicious.. It may help your investigation." He looked at Kira but there's an empty and look of disbelief on his eyes. It's to be expected, the two of them went through great depression after that incident five years ago only to learn that she had come back as another person who doesn't even know them. Not someone who has an amnesia but someone who thought of them as a total strangers. His heart started to beat erratically. He stands up and walks towards the room where the blonde woman was confined, the three experts followed him, leaving Kira in the lab.

"Then, you are certain that she is indeed Cagalli?" he asked them while lovingly looked at the sleeping woman, then gently caressed her hair.

"Unless she's another clone that then Ulen – sensei had created. But, we need to be careful though, I just can't think of a way that she was actually been hidden from us all this time.. If possible, play along with her, we don't want the person who made her like this suspects and take her again.. I cannot imagine what else could that person do.. since we don't know his motives.." Erica answered. Athrun felt his throat constricted, as if something was struck in it. The three experts made their way out of the room to leave him alone, that made him utter a small "_thank __you..__" _He gazed at her sleeping face.

"Cagalli.. Cagalli.." He murmured her name.. He's very afraid to blink his eyes, fearing that she might disappear again from his sight. She, who had been invading his dreams and conquered his waking hours.. The woman who he thought, he had lost forever, has now come back albeit in a confusing circumstance. His hand made its way to her cheek, her sleeping face had always been the same.. Unknown to her, he would always wake up earlier than her to watch her sleeping face. When she's like that, she would always look so peaceful and relax, and making her the most beautiful woman in his eyes.. He then took her bandaged hand and brought it to his lips. If he had thought of being guilty for thinking of another woman in the past weeks, then it surely can be forgiven.. _"__It__'__s __you __after__all..__" _The happiness and relief flooded through him. He then felt Kira walking towards the bed.

"Kira.." he gave way and let Kira sits on the chair. Kira's been crying silently, he can see tears on his eyes as he holds Cagalli's hand and lovingly caress her hair.

"Athrun.. no matter what circumstances she me be in.. the fact that she's Cagalli will never change.. I'm just thankful that she had come back to us, that we haven't lost her forever.. My dear sister who had given up her personal intentions for the greater good.." They just stayed there for an hour when Kira got a call from the Parliament to evaluate the recent event.

"I'll leave her to you Athrun.. Please let me know of any development.." Kira slowly stands up and after kissing Cagalli's forehead, he made his way outside.

"Ahh.. you can count on it.. I'll report later once she wakes up.." he moved back to the chair that Kira vacated and continued to watch over the sleeping woman.

**xxx**

She woke up feeling very weak, she thought she had heard voices. She tried to open up her eyes but they won't, she also tried to get up but she felt as if she was pinned to the bed so she just had to continue listening. When the voices faded, she heard a very familiar voice calling out her name. She recognized the voice.. _"__Athrun..__" _then she felt his hand on her cheek before he held her hand and brought it to his lips.. _"__I__'__ll __become __a __burden __to __you.. __yet __again.. __You __should __just __have __continued __to __move __on.. __I.. __I__ – __can __never __give __you __the __happiness __you __deserved..__"_ as melancholy enveloped her entire being, the urge to forget everything grew bigger. She wanted to forget the pain she had caused him, she.. who had always been receiving his love and understanding for the past years that they've been together. And that is why, when he went up to Copernicus, she had decided to let him go and move on with someone who can provide him with understanding and care that he needs. With her, he would always be the one who would have to give in.. He will never have the chance to live like a normal happy person, she would always have to choose her country over him.

"_I __should __have __just __died..__Just __how __long __had __I __been __sleeping __since __then? __Just __what __happened __to __me..?__" _When she tried to recall the events upon going to the outer space to rendezvous with the others on the Messiah, searing pain attacked her as if preventing her to recall the events successfully. _"__Uhh.. __My __head..__It__'__s __very __painful.. __It __hurts __so __much!__"_

"Ahh!" the pain forced her to wake up violently, holding her head tightly and sweating profusely.

"Cagalli!" Athrun stands up with surprise when he heard her screaming in pain. He immediately called for help.

"Someone! Call Emery – san here! The patient had awakened!" The door opened and she saw Erica and her twin Emery.

"What happened here?" Erica asked.

"She just woke up screaming.." Athrun held her in his arms as she continued to tremble in extreme pain.

"This is bad, the brainwaves are getting irregular again.. Give her that pill she always had with her.." She heard Emery ordered.

"But... what could be the reason? Why would it hurt so much?"

"She must be having flashes again.. Victoria – san.. are you having flashes again..?"Emery asked her as she handed over a pill to her. She was stunned.

"Vic – toria..? Who..?" she confusedly asked to the surprise of the people around.

"Ehh?" they muttered in shock. Just when the pill had started to effect, she cast a glance to the man who had been holding her..

"Ath – Athrun.." she smiled at him, and after that.. she felt very sleepy again that she can't help lying down to the bed. Before she was claimed by sleep, she clearly heard him calling out to her.

"Cagalli..." she smiled, before she willingly let the darkness embrace her.

**xxx**

Erica still cannot believe what just happened.. The eyes of the woman held recognition towards all of them.

"Emery.. Is there a possibility that what happened just now could be similar to lucid intervals? She recognized us right?" she asked her twin.

"Ehh.." she agreed. "As I thought, whenever the brainwaves rise, a set of memories tries to destabilize her existing one. The extremity of the brain activity in trying to sift which one is real caused her painful headaches. I had a hunch that just now, her brain had been able to recognize a little of the flashes.. I just hope it will still be the same the next time she wakes up." Haruka expressed his doubts.

"I doubt about that.. The medicine you just gave her stabilized her brainwaves right? In that pill, for sure the depressant must have started to work repressing what she'd been trying to remember.." he then turned to Athrun.

"Athrun – kun.. can I ask you of favour? Please have her history since the war incident be thoroughly investigated. We have to find the person who made this technique possible. I'm very sure, someone from the Plants' scientist must have acquired the knowledge for this.. Base, on her reaction.. it isn't easy to remember everything.. They had it very clean.. If this continues.. she might end up having multiple personality.."

"How could this be happening..?" Erica heaved a sigh of frustration.

**xxx**

**There it is.. Read and review..**

**Thanks for the kind reviews everyone.. Cuteshe – san.. ^_^**


	11. Clouded Inconsistencies

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. Some other character names are just randomly thought of and have no relevance to real life.**

**A/N: Anyone who's interested in beta reading this story.. Please just PM me.. I would really appreciate the big help..:)**

**xxx**

**Clouded Inconsistencies..**

**xxx**

**Off the coast, beyond Orbs' territorial waters:**

He and the remaining of his assault team had safely touched down to the waiting submarine ten miles outside of Orb's territory. He had to smile on the irony, it seems that the failure of the operation had been predicted. He immediately gets out of the mobile suit and checked the damages incurred.

"Damn!" he cursed aloud. It's in very bad shape, he's lucky to have comeback safely. He then thought of the white and red mobile suits that came to rescue. "Freedom and Justice huh.. so those Neutron jammer canceller equipped mobile suits are indeed hiding in there.. I wonder if the other one that was rumoured to have been recovered from space is also there..? Using that technology at their own pleasure and convenience.. Such selfish bunch of bastards!"He then thought of Meilin and Andrei, no wonder that they were not able to comeback. They are facing a great wall indeed..

"But.. I'll make that wall crumble without fail.." He then received a call from the Commander, he already knew the reason.. to give detailed summary on the incident. He's glad that it's over for now, the next move will have to be after the upcoming summit. That way, he'll have enough time to prepare and become better.

**xxx**

**Orb's Parliament building:**

Kira hurriedly walked towards the door when he had finished the last topic for that afternoon. The other emirs had tried to stop him from leaving but he easily shakes them off. Thanks to Kisaka's intervention, they weren't able to come after him when he jumped to the waiting chopper and saw Lacus waiting inside.

"Kira.. Are you alright?" she asked.

"To tell the truth.. I'm very tired right now.. I have been trying to get a vacant time since the other day but I just got it now." He had been restless.. He had been trying to get information from Athrun but he had never come home since then, so he had to fly all the way to Onogoro to see things for himself. The thing that worries him now is the possibility that the embassy might smell something and it might jeopardize their effort to analyze Cagalli's condition.

"It's going to be alright Kira.. Cagalli – san is a very strong willed woman.. she will surely come around.." Lacus entwined her hand to his.

"Yes.. I know.." he smiled.. _"__I __just __hope __that __everything__'__s __going __to __be __alright__"__. _He thought as he impatiently waited for the chopper to arrive to the island. His waiting hadn't been long though, he can finally see the facility. Upon landing, he immediately assisted Lacus and guides her to Erica and Emery who had been waiting for him.

"Oh my, it's Kira – kun.. It's been a while Lacus – san.." Erica greeted.

"Erica – san.. Emery – san.. I'm glad to see you two again.. Thank you so much for inserting this matter on your very busy schedule." He bowed in gratitude which made women smile.

"Oh no.. It's nothing.. Now, come.. I'm sure you've been wanting to see her.. Athrun – kun just arrived from the headquarters.. Goodness.. that young man.. I wonder if he's been sleeping decently lately.." Emery commented and they just follow her.

"Uhm.. Emery – san.. How is Cagalli's condition? Is she recovering?" He took the time to ask her, the woman stopped and turn to look at him.

"If you meant for her wounds, then yes. Ever since she was young, that child had always been healthy.. so she should be fine. If it's about her memory, then it's complicated. Except for that other day when she woke up and recognized Athrun – kun, she had returned to claiming herself as Victoria Stuart.. I just thought, it was very weird.. For certain, that day when she woke up.. she asked us who is Victoria.. Athrun – kun had already asked help from Plants to ascertain who could've have devised such a technique while we are also working on how to go about it. Every time flashes comes through, the brainwaves drastically changes which gives her severe headache. Currently, we are at a loss on looking for possibility how to make her true memories resurface. The person who interfered with her memories certainly made a very excellent job that Cagalli actually believed she is some other person. All the things she said about herself were not lies, personally though.. because those are the things she knows as the truth.." she said thoughtfully.. Lacus was rendered speechless while Kira clenched his fist.

"Then how about the case of Mu – san? Is it similar?" he asked which Erica answered.

"Hmnn.. Kind of, but kind of not.. Mu – san's condition was a little different. He completely had amnesia and was made to believe of something that he cannot remember. While Cagalli, whenever her brainwaves are stable, can recall everything about this woman called Victoria Stuart.. From her childhood up to the time she was hit by the Requiem, even the feelings and various memories of that woman had been completely embedded to her.. making her brain hurts whenever flashes came in as it will have a hard time recognizing the real memories from the implanted one.." she explained. "But don't worry, we'll do our best to resolve this.." she reassuringly. They then made their way to the medic bay. Upon opening the door, he saw Athrun talking to Cagalli. When she noticed their presence, he saw her flinch.

"Representative Athha.. Lacus.." Kira grimaced at the calling. He has been used to be called by Cagalli as _"__Kira.. __You.. __Idiot!__" _somehow, listening to her calling and addressing him politely sounds odd and creepy. He looked at Athrun and he just shakes his head prompting him to get along.

"Victoria – san.. I'm glad to see you are doing fine.." he smiled and walked towards them.

"Ehh.. Thank you for your concern.. I should be able to get to surveillance again tomorrow.. I've been here for almost three days.. if the embassy won't hear anything from me, they might report this incident to our National government." She said as she tried to ward off Athrun's persistent hand on hers. Kira smirked a little, for sure.. Athrun had been doing his best to take care of Cagalli during his vacant time that he must've momentarily forgot his duties and responsibilities as an Admiral, while the woman must have been raking her head off for his weird behaviour.

"Ahh.. Victoria – san.. Once you get well enough and have time, can we ask you to come over to our house? Lacus, really wanted you to come over and have a long chat with you.." He immediately concocted the excuse. He saw her focused, as if thinking about it.

".. Sure.. I would love to.." she politely answered before she cast a glare on the bluenette.

".. Ah.. can we sit by here..? We would love to talk to you more.." she just nods, so they settled themselves on the available sofa while Athrun was on the stool beside the bed.

**xxx**

She tried to shake off the hand sticking to her hand.. she furrowed her brows, this man had been acting really strange this past two days. He is her constant visitor that she's been wondering just how he's been doing with his duties. She isn't ignorant though not to be aware that ever since she fainted, she'd been experiencing lapses of memories. Certainly, there are times that this man would feel achingly familiar, but whenever she tries to think deeper.. It'll bring again severe pain to her head so she just let the curiosity go and did not bother to entertain it. During those times that he's been here, he'd always talk to her and look at her intently. There was an instance that she actually confronted him as he's been gazing at her for quite a while.

_Flashback_

"Can you please quit staring at me Admiral? It's pretty rude you know, specially I know that I am not the one whom you are seeing." That thought actually came to her mind when she realized her hair was cut to shoulder length after the dagger slashed through it. She well remembered that the princess was short haired.

"I'm sorry.. It's just a habit though.. and no.. believe me or not.. I am never thinking of anyone whenever I look at you.."she felt that her heart melted when he spoke those words.

"Hmph.. what a sweet tongue you have there.."She decided that she'll just indulge into this man's antics. There's nothing wrong in letting herself be drowned on his attention anyway, and besides, he was a great and intelligent companion.

"I don't really considered myself as such.. You've been the only person who said that you know.. Ah.. here open up and eat.. It'll help you recover.."She rose a brow when he slowly shoved the food to her mouth..

_End of flashback._

The happy laughter of the people around brought her back to the present. She then thought of Charles, the man who had been with her ever since..

"_Charles.. __what __will __you __do __if __I__'__ll __tell __you __that __the __company __of __these __kind __people __makes __me __happy..? __What __will __you __do __if __I __tell __you __that __I__'__ve __been __having __weird __flashes __of __something __that __resembles __an __unknown __memory..? __That __these __people __felt __very __familiar __each __time __I __get __to __spend __time __with __them.. __I __want __to __hold __on __to __you __as __much __as __possible.. __please.. __help __me.. __save __me __before __I __become __too __used __with __their __company __and __leave __you __behind..__"_ She isn't ignorant not to doubt the man anymore.. _"__It__'__s __ridiculous __to __have __too __much __of __a __coincidence __when __I __am __having __those __conflicting __memories.. __As __if.. __I __am __someone __possessing __two __personalities..__" _

She then recalled the life that she had been through.. as of now, she cannot determine which memories are real and which ones are the pretend. Looking at the window, she did not notice the solitary tear that passes through her cheek.. Her heart aches as she wants to hold on to this fleeting happiness, but just as that man had given everything to her, she had decided to hold unto him no matter what.. She clenches her fist upon reaching that conviction.

"Charles.."

**xxx**

Athrun's car is cutting through the highway early in the morning.. He had promised Cagalli that he'll come and pick her up from the embassy. It has been three days since she was released from the hospital and since today is a Sunday, she agreed to spend the entire day on the Athha palace. It's a great thing that no attack had been launched since then. As regards to her identity, they kept on the pretend of recognizing her as a part of the Stuart house of the United Kingdom of Scandinavia. Aside from her DNA findings, they are still trying to dig deeper on the happenings five years ago, what brought things as they are now. Even though it would be easier if they'll ask the man who've crafted it directly, that wouldn't be a wise move.

He recounted the conversation he had with Yzak and Dearka when they had a phone conference after the three of them came back to the palace once Cagalli was discharged.

Flashback

"What is it bastard?" was the greeting that that he received.

"Oh well.. Good to see you still healthy and lively Councilman Joule.." He then saw Dearka.

"Oh my.. What business do we have for the three leading personalities of Orb..?"Dearka's commented.

"It's been a long time Dearka.. We are doing fine.. How about the two of you?" Athrun asked.

"We are just doing fine, getting older with the pile of paper works you folks kept on sending us – "Dearka took the conversation.

"Shut up Dearka! Now, then.. What made you call Athrun?" Yzak asked him directly.

"Actually.. I have something to ask you about the personal files of certain persons." He has to convince Yzak being the Chairman for Military Affairs.

"Regarding who?"

"A certain Victoria Stuart and her cousin Charles Stuart.." Athrun noticed that the two was taken aback, before Dearka answered.

"Why is that? You're suddenly interested to the two most popular pair in ZAFT history.. Did you fall for the girl? She was beautiful you know, and certainly looked like someone you're very obsessed with." This comment earned Dearka a suspecting look from the opposite screen.

"Be serious, bastard!"Yzak reprimanded Dearka, he then asked Athrun.

"Why are you interested with those two? The woman belong to FAITH you know, while her cousin, as you've known was a respected White ZAFT Commander.. Vital information about them will be withheld with utmost secrecy." Yzak explained. Athrun swallowed first and clears his throat before he persuades Yzak.

"As you can remember, Cagalli died five years ago.. However, just recently, we received an envoy claiming that she is Victoria Stuart, but.. but – her face, her physical findings and DNA tests.. tells us that she is Cagalli.." Dearka automatically reacted.

"That's impossible.. Because only a miracle can possibly save Victoria Stuart after receiving that heck of a blow from Requiem 5 years ago, right Yzak? I can still remember of having several nightmares after I saw her condition when we took her in." The tanned man turned for Yzak to concur.

"I hate to admit but this bastard is correct Athrun.. There's no way, that woman can possibly survive that blow. She's already half – dead when my command ship Voltaire picked her up floating in space.." Yzak seriously added, this shocked Kira, Athrun and Lacus.

"Well unless, then Commander Stuart was able to make a miracle and made her survive.. She was reported to be in coma after she was taken from us.. I wouldn't be surprised if that's the case, he was very close to a young scientist back then.." Yzak continued.

"A scientist..?" he asked again and Yzak nodded.

"Ahh.. As far as I remember, there were three of them who would always meet whenever they have the chance.. That third person was an expert who has been working for Plants about some scientific research.. when Commander Stuart resigned, that person also disappeared from the Plants.." That piece of information awakens a reasonable suspicion on their part.

"Then.. that person might have been the author of her memory lapses.. But why would they do that? What will they get out of it..?" Athrun voiced out..

"Who knows..? Only the culprit will be able to answer it.. Oh well.. Whatever.. Just to warn though, don't get caught by the guy with her.. Someone who could hide the Representative and make everyone believed that she died, he is no ordinary person." That was indeed, a warning they ought to bear in mind.

"I know..Thank you..Yzak, Dearka.. See you during the summit.." He's already about to waive goodbye when Yzak added something.

"Athrun, Kira – san, have you considered the fact of evacuating the citizens to Heliopolis? It's not like you did not know the growing antagonism of the surrounding countries, are you?" That question stunned the people around the room, Kira volunteered to answer.

"Thank you for your concern Yzak – san.. The truth is, that's basically the reason why we diversified each features of the Neo - Heliopolis 3, 4, and 5, and hasten the completion of the 6th and 7th, made all of them bigger in sizes and refused mass entry to our country.. It's to accommodate the population of Orb citizens in going to space." Kira sadly explained.

"I see then.. If ever you will need help in transporting the civilians, you can count on us. They are after all humans like us.." Yzak smiled.

"Ah.. Thank you for the offer, I'm actually going to take advantage of it within two weeks.. I'm afraid, what's involved in the current conflict are not only our neighbouring countries. There are always the remnants of Blue Cosmos.. If our absence on Earth will make everyone feel at ease, then I don't mind leaving our home. Besides, it has to be done sooner or later for the safety of our citizens as well.. Well then, we must have imposed too much.. Thank you.." Yzak just nodded before the line went off.

End of flasback

He stepped on the brakes as he can finally see the grand gates of the embassy building. He was given the go signal to enter and saw Cagalli already waiting by the entrance door.

Let's go home quickly and eat breakfast, I'm sure Kira, Lacus, Kisaka – san, and Myrna – san are all excited to talk to you again.." He happily informed her and she nodded silently and get inside the car.

**xxx**

The ride going to the palace had been quite, she did not even comment on the man's hell of a driving speed. _"__This __isn__'__t __a __mobile __suit, __you __know..__" _she sighed and just turned her head back to the scenery around her. All of a sudden they stopped.

"If there's something you don't want, then just say it.." he said.

"Eh..?" she did not get what he meant.

"Am I driving too fast?" he asked as he turned to her, she shakes her head.

"Ah.. no.. Just that, I don't know how to start a conversation.." she averted her gaze on him.. she has to control herself while she can.

"I see.." he said.. "by the way, have you been on this part of the shore before?" she was obliged to look at the shore behind him. She then asked herself.. _"__Should __I __tell __him __that __a __part __of __me __is __telling __yes?__" _she asked herself and answered.

"No.." she answered in the negative. _"__Since __when __did __you __learn __how __to __tell __a __lie __woman..?__"_ she scolded herself.

"Oh.. I see.. what a waste.. this shore is one of the best part to take a walk and swim.. I'll bring you here next time.." he then restarted the ignition and speed off until she felt him slowing down when they approach the massive gates of the palace. Upon entering its premises, yet again, flashes of the surrounding areas came to her mind. She massages her temple and swallowed hard. _"__I __must __be __imagining __things __because __I__'__m __hungry.. __Yeah.. __That__'__s __right..__my __last __meal __was __still __yesterday __after__all.__" _She did not wait for Athrun to open the door for her and just jumped out as soon as it stopped. Neither did she wait for his lead as her feet seemed to know the way, and before she knew it, she's already in front of the palace's massive doors. Athrun opened the door for her and was greeted by the smiling faces of Lacus, Representative Athha, an elder man and woman.

"Good morning.. I'm glad you came.." It was the Representative, and to her surprise, she took her in his arms and imprisoned her in a hug.

"I'm very happy to see you again.. Thank you for agreeing to our request.." he continued, and there it goes again. The feeling of happiness when he hugged her, she again found familiarity with him.

"Welcome to our home.." It was Lacus' turn to hug her.

"Hime – sama.. I am very happy to see you again.. You just did not know the sadness we've gone through when we thought you died in that war." The elder woman hugged her with tears on her eyes that Victoria did not have the heart to disappoint her, and suddenly..

"Myrna –" she mentioned out of the blue, to her own surprise. The people around her were equally shocked as Myrna had not been introduced to her.

"Cagalli.. I couldn't be any happier than to see you alive and well.. You might not remember us, but there's no doubt that you are our one and only princess.." The elder man said, Victoria looked at him intently and did not counter his words nor did she resist his hug for she felt fondness in the elder man too. _"__That __name __again.. __Please __stop __calling __me __by __that __name..__" _she silently agonized.

"Now, why don't we go to the dining table first and let her eat.. If I'm not mistaken, her last meal was still last night.. Come." Athrun suggested.

She followed their happy lead, she didn't have the heart to ruin the mood yet.. They just looked too happy to actually see her. Then they pass through several paintings and photos on the wall, when a specific photo on the wall caught her attention. It was a picture of a familiar teenage girl and an older man. _"__..__Fa__ – __ther...__" _She stopped on her tracks.. _"__What __was __that __just __now..? __Why __did __I-?__" _then her eyes shifted to the girl, who for her, seems to be staring at her too. She looked just like her, no.. to be precise, the princess could have been her when she was a teenager. She looked at her golden hair and amber eyes, the same exact one that she has now. Her gaze then proceeded to the next one which features the same princess, albeit a little older and the current Representative, they were both smiling on the picture. Her heart started to beat faster and her head feels like it's going to spin. She turned to them and asked.

"The princess –?"

"Yes.. The older man was Uzumi – san, Uzumi Nara Athha.. and that photo to the left was taken during our eighteenth birthday. Well, we followed her actual birthday since I was born in an artificial womb.." The Representative explained, which added more to her confusion.

"_How __could __this __be __happening? __There__'__s __no __way __that __the __princess __and __I __are... __I__ – __I __shouldn__'__t __be __confused __at __all. __Charles __is __real.. __I __am __real.. All __my __memories __are __real.. __This __is __what __I __have __decided..__" _she's trying to stabilize her confused emotions as she gazed back to the photo before averting it again and continued walking towards the dining area. The breakfast was lively and she merely listened to the conversation around her which the others did not mind. She also can't help feeling conscious as she can feel Athrun's heated gazes towards her. After eating, she cleared her throat and started.

"I.. I thank you Representative Athha for inviting me over for breakfast.. but I guess, right now, I have to make myself clear as to the reason why I came here. I'm here to deny the claim of being the princess. There's no way I will be.. I have my own past, my own memories, my own family.. All of them I can remember.. though I have to admit that I feel happy to be with you all.." she explained.

"Cagalli.." Athrun called her name, which prompted her to continue.

"But.. I am not Cagalli Yula Athha.. and never will be.. I am Victoria Stuart.. I am me.. I may have disagreements with my past but I can't be anyone else. I am happy to know that you all feel so strongly towards her, but no matter how much I may feel envious about your love for her, I can never wish to be her.." The people around went silent but Kira assumed the obligation to rebut her claims.

"I don't know and can't think of any logical reason why must you have to forget your very own past and claim to be someone else, but there's only one thing that is certain, you are Cagalli. The one and only.. my very own twin – sister. You may had shortcomings before, or may have a bad temper, impolite mouth and rash.. but I will never mistake you with anyone else. Of course, the same is true with everyone here. Myrna – san and Kisaka – san had watched you grown up.. Athrun had always been with you after the first war, and Lacus who knows the difference between you and her own relative. However, if you forgetting about everything is the price to pay for you being alive, then we wouldn't mind Cagalli.. Even if you had forgotten each and every one of us, we will just have to start again and create new memories.." His voice was so kind that she can't help her tears falling.

"Why must all of you have to be so kind to me? What made you so certain that I am the person whom you seek when even I cannot doubt my own existence? Even if I feel familiarity and fondness towards all of you, it's no reason for me to believe of being someone who I am not.." That was an outright lie.. She had doubts.. but she had already made a decision..

"It is because we all love you.. There must be a reason why you forgot everything and have a memory of a different person.. What you had been through had not been easy, being alive after that devastating incident is something that we did not possibly imagine. That is why.. we won't force you to believe us immediately, but if ever a glimpse of memory will start coming back, please don't hesitate to come to us. We will wait no matter how long it takes. Just, don't disappear in front of us again.." Athrun answered, and thus, she can no longer stop her sobs.

"I wish I can just believe in you and rely on that claim. But if I do, wouldn't that make me deny my own self? Deny the person who, as far as I can remember has been with me ever since and never left my side? I can never imagine of such a thing happening, Charles will never betray me.. he has always been kind and looked forward only to my well being. He will never lie to me.. and.. I.. can never betray him.." she said in between sobs. Athrun got up from his seat and brought her to his arms, she did not deny herself of his comfort. His arms are very comforting, and his voice is soothing to her ears.. _"__Just __like __how __it __was __before..__"_

"It's alright Cagalli.. As what Kira had said, we won't rush you.. I won't hurry you either, I will wait.. Just like I've said before, we don't need to rush.. Though I am jealous of the person who took care of you.. whatever his intentions may be, he sounded like a good man to me.. I am jealous of the fact that your world revolved only with him in the past years and that he was able to care for you longer than I did, but I won't regret.. I promised myself not to regret.. If it meant that you are safe, well, and alive.. I would still prefer having to suffer the pain of the past five years.." He never let go of her until she stopped crying.. after realizing what she had done, she averted her gaze from him.. _"__I __can__'__t __weaken __my __resolve __now..__" _She again thought.

**xxx**

**End of the chapter..:) I've finally put the scrapped pages to use again.. ^_^ **

**Read and please review.. Criticisms are very much welcome. This is my first published chaptered story so I want to know what you guys think about it..**

**The long lost lemons on the next chapter..**


	12. Crumbling Resolution

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. Some other character names are just randomly thought of and have no relevance to real life.**

**A/N: Anyone who's interested in beta reading this story.. Please just PM me.. I'm really looking for one.. I would really appreciate the big help..:)**

**xxx**

**Crumbling Resolution..**

**xxx**

**The Athha Palace:**

She's standing on the veranda, it's already 10 in the evening but she can't sleep.. Kira and Lacus had already made their way to their room. When she was left alone, she went straight to the shower and freshens up only to cringe in dismay when she saw that Lacus made her borrow a flimsy nightie. She dives on the bed to get some sleep but a lot of things keep her awake so she decided to take the robe and get out of her room bringing a glass and a bottle of brandy she saw on the counter. She seldom drinks before, but in the past years.. she had learned how to appreciate its bitter taste as it soothes the turmoil of her emotions. She'd been there for half an hour and had consumed half of the bottle when she realized that someone had invited himself to join her. She's thinking how, and realized that the veranda actually surrounds the entirety of that side of the palace and being shared with other rooms, with french doors on each room, and thus, making it accessible to anyone who occupies the rooms in that area.

"It seems like you're thinking deeply.." the voice said.

"It's nothing.. I'm just thinking of some things.." she did not bother to look back and continue to drink on her glass.

"You haven't told anyone from the embassy or to that person you considered as cousin anything about our assessment with you, have you..?" he asked.

".. I don't see any need to do that.. Besides.. if I do.. It will just make that man worried sick and for sure.. I'll be recalled back to my country in no time.." she said matter of factly. "Besides, I don't even know what to say to him.. It is true that there are things that are uncertain to me, but it's just a matter of decision right..? That is why we continue to live for tomorrow even if things are uncertain.." she then thought.. _"__That __is __why __I __should __decide __which __one __is __certain __for __me..__"_

"Are we pressuring you too much?"

"What do you mean by that..?" she played innocent.. _"__Please __don__'__t __say __it.. __please __don__'__t __force __me __to __remember __things..__" _she silently hoped, when she suddenly felt his arms around her from behind. He's so warm, and smells so good.. "What are you –"

"I would wait.. no matter how long it takes.." he said softly on her ears, his breath tickled her senses and her heart started beating erratically.

"I don't know what are you talking ab – " she was unable to finish her sentence when he suddenly turn her to face him.

"Cagalli.." He looked at her straight to the eyes. _"__Stop__it.. __stop __staring __me __with __that __look.. Stop __calling __me __by __that __name..!__" _she then saw him lowering his head to hers so she immediately dodged it by walking to the nearest table only to wobble and trip when she had felt the effect of the alcohol in her system. He immediately caught her by the waist.

"Hey.. Are you alright?" he asked before he glanced on the bottle, it's already less than half. "Did you by any chance mistake the brandy for water..?" his worried voice reverberated though her ears, making her feel warm.

"Ath – run.." she called for his name. She saw him froze as her hand made its way to his cheeks. She loves how the changes of his emotion reflected on his face as she softly caress him.. "You're so beautiful.. your hair, your eyes, your nose, your lips.. It's almost unfair.." she whispered and leaned towards him.. she saw him gulped, then feel that his arms tightened more around her.

"Cagalli.." He said breathlessly.. then felt his hand on her small back as it runs back and forth, she shuddered at the sensation. His chest is so warm.. making her feel very secured. She then leaned her head on his neck and let sleep claim her..

**xxx**

She was awakened by the passionate kisses of her lover. Before she can complain about his sudden intrusion, she was already consumed by the fire he ignited on her being.. so she did not bother to open her eyes and feel his warm and loving embrace.

"_You__'__re __so __mean... __Cagalli.. __teasing __me __like __that.. __then __leaving __me __halfway __when.. I __miss __you __so __much..__" _He began to trail kisses on her jaw down to her neck. With each spot his lips passes, his tongue will linger.

"_Athrun.. __I __miss __you __too..__" _she answered while caressing his soft hair.

"_Hmnn.. __That__'__s __good __enough __to __hear. __Let __me __love __you __more.__" _She then felt his expert hands undo the ribbons of her nightie.. then each exposed skin is followed by his lips and tongue. She tried reaching for his robe, and he willingly submitted to her and let her undo his pajama bottom too. She wanted to see her lover's face clearly but he was against the soft light from the corner of the room, and so she traced his face with her fingers, memorizing each contour again and planting it to her memories so she won't forget. Then, she suddenly feel cold, it's when she noticed that he had already discarded her nightie completely.

"_Beautiful..__"_ He stopped his onslaught of kisses and looked at her intently before his hands move to untie each side of her panties and tossed it also to the side. He then caressed her inner thighs, and then it travelled below her navel, up to her breast and kneed one proud and aroused nipple.

"_You__'__re __very __beautiful..__"_ She felt empty with his separation from her and when she looked at him, she took a breath as she saw him about to discard his boxers'.

"_Let __me..__" _she volunteered and earned a smile and a nod from him. She got up from the bed and put her hands on his hips as she pulled it downwards until her face is on the same level of his pulsing manhood.

"_How __magnificent.. __He__'__s __so __big.. __it__'__s __even __bigger __than __I __remember..__" _She held it with her hand then softly caressed it and said.

"_Let __me __make __you __happy..__" _ She then planted soft kisses on it and just when she's about to take him in, she felt his hands stopping her, she then looked at him depraved. He just smiled and scooped her up and carried her back to the bed while explaining.

"_I__'__m __glad __you __wanted __to __do __it __for __me, __but __I __won__'__t __be __able __to __last __long __if __you __continue __that __naughty __princess.. __I __miss __you __so __much, __I __can__'__t __possibly __wait __any __longer__" _He gently laid her on the bed but she didn't have to wait as he soon followed and resume his onslaught of kisses on her breasts, while his hands travel downward to caress her womanhood. His wet kisses then travelled further below, to her navel, to her inner thighs.. His tongue then skipped through her knee and back below her navel. Her hands are on his soft tresses caressing it lovingly while feeling the pleasure of being loved by this beautiful man. Just when she thought he'll continue upwards, she felt him spread her legs, blow a hot and moist breath followed by his mouth.

"_Ah... __Oh...__" _She can't quite comprehend what just happened aside from the intense pleasure that she feels as his tongue is swirling and licking her folds, then after a while she can feel the gentle suction from his mouth. She's totally lost as she let go of his hair to grip tightly on the sheets, just when she thought she had lost a lot of energy. She felt him spread her legs wider and his lips travelled back to her breast, neck and finally to her lips. His kisses are passionate and demanding, asking her to love his tongue in the same fervour to which she willingly obliged.

"_Let __me __love __you __now.. __I __want __you __already..__" _he whispered when they separated for a while to catch air and felt his manhood being guided at the entrance of her being. She kissed him hard on the lips before answering.

"_..__I __want __you __too..__" _He teased her first by sliding his manhood through her folds, and smiled when he earned a sexy _"__ooh..__"_ from her, he then entered her slowly. She then instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips and felt like she's coming home in his embrace..

"_Hmnn..__"_ she moaned as she can feel him thrusting slowly and thoroughly, he felt so hot and hard.. _"__Ath__ – __run..__uh..__" _she lustfully called for him, she can feel him slowly inching inside her.

"_I__'__m __here __Cagalli.. __I__'__m __here..__" _he then covered her lips with his, muffling her moans and gasps as he increased his tempo and went deeper. She embraced him tightly while continued caressing his back as they are busy with each others' lips. Just when she thought that he's entire length had been fully accommodated by her, she felt him withdraw completely, and before she can voice any complaint.. He thrusts again in full force while clutching her hips, which she responded haughtily by bucking her hips to meet his thrusts.

"Ah.. ah.." After a while of haughty exchanges of thrusts coupled with muffled gasps and groans, she's starting to feel something warm burning ache inside her, the pleasure is getting higher and more intense. Her grip on his shoulders becomes tighter. With one long thrust, she moaned in pleasure.. then finally felt a warm liquid spilled inside her womb.. as orgasm claimed both of them .

"_Hmmnn.. __Ath__ – __run.. I __love __you.._" she felt him rest his face in between her breast and together savour the sensation.

"_I __know.. __I __love __you __too.. __and __I __miss __you __so __much...__" _he planted a soft kiss on her neck followed by a very passionate suction. She was too glad to hear the words and opened up her eyes.

"_Cagalli... __I __will __never __let __go __of __you __this __time..__no __matter __what..__" _she blinked –

**xxx**

The sun is about to rise soon.. Then she feels something very warm in her womb and something heavy on top of her. She looked down and saw the familiar dark tresses of a naked man. Not only naked, to her embarrassment, they are **very ****connected**, then, she saw him looked at her with a smile so sweet and happy.

"Aren't you going back to sleep Cagalli..? There's still plenty of time before sunrise.." he push a teasing thrust as he tried to kiss her again. She gasped at the intense pleasure but stopped his lips with her hands.

"Athrun Zala..? What on earth are you doing? How did you manage to come inside the room?" Athrun was surprised by her sudden change of mood.

"Cagalli..?" she was shocked as realization dawned at her..

"It wasn't a dream?.. How did you –" Before she can finish her sentence, a cold gust of wind brushed against her and remembered that she got drunk last night and he was the last person she can remember.

"Don't tell me you –" Athrun followed her gaze and supplied.

"I carried you here when you slept on me.. I thought you might need some help since you're very drunk.." he explained nonchalantly.

"I did not intend to do this, but.. I just missed you so much.. I – I just can't help it, you left me wanting when you suddenly slept on my arms." He said the last words in a small voice while caressing her cheek.

"I've never been happy like this for a long time.. Please.. don't disappear again.." He continued as he looked deeply in her eyes. She was startled when she met his gaze. _"__There __goes __those __eyes __again..__"_ she knew that she had been gazed by those eyes for countless times, been embraced by this man many times over, being loved by him just like earlier.. but... it's not something that she is certain.. there is only the sense of familiarity. She then remember Charles..

"Get off me.." She commanded.

"Pardon..?" Athrun did not catch it quiet well.

"I said.. "GET OFF ME.." She looked at him firmly.

"But Cagalli –" He protested.

"It's Victoria Stuart, Athrun Zala.. Not Cagalli Yula Athha.." She cringe at her own doing when she denied the name.. But she has to do this..

"DID YOU HEAR ME..? GET. OFF. ME.!" She struggled but she can't move as she was tackled by him.

"Are we going back to square one Cagalli? Why do you insist to be someone else? There's no doubt, you are Cagalli Yula Athha.. And what about you said earlier..?" he did not budge an inch causing her to blush.

"I –I don't.. anyway.. I don't intend to clarify things with you in this manner. So please, GET OFF.. or do I –" he met her eyes to see if she's serious, he just sighed..

"I'm very tired.. I have no more energy left to argue with you.." She cocks an eyebrow.

"Really..?" she challenged him.

"Really.. and that's what I've decided." He said plainly. But felt him gently withdrawing from her, leaving her feeling depraved that she silently cursed herself. However, he did not get off the bed, he just reversed their position that she's now leaning on him.

"Go to sleep.. You were drunk earlier.. you need rest.." his voice is too kind and soothing, his warm hand running down her back.. so she just throw away her resolve earlier and let herself be drowned on this man's warmth.. _"__Just __like __before..__" _she smiled at the memory and lay a hand on his chest as she followed his advise and let sleep claim her again.

**xxx**

Athrun lied.. He remained awake after the woman in his arms had gone to sleep again. He's been contemplating if ever sleep will claim him too.. He just felt very alive.. _"__Why __would __you __not __idiot? __After __years __of __suffering, __floodgates __were __opened __big __time..__"_

When she suddenly sleep on his arms after her teasing caresses, he felt like a boiling water that was suddenly removed from fire when the owner decided to have cold water instead. The frustration is too much to bear.. but he decided to calm down himself as he carried her to bed and tuck her underneath the blanket after removing her robe. At first, he was contented on staring at her sleeping form.

"_She __must __have __been __really __tired __from __thinking __about __the __happenings __since __she __came __to __Orb..__" _But when she moved, the blanket was also removed revealing a more mature version of the goddess he had loved many times over before. Trying to control his urge, he painfully swallowed an imaginary lump on his throat and covered her with the blanket again only to be removed later on. _"__You__'__re __still __the __same __misbehaving __woman __while __asleep __I __remembered.__" _He's been swallowing so hard as his burning gaze never left her, and then his eyes focused on her inviting lips.. the urge to taste them took him over.. and the rest is –

He sighed as he continued to caress her hair and back.. Things are indeed uncertain.. Who would have thought that he'll still be able to find himself this happy, when just some weeks ago, he'd just been thinking on those memories? _"__Those __times __when __you __were __gone.. __they __seemed __so __distant __all __of __a __sudden.. That __I__'__m __afraid __I __could__'__ve __been __inside __a __long __dream __again.. __and __wake __up __again __to __find __that __you __aren__'__t __there __anymore..__" _he secured his other arm around her tightly and places a gentle kiss on her hair.. then finally followed her to dreamland.

**xxx**

The rays of the sun shining brightly outside made her wake up.. Feeling blinded by the light, she sleepily snuggled back to the body of the man beneath her. So warm.. and so strong.. she smiled while listening to the sound of his heart thumping as he breathes. Then all of her sleepiness went flying when she remembered what happened last night and early this dawn. She looked at him and there he is.. sleeping so peacefully with his arms around her. She blushed when she had felt his naked body on her skin.. She then looks at his sleeping face. The man is really beautifully handsome.. His chiselled features will make the statue of the god Apollo pale in comparison.. His strong arms and well defined body.. The way he carries himself elegantly and proudly, the warm and sincere smile that he seldom flashes, and the very passionate and hungry look in his eyes every time they are together in private or intimate.. How lucky she is to be loved by this man.. she stared at his lips quite longer and remembered the delights that it had given her.. How they would travel around her and how soft they were for a man.. then she shakes her head.. _"__This __is __not __good.. __I __remember __them __little __by __little..__"_

She took a glance on the digital clock on the bedside table, it says 10:45 A.M. her eyes widened.

"Crap!I am late!" She tried to get up but she was suddenly pinned down on the bed when he shifted position. She's now covered by him with his arm snaked around her waist and his leg on her thighs.

"Stop being noisy Cagalli.. It's still early in the morning.." he mumbled and she went pale in shock. The incorrigible man! she looked at him and saw him looking intently at her.

"What made you whine? If you're worried about your duty today then forget it.. I've called the office to assign someone to substitute you.." he adjusted and comfortably rested his cheek on her breast. "Ahh... this feels better.." he muttered as if in bliss. She tentatively touched his cheek which worked as he looked like a cat and leans on her palm, she took advantage on his lack of focus and used all her strength to push him off the bed. A loud "thud" can be heard as the man lost balance and falls off the bed, she can hear his loud "DAMN!" when she quickly picks up the bed sheet and wrapped it around her nudity.

"Idiot!" she scanned for her clothes "Just what do you think you're doing?" she grimaced when she sees that her nightie was on his side of the bed. Athrun just looked at her lazily before answering.

"Wasn't it obvious since early this dawn? We're loving each other.. what else? You couldn't have possibly forgotten it that quick, could you?" The way his eyes are locked on her is very suggestive that she can't help blushing thinking just what sort of things are playing on the man's mind.

"Can you stop reminding me of what happened early this dawn? I'm asking why on earth are you still inside the room? Putting my circumstance aside, shouldn't you have gone to your office or whatever? You couldn't possibly linger around somewhere doing nothing while your country's safety is in danger, could you?" it seems that reminding him of his duty brought the man to reality, his face hardened and he thoughtfully nodded.

"Indeed, I mustn't make my work suffer.." she's starting to feel a little relieved when she thought that Athrun is already following a different line of thinking.. "That's why I asked Kisaka – san to look after my duties for today. We've been separated for a long time and even if you have removed this from your ring finger before.." He removed the ring from his necklace, leaving only the Haumea pendant on it and walks towards her. "I haven't given up on you so that makes us still affianced and considering that fact, it's only natural to be in each other's arms after a long separation." He took her hand and slips in the familiar ring. "You're still mine so proposing again isn't applicable and I won't allow you to give me a different answer either." His calm expression was belied by his profuse blushing. Since she can't find herself to contradict his actions and words, she just silently pulled back her hand and walks towards the bathroom.

"Do me a favour and get dressed.." She earned a raised a brow from him.

"Now is not the time to be prudent don't you think? You were so eager to remove it from me earlier." He said matter of factly which caused her cheeks to heat up even more.

"_Bastard.. __Jerk!__"_ She wants to shout it on his face but couldn't as what he said were real.

"I – Idiot! Just hurry and get dressed.. I don't want someone to come and see us." As she herself was also reminded, she immediately closed the bathroom's door – trying to forget how his prying eyes are following her every move. Once the door is closed, she slides slowly to the floor. She puts her hand on her mouth and stifled her cry as tears flowed down her cheeks. Just as Athrun said, what happened between them felt so natural that she wanted to drown on to the happiness that his presence brings. She looked at her ring finger and stares at the familiar ring.. If she is indeed Victoria Stuart, then she will forever feel very envious to the woman named Cagalli Yula Athha who Athrun loves with all his being. If she is Cagalli Yula Athha, then she.. She violently shakes her head and wards off the idea.

"Besides, feeling of familiarity is just natural when a person is attracted to another.. That must be it.." she nodded in agreement to her own assessment. She then proceeded to getting dressed, she remember that Charles will be arriving today at 12 noon so she decided to wear a mint green turtle – necked sleeveless and a dark green mini skirt. She went out of the bathroom and found Athrun leaning, waiting for her by the door, arms folded in front, fully dressed with white long sleeve polo folded to the elbow with the first two buttons open and black jeans.

"I thought.. you drowned inside the shower.." he smirked and surveyed her head to foot, his gaze went back to her mini skirt that only covers half of her thighs, before he added.

"Won't you be catching cold in that attire? It shows too much skin.." he commented..

"Just who asked for your opinion? What do you care even if I bloody walk naked?" she grudgingly said but only receives a small laugh from the man.

"You sure didn't change Cagalli.. Princess or a Lady, you never fail to unshut that unladylike mouth of yours.. But of course, that's a charm.. Only I was able to tolerate you being that way.. And no I don't mind you walking around naked, but only with me.." then smiled sweetly, much to her fury.

"You are a hopeless idiot.. I've never met a man as depraved as you.." she decided to surrender in getting him to a fight. "Moreover, don't get too used on calling me with another person's name.." his expression changed.

"No.. You are Cagalli.. No matter how many times you will deny, there's no doubt that you are Cagalli.. and if it is indeed true that you have forgotten that fact, then, I'll do all my best to make you come back to us.." he never left his gaze while saying those words.

"Then.. good luck to your upcoming disappointment, because I am me.. Do excuse me.." She walks past him then proceed to get her gladiator sandals.

"Going somewhere?" He's towering in front of her.

"I'm picking up my cousin at the airport. His flight arrives at twelve, I still have 30 minutes to make it on time.. I'm on vacation till the official take – off, so.."

**xxx**

Athrun's expression suddenly changed when he heard the word "cousin" from her mouth. There could only be one person and that is Charles Stuart, the man who they suspected as the author of all these. He wanted to meet him, he will once more meet the person who could be holding the key to this troublesome situation.

"I'll go with you.." he suddenly said and earned a surprised look from Cagalli.

"Come on Athrun.. If you want to bring the topic to my cousin then forge – "

"I just want to meet him.. I won't mention of anything else." He cuts her off to give an assurance. After some thinking, he saw her nods hesitantly. "Thank you.." He immediately followed her walking towards the door. While walking at the corridor, they were welcomed by a maid and asked if they are to have late breakfast. "Thank you.. but we're in a hurry.. I will appreciate if you'll prepare an early dinner for us instead." They then proceeded to the stairs. As they are walking down the stairs, he marvelled at the sight of the woman walking ahead of him. Maturity suited her the most, she's no longer as skinny as before and gone were the rough and boyish actions of the then young Chief Representative which most of the time will put the royal entourage at the pits of their anxiety and frustrations whenever there's a formal gathering. He laughs at the memory, there was an incident when Cagalli had been invited to a dance while wearing the council uniform and stepped on the foot of the poor marquis who was her dance partner. She complained to him all night saying that she had purposely wore the three piece purple suit to avoid that embarrassing situation only to be dragged by that loathsome middle – aged man on the floor. Not that he did not like the way she was before, just that, he also liked the Cagalli of today, he then thought.. _"__No __matter __what __becomes __of __you.. __I__'__ll __still __love __you __the __same..__" _With that in mind, he cheerfully walks by her side and assisted her to the waiting car. No matter what, he will not allow to let her slip between his fingertips the second time around. He will hold on to her even if it's the last thing he has to do.

**xxx**

**Inside a plane bound for Orb:**

He's been restless since the moment he sets a foot on the plane, it has been almost a month since he last saw her and a lot of things happened in that span of time. Needless to say, he missed her already. There are things in the Plants that are bothering him, as well as the frequent headache that Victoria is experiencing as what he'd learned from Anne, but for now.. he decided to put those things aside. He let out a small smile when he heard the stewardess announced their arrival at the Orb International Airport. He blended himself at the surge of the passengers and walks straight to the waiting area as he's not the type of person to bring heavy luggages, his smile became wider when he saw the familiar rich blonde tresses and amber pair of eyes happily looking his way.

"Charles!" he opened his arms wide and welcomed her in tight embrace. "I miss you so much! I'm very glad you came in here!" he affectionately caress her now shorter hair which he's going to ask her later on when he saw a prying look coming from a blue haired man behind her. He scanned his memories trying to remember when did he meet him when –

"Athrun Zala.." he muttered and Victoria turned to him too as if remembering something.

"It is my honour to welcome you here, Lord Charles of the Stuart house. I don't think there's a need to further introduce myself though, after all, you were one of our respectable trainers back at the academy.." The man's polite greeting is the opposite of his gaze which is not welcoming at all, his eyes narrowed at the realization..

**xxx**

**Gosh! I've finally made Charles and Athrun meet.. It was pretty difficult to find the right timing.. ^_^**

**I actually contemplated as to putting this chapter up, after I saw the OVA version of Princess Lover and realized that it was Ishida Akira who voiced the err... ve – ry passionate male lead.. I was rather disillusioned and kept on seeing Athrun in a perverted manner..^^'**

**Read and please review.. Criticisms are again, very much welcome..:)**


End file.
